SuzunaChan's Diary
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Finale Chapter!/... /Karena kamulah yang terpilih, kamulah orangku yang satu-satunya. Orang yang paling berharga bagiku../ Warning inside. Thanks for all of the review. RnR and CnC? :DD
1. The Beginning

**Suzuna-chan's Diary**** – Page One – The Beginning**

Nah, inilah Fanfict baru yang bakal mengisi^^ bentuknya lebih kayak curhatan di diary, berbeda dari FF sebelumnya! Jadi, baca yaa!!

**DISCLAIMER :**

**RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**Yang jelas ini bukan punya saiiaa..**

**maafkan jika ada kesalahan dan mistype..**

**Wewww...**

* * *

Pagi

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor SMA Deimon dengan Inline Skate-ku, aku tahu, aku bukan murid dari sekolah itu, tapi aku sudah mengangkat diriku menjadi Kapten Cheerleader untuk DevilBats.

Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk makan pagi itu. Meski aku tahu, penyakit Hipotensi sekaligus Kelelahan bisa membuatku pingsan. Aku bahkan tidak makan obat Hipotensi yang kemarin baru saja kubeli. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat. Aku benci obat.

"Pagi," kata Sena dengan senyumnya itu.

"Pagi juga!" kataku membalasnya. Senyum itu manis, melebihi apapun.

"Kita harus ke markas nih, Hiruma-san dan Mamori-neechan sudah menunggu," kata Sena kalem padaku, aku mengangguk.

Dia menarik tanganku begitu saja dan membawaku berlari, PEESSSHH, wajahku panas. Apapun yang kutahu, tidak cukup menggambarkan apapun yang kurasakan saat dia memegang tanganku seperti saat ini.

"Pendek sialan! Cheer sialan!" kata You-nii ketika kami sampai, semuanya sudah berkumpul lengkap, "Kalian telat 3 detik!"

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan seenak…………" kata Mamo-nee.

"Diam, Manager Sialan…"

"Ayolah Hiruma-kun! Kumohon! Mereka baru kali ini saja telat kok!" kata Mamo-nee.

You-nii menghela nafas, "Yah, sudahlah, karena Manager Sialan yang memintanya. Sekarang, Pendek, Cheer, Manager, Line, Orang tua, LATIHAN!" You-nii mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dan semua tahu berarti apakah itu.

Siang

Langit berubah hitam, tapi tidak meneteskan apapun. Tapi kami semua tahu, kalau itu tidak akan mengurangi buruknya hari itu. You-nii akhirnya mengambil keputusan setelah beberapa kali angin kencang menerpa, "Istirahatlah, anak-anak sialan. Tapi jangan lupa kalau besok kita ada latihan lagi. Manager, susun strategi untuk pertandingan nanti!"

"SIAP!" kata semuanya. Yah, You-nii sudah seperti Raja saja ya?

Jam pulang sekolah SMA Deimon tiba. Aku dan semua tahu, kalau You-nii dan Mamo-nee mungkin masih memikirkan strategi di Markas DevilBats. Dan aku diam di depan gerbang ini, tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, diam dan diam. Menunggu. Entah siapa yang kutunggu.

Langit itu gelap, tidak memberi harapan padaku kalau cuaca akan lebih membaik.

Tiba-tiba..

Perutku serasa diremas.. kepalaku pusing. Tidak! Jangan sekarang, penyakit itu datang! Aku tahu, aku belum makan apapun dan tidak minum obat yang kubawa di dalam tas.

Aku mulai berkeringat dingin…

Triiiingg… triingg… aku membuka HP ku dengan perasaan gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

**You've got ****One Mail! From Sena **

"Suzuna-chan, kamu belum pulang kan? Tunggu aku di depan ya. kita bareng."

**To Sena**

"Oke, aku di depan," aku membalas seperti itu.

Keringat dinginku menetes lagi.. aku memegangi pasak gerbang agar tidak terjatuh dan berusaha menjaga kesadaranku

5 menit kemudian….

"Suzuna!!!" kata Sena menghampiriku, "Maaf ya, telat!"

"Nggak apa," kataku lemas.

"Suzuna, wajahmu pucat! Kamu nggak apa-apa??"

"Nggak! Nggak apa-apa!"

Seketika itu pula, langit yang tadinya menghitam meneteskan airmatanya. Hujan turun begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku rasanya tidak mau memayungi tubuhku dengan apapun.

DEG! Tidak! Jangan! Jangan pingsan!!

Seketika itu, kesadaranku hilang, yang kudengar hanya suara Sena memanggil namaku.

***

Sore

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Aku melihat kakak disampingku. Aku baru sadar, ini kamarku. Entah berapa lama tadi aku pingsan.

"Oh! My Sister!"

"Kakak, sejak kapan…….?"

"Tunggu disini ya, kau belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi, obatmu juga. A~Ha, tunggu disini!"

Kakak keluar dari kamarku begitu saja.

Aku menyadari Handphone yang dari tadi ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku berkelap-kelip bagian layarnya. Aku mengambilnya.

**One Mail! From Sena**

**Six Missed Calls! Sena**

Semuanya dari Sena. Aku membuka pesannya.

"Suzuna-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku baru saja pulang dari mengantarmu. Kamu pingsan begitu saja di depan gerbang sekolah SMU Deimon, aku panik, tapi hujan tidak memberiku waktu untuk berfikir. Jadi maaf ya, aku hanya bisa menggendongmu di tengah Hujan sampai di rumah. Oh ya, Jas ku tadi basah karena menutupi kepalamu, jadi tolong besok bawakan ya. aku tahu dari Taki-san kalau kau akhir-akhir ini terkena Hipotensi karena lupa makan pagi dan jarang memakan makan siangmu dan akhirnya kelelahan. Tolong jaga kesehatanmu."

Aku menoleh, di gantungan baju di samping pintu kamarku, jas itu tergantung begitu saja, mungkin kakak yang mengeringkannya.

Riiiinngggg……… Riiiiiiinggggg!!!

Aku melihat siapa yang menelpon, ternyata Sena!

"Halo?"

"Iya, ada apa Sena?" tanyaku.

"Suzuna! Yokatta, aku khawatir tahu!" katanya. Dan itu entah kenapa membuat dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Jaga kesehatanmu ya, jangan lupa makan pagi! Terus jangan lupa minum obatnya! Jadi sepanjang pertandingan nanti, kamu bisa menyemangatiku-eh-maksudku tim kita!"

"Terimakasih ya, Sena!" suaraku bergetar. Aku senang. Dia memberiku semangat dam sekaligus harapan.

"Sudah ya!" kata Sena.

"Eh! Sena! Tunggu!"

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku… su… eh! Nggak jadi deh! Sampai jumpa besok ya!"

Aku segera mengklik tombol merah dan segera menutup telepon itu.

Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?

Kenapa aku ingin mengatakan 'itu' padanya??


	2. Will You, Hate me?

**Suzuna-chan's Diary**** – Page Two – Will You, Hate me??**

**Disclaimer :~**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Intinya,, ini bkan punya saiia...**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan atau apa deh, namanya juga pemula^^**

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**RisaLoveHiru : **Okeeyy.. met membaca yaa..

**YohNa -nyu- :** Oke! Thanks review dan selamat membacaaa

**Machi13shield : **Thanks,,, tapi di chapt ini, bakal ada tragedi...

**GoodAir** : Yeah! Hidup senasuzu!!

* * *

Pagi ini aku sudah lebih baikkan daripada kemarin, meski belum benar-benar baik. Tapi aku sudah menuruti anjuran Sena (dan Kakak) agar makan pagi ini. Juga minum obat, sudah kulakukan. Suhu tubuhku juga sudah membaik. Aku menggenggam lipatan Jas sekolah Sena yang sudah kering. Aku segera memasuki Markas Deimon.

"Pa-pagi!" aku menyapa. Hanya sena yang ada di dalam.

"Ah! Suzuna!" kata Sena

"I-iya," kataku tersenyum seadanya. Seperti biasa, senyum Sena yang kalem itu menyambutku dengan manisnya.

Sena meletakkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Ekh? Sena!"

"Nggak panas!" katanya tersenyum lagi. Dia menegakkan badannya.

"I-ini!" kataku menyerahkan jasnya, berusaha tidak menatap mata cokelatnya itu.

"Makasih ya, udah kering."

DRAAAAKKKK!!!!!!  
"You-nii!" kataku kaget melihat You-nii membuka pintu dengan kasarnya, dia dengan seragam Merah bernomor 1, dia bersama Mamo-nee. Di belakang mereka, Mon-mon juga berjalan kemari.

"Berhubung cuacanya bagus hari ini, kita latihan saja," kata Mamo-nee.

"Yoush, Cheer sialan, pendek. Yang lain sudah ada di lapangan, juga monyet," kata You-nii menunjuk Mon-mon yang baru aja datang.

"Hi-hiruma-san!" kata Mon-mon.

"Cepat!" kata You-nii meninggalkan ruang klub itu.

Siang

"YAAA!! EYESHIELD!!! NIJUUICHI!!!" aku menyemangati dari bench.

Sena menerobos barisan Line yang akan menjaganya dengan mudah. Dan….

"YAAAAAA!!! NICE TOUCHDOWN!!!" kataku lagi.

Deg! Jantungku berdebar! Kepalaku pusing lagi! Tidak! Kumohon! Janga…….

Aku terjatuh begitu saja…..

"SUZUNA!" Sena menghampiriku, padahal mereka baru saja akan memulai lagi latihannya.

"Pendek!" kata You-nii dengan nada marah. Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku merasa berputar-putar dan… pingsan.

"Aku sudah Tanya pada guru UKS, Sena," kata Mamo-nee, "Suzuna-chan mengalami Hipotensi, dia tidak boleh kelelahan."

"Ini salahku," kata Sena, "Aku membiarkannya begitu saja."

Aku mendengar suara itu, berusaha menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tahu, saat ini aku baru saja sadar, di ruang UKS ini…

"Cebol sialan," suara You-nii tiba-tiba muncul, "Kau berlari begitu saja ke bench tanpa memikirkan kalau seandainya itu pertandingan, mungkin kau telah didiskualifikasi."

"T-tapi…"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak serius," kata You-nii.

"Aku memikirkan dia.. sekaligus mencari cara, untuk menghindarinya.."

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah? Air mataku mengalir deras, Dia akan menghindariku?

"Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanya, makanya untuk latihanpun seluruh isi kepalaku tersita," kata Sena.

Kalau begitu….

"S-sena?" kata Mamo-nee.

Apa kamu ingin menghindariku?

"Aku mencari cara," kata Sena, "Untuk tidak memikirkan dan membayangkan ataupun mengkhawatirkannya. Sekali saja."

DEG! Ini benar-benar….

Aku menangis di tempat tidur itu.. sesenggukan.

"Su-suzuna!" Sena mendengar suara tangisku. Dia menggeser gorden itu.

Aku tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu nang…."

"Sudahlah! Kamu tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan aku kan?!" kataku segera bangkit dan berlari tanpa tujuan dari tempat itu. Tubuhku benar-benar kupaksakan.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal, cebol," kata You-nii, "Karena mengatakan hal itu."

Aku sampai di atap. Sena dulu sering sekali mengajakku mengobrol di tempat ini…

Riiiingggg!! Riiiingg!!

Handphoneku berbunyi, tertulis jelas, SENA.

Aku tidak mau menjawabnya.. dan akhirnya jadi Missed Calls.

Sebuah E-mail tiba-tiba masuk. Masih dari Sena. Aku membacanya.

**From Sena**

"Suzuna, kenapa kamu lari, tubuhmu masih kelelahan!"

Aku membalasnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku marah padamu! Sudahlah! Kau tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan aku kan!?"

Dia membalas lagi..

"Tapi, kau menderita Hipotensi, sedikit saja kelelahan, bisa pingsan! Aku mohon!" katanya.

Aku membalas, ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Justru karena itu, kumohon, menjauhlah dariku."

Aku mematikan ponselku.

Aku segera pulang. Rumah kosong, kakak masih sekolah. Aku mengunci diri di kamar. Baru kali ini aku merasa sepanas ini. Mataku serasa berkunang-kunang. Benar-benar pusing.

Malam..

"My Sister! Sena-kun……….."

"Tolong kak, bilang aku sudah tidur!"

"Ekh! Tapi!"

"Tolong!" kataku tajam, agar kakak paham, kalau aku sedang tidak mau ditemui.

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa harus menemuinya besok, tetapi bagiku…

Lebih baik seperti ini, dari pada aku menjadi beban baginya..

* * *

**Review Please!! Klik tombol ijo ijo dibawah XD!!**

**-YouichiFitria-**


	3. Feel

**Suzuna-chan's Diary**** – Page Three - Feel**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Yah.. saya tau, ini bukan punya sayaa..**

**Gomen ne, kalo ada kesalahan^^ maklum pemula..  
**

**

* * *

**

Balasan Review :

**Machi13shield : Yah.. aku juga bingung kenapa (digilas Suzuna).. tapi selamat membacaaa....**

**RisaLoveHiru : Hmm, menurutku bukan salah paham sih.. Yah... *bingung***

**Fucking-Devil-YaHa : Well, makasiiiiii!!!**

**YohNa -nyu- : Makacii sarannya!!!^^**

* * *

Pagi

Aku begitu malas untuk ke SMA Deimon, tapi, berhubung kemarahan Setan You-nii akan lebih mengerikan kalau satu saja anggota devilbats tidak masuk, jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja deh.

"Kak?" aku memanggil-manggil kakak. Tapi dia tidak ada, mungkin dia saat ini sudah di sekolah lebih dahulu. Mungkin latihan lebih dulu, entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.

Trriiinggg…

**You've Got One Mail! Unknown…**

Aku membuka E-mail itu, entah dari siapa..

"Suzuna, kamu kenapa? Teleponku sama sekali tidak kau angkat, ada apa? Dan kenapa kau bersikeras menjauhiku? Sena."

Ternyata, dia. Aku sudah menghapus alamat E-mailnya. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Sudah cukup. Dia tak butuh aku lagi…

Aku mematikan ponselku dan bersiap menuju SMA Deimon, tentu saja tanpa melupakan makan dan obat.

Aku sudah ada di SMA Deimon..

"Yaaa!!" kataku pada Mamo-nee, berusaha bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Suzuna-chan!" kata Mamo-nee padaku. Tersenyum, tapi ada yang tersembunyi di balik senyumnya.

"Yaa! Mamo-nee! Ayo latihan!!!" kataku.

Kami keluar. Teman-teman semuanya (termasuk Sena) sudah ada di sana. You-nii, Mon-mon, Musa-chan, Dobu-chan, semuanya. Kebetulan, mereka mungkin baru saja istirahat.

Sena ada di depanku, penuh harapan. Aku hanya diam, menunduk, melewatinya tanpa peduli apapun. Meski aku tahu, hatiku perih.

Aku hanya tidak mau, menjadi bebanmu, Sena..

Hari itu tidak terlalu berkesan, hanya para cheer lain yang banyak berlatih, sementara aku Cuma banyak duduk. Kakak sudah mulai tegas, dia tidak memperbolehkan aku berdiri lama-lama.

"Yo! Istirahat 15 menit!" kata You-nii.

Sena menghampiri aku lagi. Aku tidak menatapnya.

"Suzu—na?"

Aku berdiri, "Menjauhlah dariku!" bisikku pelan dan berlari dengan Inline Skate-ku. Entah ke mana.

"Su-suzuna!" kata Sena.

Aku menangis, tidak tahu kenapa. Kenapa ini?

Aku lari hingga ke belakang sekolah. Berhenti, sebelum kepalaku protes lebih jauh lagi…

"Suzuna!" kata Sena berlari mengejarku.

"A-ada apa denganmu?!" tanyanya.

"Kumohon! Berhenti! Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Untuk apa?!" kata Sena mengguncangku.

Aku terdiam.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura! Kalau kau tidak membutuhkan aku, jangan sok baik didepanku!"

"Kamu kenapa sih?!" kata Sena heran.

"Aku Cuma nggak ingin, menjadi beban bagimu!" kataku.

Sena menatapku. Dia menapakkan kedua tangannya di dinding di belakangku.

"Se-sena?"

"Maaf!" kata Sena, "Kau dengar pembicaraanku dengan Hiruma-san ya?! Maaf Suzuna! Maaf! Dengan begini, mungkin hanya akan membuatku ditertawakan…."

Aku mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh..

"Berhentilah, Sena! Jangan bohong! Aku nggak ingin orang seperti kamu, yang kuanggap berharga tidak jujur padaku!"

"Suzuna……."

"Aku suka padamu!" aku berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu….

* * *

**Bonus From Suzuna-chan's Diary – Dear Diary… *lagi pengen ngasi bonus*  
**

*Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika orang-orang ini menulis Diary*

**~~Sena's Diary~~**

Pagi ini masih latihan seperti biasa, Hiruma-san tidak memberi kami waktu untuk apapun… seperti biasa, Kemenangan adalah segalanya buatnya. Dan mungkin saat itu, itu juga merupakan hal yang sama buatku.

Siang itu, Hujan lebat. Suzuna berjanji menungguku di gerbang. Hujan turun dan ketika aku sampai, Saat itu, Suzuna basah kuyup, dan pucat. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Akhirnya, aku mengorbankan jasku untuk menutupi kepalanya dan berlari menggendongnya sampai ke rumah. Kakaknya begitu khawatir. Ternyata aku baru tahu, Suzuna akhir-akhir ini punya banyak kesibukan sampai lupa makan dan selalu telat istirahat. Kesehatannya drop, dia terkena Hipotensi.

Lalu, baru saja kudapati, ternyata keesokkan harinya dia pingsan lagi, aku, Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-san segera membawanya ke UKS. Hiruma-san marah padaku, karena pada saat kami bersiap-siap untuk berlatih, aku langsung saja berlari tidak jelas ke ujung untuk menyambut Suzuna yang terjatuh. Entah kenapa, aku tidak tahu, dia melebihi teman buatku. Dan setelah itu, sampai latihan selesai, aku tidak konsen pada apapun, Cuma satu hal, dia yang saat itu pingsan. Hiruma-san juga marah soal itu, Mamori-neechan juga heran dengan sifatku.

Dan pada saat sorenya, dia ternyata mendengar percakapanku dengan Hiruma-san untuk segera menjauh darinya. Aku terdiam ketika dia mengetahui hal itu. Mamori-neechan pun juga. Hiruma-san hanya berkata agar aku tidak menyesal ketika dia mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi.

Dia hanya berkata padaku, "Menjauhlah dariku."

Sejujurnya, saat ini, aku memang berusaha menjauhinya, sekali saja untuk menghindari ketidakonsenanku pada Amefuto. Tapi tidak bisa. Cuma dia, yang nggak bisa kuhindari.

Lalu siang tadi, dia bilang padaku, "Menjauhlah dariku! Aku Cuma tidak ingin menjadi beban buatmu! Aku suka padamu!"

Apa yang harus kulakukan??

* * *

**~~Mamori's Diary~~**

Hari ini Suzuna-chan tidak juga terlihat sehat, kenapa? Meski dia berteriak semangat di depanku, aku tahu, dia tidak sesemangat itu. Dia juga tidak mau bicara pada Sena. Apa apa? Kata Sena, Suzuna mengalami Hipotensi akut, sehingga tidak boleh terlalu lelah, atau akan terus-terusan pingsan.

Tadi siang, aku mendengar bisiknya, "Menjauhlah dariku." Dia berbisik seperti itu pada Sena dan langsung saja berlari jauh. Sena mengejarnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku terdiam, dari kemarin aku sudah membicarakannya pada Hiruma-kun, dia Cuma bilang, "Manager xxxxxx, kita tidak punya waktu memikirkan orang mati!" egois memang, tapi aku mengerti kenapa Hiruma-kun mengatakan itu. Aku yakin, dia tidka punya maksud jahat.

Hiruma akhir-akhir ini juga kelelahan, aku melihat dari mataku sendiri. Dia sering tertidur di dalam kelas ketika jam latihan dan jam sekolah berakhir. Meskipun memang dia yang yang paling kejam, tapi kalau dipahami lebih jauh, Hiruma-kun sebenarnya justru yang harusnya tidak latihan, selama ini dia selalu memikirkan segalanya, trik-trik sekaligus bermain dengan fisiknya sendiri. Bukan hal yang mudah.

Yah, aku harap, Suzuna-chan dan Sena bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Dan Hiruma-kun, semoga aku bisa membantu dia lebih dan lebih lagi… Aku tahu kok.. dan aku saat aku menatapnya, aku menyadari...

_He is so special.._


	4. Distance

**Suzuna-chan's Diary**** – Page Four - Distance**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Yah.. saya tau, ini bukan punya sayaa..**

**Gomen ne, kalo ada kesalahan^^ maklum pemula..**

* * *

Pagi..

Aku terdiam, duduk malas-malasan. Aku benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan 'dia' hari ini. Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Tapi aku tahu, kalaupun aku menarik lagi, belum tentu mengubah apapun. Tidak terpikirkan, tapi mungkin hanya akan membuatku ditertawakan…

Trrrriiiiingggg… triinggg…

**You've Got One Mail! Mamo-neeChan!!**

"Suzuna-chan, hari ini kamu latihan ke SMA Deimon?"

"Entahlah," Balasku.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Sena mengkhawatirkanmu," Jawabnya lagi melalui e-mail.

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi.. di depanku."

Siang…

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke tempat lain. Di rumah sungguh membosankan. Hanya berkutat dengan makanan dan obat.

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi tetap saja hampa.

Aku sampai di tepi sungai…

"_Suzuna, tolong jangan beritahukan identitas Eyeshield 21 ini kepada Mamori-neechan, aku ingin dia tahu dari aku, dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri_," Kata-kata Sena di sini terngiang-ngiang lagi.

Tidak! Jangan lagi! Aku tidak ingin dia hadir di dalam kepalaku! Kenapa? Kenapa tempat ini begitu penuh dengan kenangan bersamanya?

Aku berlari lagi…

Tanpa arah tujuan…

Tanpa aku tahu, langkah kakiku membawaku ke depan tepat SMA Deimon berada. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kakiku membawaku masuk begitu saja..

Terlihat You-nii sedang latihan Pass bersama Kakak, Mon-mon dan Yuki-chan. Sedangkan para Line juga berlatih. Mamo-nee berdiri di bench. Dan 'dia' duduk di bench tepat di belakang mamo-nee, menunduk..

Aku berlindung di balik pasak gerbang. Berharap dia tidak melihatku.

Kenapa saat ini dia diam ya? Biasanya dia akan semangat berlatih, dengan kecepatan supernya itu..

Sudah! Suara di kepalaku berteriak, Jangan Pikirkan Dia Lagi!!!

"Suzu…."

Aku berbalik, Mamo-nee yang menyapa.

"Yaa! Mamo-nee, ada apa??"

"Kenapa kamu disini? Ayo kita ke sana," Mamo-nee menarik tanganku.

"Tidak," kataku tegas, "Aku ingin disini."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin, melihat wajahnya!"

"Siapa?"

"Mamo-nee tidak perlu tahu!"

"Tentu saja aku perlu tahu!" Kata Mamo-nee, tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini, seperti kesal, "Kau tidak bicara dengan dia, Sena, sejak kemarin. Sena terus-terusan murung, dan kau tidak bersemangat, ada apa dengan kalian berdua?!"

"….." aku diam tertunduk.

"Sebaiknya kita ke atap saja ya, untuk bicara hal ini," Kata Mamo-nee.

"B-baiklah," Kataku.

Kami naik ke atap, tentu saja dengan diam-diam, kalau You-nii tahu, bakal dimarahi.

Akhirnya sampai, kami berdiri di sana, memandang ke bawah, menyadari mereka sedang main Amefuto di bawah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Mamo-nee padaku.

"Ti-tidak."

"Jangan bohong," Kata Mamo-nee, "Sena bilang kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan, karena itu dia Cuma di bench. Biasanya dia selalu semangat. Hiruma-kun mulai kesal dengan hal ini."

Triirrrriiiirriiitttt….

HP mamo-nee berdering.

"Ya? Halo?" Kata Mamo-nee mengangkat telepon itu.

"WOI!! MANAGER SIALAN!!! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH!!! HUDDLE!!!!" You-nii keras sekali di telepon.

"Eh! Iya, gomen! Aku segera ke sana! Aku di atap."

"CEPAT!"

"UUUHHH!! SABAR DEH!!!" Kata Mamo-nee buru-buru menutup teleponnya.

"Suzuna-chan, kamu disini atau mau ikut?"

"Tidak," Kataku datar, "Disini saja."

"Oh," Kata Mamo-nee berbalik badan, "Tenangkan dirimu dan pikirkan lagi semuanya ya."

Aku Cuma diam.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka dari bawah. Tidak terasa, 1/2 jam berlalu. Semua bubar, tapi mereka masih bersama menuju Markas Klub.

Semuanya.

Tumben mereka cepat sekali istirahatnya?? Apa ada masalah??

Mungkin lebih baik aku ke sana ya? Setidaknya menyapa mereka, aku kan juga Member DevilBats. Mungkin tanpa menyapa Dia, itu yang terbaik. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi, menjadi beban baginya.

Aku turun….

Di depan pintu ini aku berdiri, pintu Klub Amefuto Deimon DevilBats. Aku ingin segera membukanya, tetapi, baru saja aku memegang gagangnya.

"Mukyaaaa! Kau serius dengan itu, Sena?" Kata Mon-mon terdengar jelas. Aku tidak mau mengganggu pembicaraan ini. Tapi, dengan begini, tandanya aku menguping, oh sudahlah.

"Haaa?? Haaaaaaaa?! HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!?" Tiga bersaudara juga keheranan.

"Jangan sampai kamu menyesal mengatakan hal itu, cebol," You-nii juga mengatakan hal itu, tapi datar.

"Sena?" Mamo-nee juga terdengar khawatir.

"Aku ingin berhenti memikirkan, lebih baik seperti ini, diakhiri saja, aku tidak mau gelisah seperti ini. Lebih baik, dilupakan," Kata Sena. Suara yang kurindu sekaligus sekarang sangat membuat aku bimbang...

Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Aku memegang gagang pintu, memutarnya… dan bersamaan dengan itu, suara Sena terdengar….

"Mulai hari ini," Sena menarik nafas, "Suzuna Taki, bukan lagi Anggota DevilBats."

Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata itu, pintu terbuka dan aku diam mematung disana, terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang," Kata You-nii, "Jangan sampai kau menyesal mengatakan itu."

Dan You-nii melewatiku. Dia tidak akan ikut campur masalah kami berdua.. Mamo-nee mengejar You-nii. Mungkin berusaha membantu damai, tapi itu tidak akan memberikan jalan keluar.

Aku tidak tahan, benar-benar panas, mataku ingin meneteskan lagi…… Aku menunduk diam..

"Suzu………."

"Berhenti!" Kataku, "Kau membenciku kan!? Jangan pura-pura lagi, Sena!!"

"Bukannya……"

"Bukannya bagaimana? Dikeluarkan dari Tim tanpa sepengetahuanku, bahkan kau sampai bilang, lebih baik dilupakan!!!" Kataku menunduk. Tidak, jangan sekarang! Air mataku tidak boleh keluar!

"Aku tidak mau kau kelela……"

"Jangan bohong! Sudah! Cukup! Aku akan berhenti dan tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi bebanmu!"

"Suzuna!" Dia menarik tanganku.

Tidak bisa, air mataku… keluar…

Aku menoleh menatapnya..

"Kumohon," Kataku, "Menjauhlah.. dariku."

Aku menarik tanganku.

"SUZUNA!" Sena meneriakiku yang berlari jauh, pergi..

Aku benar-benar, tidak ingin, melihat wajahnya lagi….

* * *

O M A K E – **Sena's Diary – Sepenggal kalimat**

Menyedihkan,

Gadis yang kusuka.. Menangis karena mendengar perkataanku..

* * *

**Fitria : Yaaayy!! End chapter 4.. Huhuhu.. Maap kependekkan..**

**Hiruma : HUWO! Kenape gue dingin banget?!! Kok munculnya dikit??  
**

**Fitria : Ekh? Kan ini Pairing SenaSuzu! Nanti kali HiruMamo...**

**Sena : Makasih Fitria-san... Tapi aku.. sedih.. *berkaca-kaca*  
**

**Suzuna : KENAPA KAU BUAT AKU MENDERITA KARENA CINTA!!! HUWOOOOO!! *Nembak pake Bazooka***

**Fitria : *sekarat* Ukkhh.. Gomen-ne, inilah tipe seorang pemula. Uhuk! Maafkan jika ada typo dan sebagainya. Uhk *batuk lagi*, klik lah tombol ijo-ijo ini dengan sukarela.. dan penuh suka cita, tulislah apa yang ada di dalam kepala kalian saat membaca tulisan ini... *hilang kesadaran***

**Suzuna : Lho? Mati? You-nii?? Sena?? LHO? *Tau-tau Sena n Hiruma udah ilang duluan***

**Suzuna : HUWAAAA!!! KABURRR!!!**

**Reviewww!! XD!!**


	5. Tears

**Suzuna-chan's Diary – Page Five - Tears**

**Disclaimer**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Bukan punya saiia!!**

* * *

Maapkan penulis sialan ini readers.. huhu tuh wireless rusakk.. jadi ga bisa ngapa-ngapain dengan laptop tercinta,

Utk reviewnya, thx, emm, You-chan belum bisa ngasih tanggal atau hari, karena jadi bingung sendiri.. ah! Enjoy! maafkan kegajheannya! ini saya UPDATE!! dan maafkan typo yang ada.. saya lagi ga konsen sekarang...

(di warnet sih, males nulis panjang-panjang)

* * *

Semenjak kemarin, kejadian itu, aku setiap ingat hal itu, tidak dapat menahan air mataku untuk keluar. Aku benar-benar marah. Betapa tololnya aku, mengharapkan dia untuk terus bersamaku.

Dia, benci aku kan?

"Oh! My Sister! Makan obatmu yaaa!! A~Ha~Ha!!! Aku sekolah dulu!" kata kakak. Aku menanggapi dengan anggukan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tidak peduli dengan obat, tadi malam aku sudah makan obat itu, pahit sekali. Aku benar-benar benci.

Aku mengambil HP ku yang sejak tadi malam kumatikan begitu saja, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..

Triiiirrriiiiiirrttttt!!! Ada Missed Call dan Message.

**You've Got 2 Mails!!**

**1 Missed Calls!!**

Aku membuka E-mail ku..

**From Mamo-neeChan**..

"Suzuna-Chan, aku tahu kau sedih sekali, karena Sena mengeluarkan kau begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Hiruma-kun juga tidak tahu harus bilang apa, yang jelas dia tahu dan dia tidak mau ikut campur masalahmu dengan Sena, begitupun dengan aku. Aku tahu, Suzuna itu perempuan yang luar biasa, dan penuh semangat. Jadi jangan bersedih terus, dan kamu boleh terus menjadi Cheerleader yang mendukung Deimon, meski bukan di Bench, tapi hanya di kursi penonton. Kamu orang yang luar biasa, gapailah apa yang kamu inginkan."

Aku membalas singkat, "Makasih, Mamo-nee."

Satu Email lagi.

**From Sena**

"Suzuna, aku minta maaf soal tadi, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang aku tahu, aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu, aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat tangismu lagi. Mungkin saat kamu membaca ini, kamu memang sudah tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi, tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku tidak mau membalasnya. Jangan bohong, Sena. Aku benci, orang yang berharga, special, sepertimu, harus berbohong di depanku demi kebahagiaanku. Karena itu, Sena, mulai saat ini kumohon, menjauhlah dariku..

**1 Missed Calls! Sena**

Sudahlah Sena, aku ingin belajar melupakanmu…

"Huh, manager sialan," kata Hiruma di lapangan. Membiarkan anggota latihan.

"Apa sih? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!!"

"Peduli amat," kata Hiruma, "Cheer sial itu benar-benar menerima keputusan anak pendek?"

"Mungkin," kata Mamori, "Tapi, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti kan?"

"Ke ke ke," kata Hiruma dengan nada khasnya, "Tentu saja."

"Yaaa!! Kakak!" kataku menyambut kakak yang baru saja pulang.

"A~Ha~Ha!! My sister! Kakakmu yang jenius ini sudah pulang! Sudah makan obat??"

"Udah," kataku singkat, "Aku ke kamar yah kak."

Aku naik ke kamar. Dari jendela, terlihat senja merah.

Indah, tapi tidak mengerti, betapa pedihnya perasaanku..

Di bawah, terlihat seseorang memandangi rumah ini..

Rambut cokelat dan mata cokelat. Tidak terlalu tinggi. Dia diam sejenak di bawah….

Aku memandanginya dalam diam dari jendela kamar. Lalu dia menatap jendela kamarku, melihatku. Dari matanya, aku melihat keputusasaan. Dan kesedihan. Terlalu menyedihkan untuk dipandang. Aku baru sadar, dia memandangi aku…

DREEEETTT….

Aku menutup gordenku.

Dari balik bayangan gorden tipis itu, aku melihat, matanya yang melebar terkejut, dan lalu dia menunduk diam. Dan pada akhirnya berjalan dengan gontai.

Aku membelakangi jendela itu, dengan tangisan.

Kenapa aku menangis??

Matanya itu, benar-benar penuh keputus asaan..

Air mataku semakin deras, kenapa??

Tatapannya itu, tidak bersemangat, seperti halnya ketika kami pertama kali bertemu..

Tetes demi tetes berjatuhan di lantai.. akupun terduduk di lantai..

Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini???

********

* * *

**BONUS – Sena's Diary – Her Eyes..**

Benar-benar menyedihkan.. dia tidak datang hari ini, aku makin tidak bersemangat.

Kenapa aku marah dan menangisi diri sendiri hari ini??

Sore tadi, aku sengaja memaksakan diri pulang melewati rumahnya, aku berharap saat itu, dia ada di depan rumah, dengan kakaknya, dan inline skate-nya. Dengan senyumnya itu. Manis.

Tapi itu memang Cuma sebuah harapan, terlalu indah dibayangkan, aku hanya melihat dia dari balik kaca jendelanya, dan setelah dia menyadari, saat itu aku menatapnya, dia menutup jendela itu dengan gorden tipisnya.

Saat itu, sebelum dia menutup gorden, aku melihat, matanya merah dan aku tahu apa artinya itu..

Aku menyadari, dia mungkin telah membenciku. Dan saat ini, aku diam dan menangisi kebodohanku sendiri.…

Dan apakah saat ini dia sedang menangis juga?? Tapi aku tahu, tangisannya itu bukan untukku…


	6. Wish and Dream

**Suzuna-chan's Diary**** – Page Six - Wish and Dream  
**

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Suzuna-Chan's Diary**

**Youichi Fitria**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review :**

**RisaLoveHiru : Ocee, ni saya UPDATE!!**

**miyamiyamiyayam : Makasih.. heheh,^^ review terus yaa...**

**Machi13shield : Okeyy.. ni UPDATEE!!**

**2586462-Akari chan- : Ahaha.. makasih sarannya, maafkanlah kesalahan tersebut, saya coba perbaiki^^ doakanlah wireless itu kembali dalam pelukkan saya *halah***

**Minna, maafkan Typo ato apapun yaa.. Oia, ini juga masi pendek, sekitar 600 kata. Ah,, mungkin di chapter 10 ato 11 nya baru dapet yang panjang. heheh *spoiler***

**  
Tanpa basa basi, let's reading!!**

**Minna, maafkanlah KESALAHANNYA KEMAREN!!! Di akhir bakal di jelasin deh...  
**

**

* * *

**

Pagi,

Seperti biasa, aku bangun, sedikit silau dengan sinar matahari itu…

Semangatku masih utuh, meski tidak terlalu..

Hari ini hari sabtu, dan Mamo-nee mengkhususkan diri untuk mengantarku ke dokter. Penyakitku sudah lumayan, tidak terlalu parah lagi..

"Suzuna-chan!" Mamo-nee memanggilku dari luar. Aku ke luar. Seperti biasa, dia cerah. Dan memang dia manis. Aku heran kenapa hanya You-nii yang tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi di dalam hati orang siapa yang tahu yaaaa??

"Yaa! Mamo-nee!" aku keluar. Tidak menggunakan Inline skate. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi nggak mungkin aku ke dokter dengan memakai skate itu^^

"Dasar, giliran gini, semangat," Mamo-nee geleng-geleng, "Kalo di SMA Deimon, kamu malah nggak ngomong."

"Hehehe, kan aku sedang ada masalah di sana, jadi maklum," aku pura-pura semangat. Padahal sebenarnya aku kesal, Mamo-nee mengingatkan aku pada hal itu, dan terutama pada dia lagi.

Aku benci, aku lelah, tapi aku tidak pernah mampu melupakan dia…

"LHA? YOU-NII?" kataku Kaget. You-nii dengan jeans, kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak, jaket hitam, dan machinegun-nya itu tepat berada di depan tempat dokter yang kami kunjungi.

"Yo, Cheer sialan, Manager sialan," katanya santai.

"Ke-ke-ke-kenapa You-nii ada di sini??"

"Aku tidak tahu juga," kata Mamo-nee, "Hiruma-kun! Ngapain disini?"

"Cih, ngapain? Bukannya kau yang minta tolong kalau ada apa-apa? Terutama masalah keuangannya??" kata You-nii.

"Ekh?" kata Mamo-nee, "Oh, iya, iya."

"Sekarang cepat sana," kata You-nii, "masalah Administrasi, serahkan padaku," kata You-nii mengeluarkan Threat Notebooknya dan dengan senyum setan dia pergi ke tempat pembayaran.

"Lho, kan ada pasien lain…" kataku.

"Tahulah, sifat Hiruma-kun," kata Mamo-nee menyeretku masuk.

"Penyakit kamu sudah nggak terlalu parah lagi," kata Dokter padaku.

"Jadi?"

"Yah, kalau kamu bisa istirahat, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi, penyakitmu mungkin nggak akan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tapi bukan berarti sembuh total, harus jaga kondisi juga." Dokter seraya memberikan obat.

"E-eto, berapa yang harus dibayar untuk ini??"

"Itu……"

DBRAAAAKKK!!!!!!!

"Yo, Manager, cepat antar Cheer sialan pulang, kita masih punya banyak urusan," kata You-nii dengan senjata api yang dari tadi dibawanya.

"Bagaimana dengan biaya….." tanyaku.

"Diam, cheer bodoh," kata You-nii, "Semuanya sudah selesai. Ya, kan, dokter sial?"

"I-iya!" katanya.

"Cepat antar dia," kata You-nii pada Mamo-nee.

Aku dan Mamo-nee sampai di depan rumahku. Sudah berobat, dan sampai disitulah kami bisa bersama. Selebihnya, di SMA Deimon, mungkin tidak lagi.

"Yaa! Arigatou, Mamo-neechan," kataku.

"Do-itashimashite," kata Mamo-nee.

"Ngapain sih, sama You-nii??" tanyaku agak penasaran.

"Rahasia!" kata Mamo-nee mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Yaaaahhh, Mamo-nee," kataku kecewa, kemudian mau menggoda, "Mau kencan nih…"

"Nggak lah," kata Mamo-nee.

"Terus?"

"Rahasia!" katanya masih seperti tadi.

"Haaaahh!!!"

"Nanti kamu akan tahu kok… Istirahat ya, dirumah. Jangan kemanapun.. Dagh!"

Dan dia pergi.. baru saja aku mau berbalik memasuki rumah..

TAP….TAP…TAP…… *suara orang berlari*

Tiba-tiba menjadi pelan. Orang itu, melambat ketika melewati depan rumahku, didepanku, tepatnya..

Laki-laki ini…

Dia menunduk hendak melewatiku.. dia berkeringat.

"Jangan dekati aku, ya?" kataku berbisik. Kami berdua menunduk.

"Tidak kok, tapi aku boleh…." Katanya menarik tanganku dan memelukku, "Memelukmu sebentar kan?" badannya panas. Suaranya juga sedikit serak.

**

"Eh, ke game center deh," kata Kuroki pada dua saudaranya (DITABOK 3 Ha Ha)

Mereka mau melewati belokkan di ujung..

"Bukannya di selanjutnya belokkan ini ada rumah Taki ya?" Tanya Juumonji.

"Yah, sudahlah….." kata Toganou dan Kuroki tidak peduli.

Baru aja mo belok…

"Ha?" kata Juumonji, agak kaget, "Pssssttt!!! Liat!" katanya berbisik.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaahhh??" kata dua orang lainnya dengan pelan.

"Sena dan adiknya Taki? Bukannya barusan mereka berkelahi??"

JEPRET!!!

"Hiruma!" kata mereka bertiga kaget menyadari keberadaan setan di belakang mereka.

"Ke ke ke," kata setan itu, "Ayo ikut aku, anak-anak sialan."

**

Suara kami berdua datar, tanpa ekspresi. Aku menyadari…

"Sudah, cukup," kataku berbisik pelan, "Menjauh, dariku. Aku benci….."

"Aku……" katanya, "Maaf. Wajar kalau kau benci." Dan dia pergi menjauh. Langkahnya gontai, sepertinya sakit.

Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu, menguncinya rapat dan membelakanginya.

_Rasanya panas sekali.._

"_Aku, boleh memelukmu sebentar kan_?"

Aku terduduk, kenapa aku merasa marah… bukan, bukannya pada dia, tapi diriku sendiri..

Kenapa jadinya seperti ini?

Air bertetesan di lantai.. sedikit demi sedikit..

****

**BONUS**

**Sena's Diary - Di sisi Lain..**

Di depan SMA Deimon,

"Mukyaaaaa! Kenapa langkahmu, Sena?" Tanya Monta heran padaku. Dia memegang tanganku. Menghentikan langkahku yang gontai.

"Panas, Max! kau demam ya? kalau gitu, kita nggak usah latihan ya!" kata Monta.  
"A-aku nggak apa-apa. Jangan kasihani aku seperti itu," kataku, mata cokelatku yang menatap gerbang mulai berkunang-kunang.

Napasku sedikit sesak. Keringat dingin tidak henti-hentinya terjatuh.

Semuanya terasa melayang…

DUBRAK!!

"MUKYAAAA!!! SENA!! YUKI-SAN! MUSASHI-SAN! SENA MAX!!!!"

***

Panas rasanya, menyadari hari ini aku tidak melakukan apapun, diam di ruang UKS ini..

Aku ingin memeluknya lagi… meminjam bahunya untuk sekedar meletakkan kepalaku..

"Aku, boleh memelukmu, kan?"

* * *

By Author GJ :

Yayayaa!! Nyuu.. silahkan kasi saran ato apapun yaa,, i need it.. ^^

Fufufu, kliklah tombol ijo-ijo di bawah dengan suka cita untuk mereview^^

Ya Ha!!

Kesalahan Author geblek :

Fitria : Hmm, filenya yang mana ya??

Adek Fitria : KAKKK!! FBKUUUU!!!

Fitria : Sabar, ngapah?? *nyari file di flashdisk*

Adek Fitria : Ehmm.. File.. file yang itu!!!

Fitria : Yakin?

Adek Geblek : Iyaaa!!

Fitria : Ah, iya kali ya? *masukin data, langsung logout*

Adek Geblek : YES!! FB!!

Pas pulang~~

Fitria : *buka FF dari HP* HIE! KOK SALAH SIH?!  
Adek Geblek : Kenapa?

Fitria : SALAH TAHU!

Adek Geblek : Ga Peduliiiiiiiiiiiiii!! *ngabur*

yaah, maapkanlah kesalahan seorang Author geblek yang begitu mudahnya percaya pada adiknya.

REVIIEEEEWWWWWWWW


	7. SECRETLY! YA HA!

**Suzuna-chan's Diary**** – Page Seven – Secretly!! YA HA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Suzuna-Chan's Diary**

**Youichi Fitria**

Ufufuf, akhinya bisa mpost nih FF.. Langsung aja yaa.. maapkanlah berbagai typo kmaren... hhee..

* * *

Minggu Pagi,

Pelukkan itu masih terasa di bahuku, hangat, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan, antara marah dan senang. Terlalu rumit. Masalah kami memang terlalu rumit.

Syukurlah, penyakit Hipotensiku sudah tidak terlalu parah lagi. Pokoknya sembuh, meski nggak total sih. Hm, kayaknya harus ucapin Makasih ke You-nii dan Mamo-nee nih. Mereka lagi ngapain yagh??

**To Mamo-nee **

"Mamo-nee, terimakasih sudah mengantar ke dokter kemarin. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, paling tidak membaik. Kasih tau juga ya, pada You-nii, Terimakasih atas 'bantuan' kemarin,^^ Mamo-nee lagi di mana??"

Aku menekan tombol send dan pesanku terkirim. Tidak lama kemudian..

Trrriiiiiittttt……….

**To Suzuna-chan **

"Iya, Sama-sama, saat ini Hiruma-kun sedang bersamaku. Sudah kusampaikan terimakasihnya. Lagi di SMA Deimon. Di ruang klub. Hiruma-kun bersikeras agar hari ini latihan, yang lain juga tidak keberatan sih. Yah, hari ini, Sena demam, jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Absen satu orang."

Aku membalas,

"Demam?"

Mamo-nee membalas pesanku,

"Iya, kata ibunya dia jadi pemurung, dan pulang-pulang dari sekolah sudah panas duluan. Yah, mungkin kelelahan atau beban pikiran. Tapi kudengar dia sudah baikkan, tinggal istirahat saja.

"Terus, latihannya??" pesanku lagi.

"Ini lagi siap-siap," balasnya.

"Oh, met latihan ya," balasku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Siang

Kakak sudah pulang, keringatan. Yah, pasti You-nii, kebiasaan, tapi anggota juga tidak menolak, jadilah latihan-ala-neraka itu dilewati seperti lari pagi saja.

"My Sister! Aku pergi lagi yaa!" kata kakak setelah ganti baju.

"Mau kemana lagi?"

"Rahasia! Pokoknya disuruh Monseiur Hiruma-san!!" katanya lagi dan dia berlalu.

"HUUUUUUUHH! RAHASIAAN MULU!" kataku sebal.

Aku mengirim pesan pada Mamo-nee,

"Mamo-neee!!! Kok semuanya pada rahasia-rahasiaan sih? Kakak juga, Mamo-nee juga, sebenarnya apa sih? Kata kakak, dia pergi karena disuruh You-nii, ada apa? Kok aku nggak di ajak?"

RRIIIIIIIINGGGG!!! Telepon masuk.

Kulihat : Mamo-NeeChan.

Kuangkat, dan, "Halo?"

"Suzuna-chan? Penasaran yah?"

"Iyaaa! Rahasiaaaa apa siiihh??"

"Gak boleh dong, nanti namanya bukan Rahasia."

"Iya juga sih, tapi tetap aja…"

"Bocorin dikit deh…" Mamo-nee sedikit menggoda.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Hm, pokoknya ada acara nanti.. seperti biasa, Deimon penuh dengan kejutan."

"Apaan?"  
"Rahasia!"

"Ekh!............"

Tut tut tut tut…… Teleponya diputus Mamo-nee. Kenapa sih? Ada apa dengan mereka???

~~~***

Sementara di tempat lain…

"Hiruma-kun, Suzuna-chan sudah penasaran," kata Mamori.

"Ke ke ke, bagus, karena acaranya akan segera dimulai," kata Hiruma memandangi apa yang ada di depannya.

"Apa ini yakin akan berhasil, Hiruma-san?" tanya Monta.

"Kekeke, 80 % menurutku, sisanya tinggal keberuntungan, apakah setan akan berpihak pada kita."

"Semoga saja, dengan ini, mereka berdua bisa baikkan, dan tim kita tidak kacau seperti ini…."

~~~**

Back to diary……….

Sore….

Senjanya merah, dan sedikit keunguan, aku suka melihatnya.

Aku bersyukur, penyakitku benar-benar tidak kambuh hari ini. Tapi giliran aku tidak sakit, malah seseorang yang di sana yang sakit. Kenapa dengan dia??

Aku sudah bilang agar dia menjauh, tapi percuma, kami seperti terikat rantai yang tak terlihat.

Aku ingin menjenguknya, tapi, apa aku sanggup melihat wajah dan menatap matanya saat ini?? Tubuhnya kemarin, memang panas, aku tidak melupakan itu..

Apa aku menjenguknya saja? Sebagai teman?? Tapi, apa aku bisa..

RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG! Telepon masuk lagi..

Ternyata Mamo-nee.

"Halo?"

"Suzuna-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Minggu depan, kamu punya acara?? Di Hari Sabtu malamnya?"

"Nggak kayaknya, memangnya ada apa? Jangan rahasia lagi!"

"Aku akan ke pesta, temani aku ya!"

"Pesta? Pesta apa?"

"Pesta, pesta apa yah? Pokoknya acara deh."

"Kenapa nggak sama You-nii atau Mon-mon atau yang lain saja?"

"Aku ingin dengan sesama cewek."

"Oh, ya sudah, bisa deh, jam berapa?"

"Malam, sekitar jam tujuh, nanti aku jemput. Bukan Cuma kita, Hiruma-kun dan yang lain juga akan hadir, hanya saja, dia ingin kita datang dengan teman masing-masing."

"Hoo," kataku datar.

"Ah! Sudah ya!"

"T-tunggu! Se……….."

Tut tut tut tut….

Sial! Mamo-nee selalu begitu, aku kan mau ngomong, eh, teleponnya diputus. Huuh T.T

Yang mau kutanyakan itu…….

"Sena datang atau tidak?"

Kalau dia datang, semuanya akan kubatalkan…..

Malam,

Yap, besok semua orang akan mengadakan rutinitas mereka seperti biasa, yah, senin. Hari yang melelahkan. Yah, harus kerja keras, apalagi bagi mereka yang tahu bagaimana sifat You-nii si kapten setan kelelawar itu, yah, aku tahu kok, You-nii juga kelelahan, mamo-nee sering bilang kalau dia tertidur di kelas saking capeknya. Tapi dia memberikan tampang ke kami seolah dia sudah bangun sejak 1000 tahun lalu, tetap segar dengan senyum setannya itu..

Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya You-nii yang bikin acara, atau yang mengundang, jadi dia pasti tau dong, acara apa itu?? Telepon ah….

"Y-you-nii! Oyasumi?" kataku di telepon.

"Yoush, cheer sialan,..?"

"Sebenarnya ada acara………………"

"Uh, Manager bodoh, coba ambil yang itu aja!!" You-nii memotong pembicaraanku, "Ulangi cheer bodoh!"

"Ada acara apa sih? Katanya Mamo-nee pesta ya?"

"Ya, pesta kematian dari neraka. Kekekeke."

"Hiiiii," aku merinding sendiri, "Di-dia datang tidak?"

"Cebol? Tanya saja sama dia sendiri."

"Tapi…"

"………_hiruma-kun! Mana mungkin Suzuna mau nelepon sena_!" suara bisikkan cewek yang aku kenal.

"Kekeke," You-nii muncul lagi. Dia jadi nggak jelas nih, "Aku tidak peduli dengan pertanyaanmu, tapi kalau kau tidak datang, rumahmu akan hilang esok harinya!" aku merinding lagi.

"Haaaaahhhh….O-oke, You-nii! You-nii lagi sama Mamo………………"

tut tut tut tut….. teleponnya diputus. HAAAH! Kenapa sih dengan 2 orang itu! Masih mau nanya, eh! Teleponnya diputus.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka rencanakan???

* * *

Heheii, Akhirnya.. oia, saia juga sedang mencoba menulis di Fandom Bleach. Jangan lupa baca yaa : The Truth When I Love You.

Saiia senang banget bisa OL, soalnya saiia sibuk banget ngurus Mading Kelas, Mading Sekolah, Mentor Eskul Komputer, Peserta Lomba Komputer, Panitia Mading Kelas, Asisten Guru Komputer, dll.

Huewwwweee... maap ya, kali ini mungkin saia akan hiatus dulu....

With Smile,

Alice_Youichi_Fitria


	8. The Planning

**Suzuna-chan's Diary**** – Page Eight – The Planning**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Youichi Fitria**

**Suzuna-Chan's Diary**

**8th Page**

**"The Planning"**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review :**

**2586462-Akari chan- : Pengen Hiatus tapi karena mumpung ada internatan gratis di SKUL, jadi asik deh. Hehehe.. Kutunggu Update fic mu, nyuu~~ Already Updated!!**

**miyamiyamiyayam : Already Updated neh!! RnR yaa!!**

**RisaLoveHiru : Makasih yaa.. Ini update.. humm, iyah, soalnya entah kenapa pengerjaan Fic ini saat lagi setengah tidur. Saya coba perbaiki ya..**

**machi13shield : Already Updated! RnR yaa...!!**

**Leaf Valkyrie : Okay, saiia coba perbaiki di Chapter kali ini.. Review nyuu!**

**hellQBprincess : Wah, Karin-nee! Ripyu lagi yaa!!**

* * *

Senin Pagi…

Iiikkkhhh! Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Kenapa kok kayaknya seolah-olah Mamo-nee dan lainnya itu mengerjaiku?? Fuuh, aku jadi tidak tidur karena semalaman memikirkannya..

Hoaaaahhhmm, aku menguap lagi, baru pukul 3 aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Itupun masih dibayangi pertanyaan : Apa sih yang mereka rencanakan??

"My Sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A~Ha~Ha! aku sekolah dulu…" kakak dengan sifatnya yang biasanya itu.

"Hoah, iyah kak."

"Pasti my sister mengantuk… mendingan minum obat tidur saja….."

"Ah! Kakak jangan bercanda deh! Aku kan Cuma mengantuk! Tidak perlu sampai minum obat itu!" sekali lagi, aku benci obat.

"A~Ha~Ha~!! My sister! Jangan marah begitu!!!!!"

"…" aku diam, pipiku menggembung.

"Jangan-jangan my sister semalaman mikirin Sena-kun ya?"

Aku yang dari tadi tidak mempedulikan, langsung menatap kakak dengan kaget, lalu menunduk lagi dengan wajah masam. Kakak yang melihat itu langsung saja berkata, "Aku pergi yaa!" dia berlalu.

Meninggalkan aku dengan perasaan kesal. HUH! Dasar kakak Bodoh!! Aku bukannya kenapa, aku hanya marah kalau ternyata kakak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan selain acara mamo-nee dan you-nii. Ya, dia.

Dia, aku takut dia kenapa-napa, aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi kami sudah terlanjur terikat kata-kata, rantai yang akan terus dipakai manusia, dan ada kalanya dia akan mengikat nasib hidup manusia itu sendiri. Kata-kata, ya, sekali dikeluarkan, tidak bisa dikembalikan. Mengerikan, dan aku sudah terlanjur terikat rantai itu…

Dan aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan…

Karena itu, menjauhlah dariku….

Sore,

Sepanjang siang aku Cuma tertidur, lalu ketika bangun, hanya diam duduk membaca buku, dan pada akhirnya, sore ini, membuka komputerku dan membuka beberapa situs favoritku, lalu aku membuka situs SMA Deimon. Tertulis postingan pendek dari pengelola situs SMA kami :

"Kapten American Football SMA Deimon dari Team Deimon Devil Bats, Hiruma Youichi sang Komandan dari neraka dan Managernya, Anezaki Mamori yang merangkap sekaligus menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan SMA Deimon katanya akan merencanakan Pesta di sebuah Kapal Pesiar Mewah, khusus bagi anggota Deimon Devilbats. Ketika ditanya, kenapa melakukan pesta ini, 'Kekeke, Karena itu menyenangkan,' kata Hiruma-san, Anezaki-san berkata, 'Ini demi kepentingan tim.' Dan untuk apakah pesta tersebut tidak diketahui sampai berita ini ditulis, Kobayakawa Sena, Si Eyeshield21 tidak banyak bicara, kendati belakangan ini dia lebih sering terlihat murung. Anggota Deimon lain pun tutup mulut, bahkan kepala sekolahpun (yang membayar seluruh biaya pesta ini, diketahui sendiri dari Hiruma-san) tidak berani banyak bicara karena takut dengan Hiruma-san. Kabar baru-baru ini dari Deimon, Sang Ketua Cheerleader, Suzuna Taki, adik dari Tight End Deimon, Natsuhiko Taki dikeluarkan dari Tim. Menurut berita yang kami dapat, bukan Kapten atau Manager yang mengeluarkan, tapi sang RB Deimon, Kobayakawa Sena yang mengeluarkannya. Belum ada berita pasti mengenai hal ini."

Berita macam apa itu? Dari mana mereka dapat info mengenai hal itu. Tunggu, acara? Di kapal pesiar? Mewah? Apa benar? Khusus Anggota Deimon??

Huuuhh! Apa sih sebenarnya yang mereka rencanakan??

RIIIIIIIIIIIRRRIIIINGGGG!!! Telepon dari Mamo-nee.

"Suzu-chan, menurutmu bagusnya pesta nanti pakai gaun atau…………….."

"Mamo-neeee!! Apa sih yang kalian rencanakan?? Aku baru buka situs Deimon, katanya di Kapal Pesiar Mewah!"

"Oh, itu."

"Kok singkat banget??" aku mulai emosi.

"Hahahaha, aku nggak jadi tanya padamu deh. Kebenarannya, akan kamu lihat sendiri nanti."

"Nanti?? Tunggu…."

Tut Tut Tut Tut,, teleponnya diputus lagi!!!! Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang ini???

Sementara itu….

"Hiruma-san?! Sebenarnya apa sih yang Hiruma-san dan Mamori-neechan rencanakan?? Di Situs SMA Deimon tertulis………" Sena setengah berteriak kepada Hiruma

"Cebol, kebenarannya, kau lihat sendiri nanti, kekeke," Hiruma hanya terkekeh memotong pembicaraan Sena

"Ekh, lalu…….."

Tut tut tut tut, teleponnya diputus.

"My sister! Aku pulang, Aha~"

"Hai kak, tumben pulangnya jam segini," aku melihat baru pukul lima, biasanya mereka akan pulang pukul 6 atau lebih.

"Ada urusan."

"Apa?"

"Rahasia!~ Aha~ha."

Rahasia lagi! Kenapa sih?? Kok kayaknya dari kemarin orang-orang ini bermain rahasia-rahasiaan sih.

"Oh, sudahlah," kataku bosan, "Aku mau beli cemilan di dekat sini ya."

Kakak mengangguk dan berlalu. Aku memakai Inline Skate-ku, hahaha, kangen sama benda ini, sudah lama aku tidak memakainya. Akupun keluar rumah dan segera menuju minimarket terdekat.

"Nyaaaaa!! Ada HaHa Sainkyoudai!" aku melihat 3 orang yang duduk lesu di tempat itu.

3 orang itu menoleh, "KAMI NGGAK BERSAUDARA TAU!"

"Heheheeeeee, gomen ne," kataku cengengesan.

"Cheer, sudah sehat?" tanya Juumonji.

"Yaps, Juu-chan!"

"Ha? Sejak kapan namaku jadi Juu-chan??" kata Juumonji heran.

"Sejak aku yang bilang. Hahaha, bye! Aku mo belanja dulu!"

"Dasar Kuso Cheer!!"

"Kazuki-kun! Tenanglah," kata dua saudaranya.

"PENULIS! KAMI NGGAK BERSAUDARA TAUK!" mereka protes kepada saya.

"Iye, dah. Lanjut!" kata saiia. Mereka mengangguk penuh dendam.

"Hmm," kataku memperhatikan, "Manisan.. buah.."

"Ahaha, iya … bla… blaa…" terdengar suara orang yang sepertinya pernah kukenal.

Aku menoleh ke samping.

AH! IBUNYA SENA! MIHAE KOBAYAKAWA!

Ya ampun! Padahal aku lagi ada masalah begini dengan sena, malah emaknya yang ada.

"Eh?" Tante Mihae memperhatikan aku, heran, kenapa dari tadi kok aku ngeliatin dia.

"Kamu?" katanya lagi, "Temennya Sena kan??"

"Ekh?" kok dia tau sih???

"Aku ibunya Sena," katanya, "Kalau nggak salah, namamu, Hmm, Suzu-na ya?"

"Ahahaha, iya," aku tertawa canggung, "Tante lagi belanja yah?" Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah ngajak tante ngomong???!

"Iya, ini, Sena katanya minta dibeliin cokelat, terus sekalian belanja untuk besok," katanya tersenyum, "Oia, Suzuna-chan tau nggak kalo Sena….. bla … blaaa.. blaaaaa….."

aku tertawa canggung, habislah tante Mihae membicarakan tentang Sena di depanku…

dia nggak tahu sih, aku dan anaknya itu,

Sedang ada masalah saat ini….

Aku pulang, lelah, ya iya lah, berdiri di tempat, 1 jam non-stop, mendengarkan seorang ibu menceritakan anaknya, ya, anaknya yang sekarang ini sedang ada di benakku. Di satu sisi aku bingung harus bilang apa, tapi di sisi lainnya, aku ingin bilang kalau aku tidak ingin Tante Mihae bicara mengenai hal itu lagi…

Padahal niatnya Cuma ingin beli cemilan,.. aku bahkan tidak jadi beli cemilan itu, sudahlah, sudah jadi takdir untuk malam ini.

Sekarang sudah pukul 8 kurang ternyata… hmm..

Oia, kok tadi Ha Ha Sainkyoudai lemas ya? Nggak seperti biasanya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan rencana Mamo-nee dan You-nii??

TRIIIIIIIITTTTT….

**You've Got One Mail!! From Mamo-neeChan!**

E-mail? Tumben malam-malam begini…

"Suzuna-chan, saat pesta nanti, persiapkan dirimu ya! Untuk menari dan siapkan juga refleks-mu!"

Menari? Gerak refleks?

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa?" balasku.

1 menit, tidak dibalas….

Kutunggu 5 menit, tidak dibalas..

Lagi, 10 menit… tidak juga dibalas….

HUWAAA! KENAPA NGGAK DIBALAS???

Aku membuka buku telepon dan segera menelepon nomor yang bernama Mamo-NeeChan.

Tiit…

Tiit…

Tiiit…

Pada akhirnya…

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau diluar jangkauan, silahkan tunggu sesaat lagi," suara operator yang keluar.

HWAAAAAAA!!! Kenapa sih? Berhubung nggak puas, akhirnya kucoba lagi…

Tiitt..

Tiiitt..

Tii…

TLEP!

BEH! DI REJECT!

Ada apa sih dengan Mamo-nee akhir-akhir ini??

Kok kayaknya semuanya pada punya rahasia yang ingin dibocorkan pada saatnya nanti sih??? *Sebel*

Hummm,, apa sih yang mereka inginkan???


	9. Wednesday HELL

**Suzuna-chan's Diary – Page Nine – Wednesday Hell**

**Apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan?**

**Juga kepada Sena?**

**Apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka lakukan padaku?**

**Dan apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?**

**Dari Clue-clue yang mereka berikan**

**Dan**

**Hal-hal tak jelas lainnya?**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**  
Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Suzuna-Chan's Diary**

**9****th**** Page – Wednesday Hell**

**By Youichi Fitria**

**~Warning~**

**Abal, ga mutu, GJ, sok puitis, dll**

**.Don't Like – Don't read.**

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**YoshiKitty29 : Ndak papa, yang penting di review atuhh. hehe. Wah arigatou, nyuu!**

**machi13shield : Penasaran? Tunggu ajah yaa! Saya panggilin pawang biar sabar deh. Hehe. Already Updated!**

**Leaf Valkyrie : Oke Nyu. Saya minta maaf (untuk sekian kalinya) ya nyu. Already Updated!! review lagi ya Nyu!**

**RisaLoveHiru : Wah, nanti saiia panggilin bang sabar deh! hehe, inih already Updated! Page Nine-nya, hehe.**

* * *

** Wah, all, akhirnya saiia bisa UPDATE lagi, kata temen-temen saiia, saiia adalah tipe yang radjin UPDATE. Tapi menurut saiia gak kok. Hehe. Saiia cuma memanfaatkan waktu akhir saat praktek kompie di Lab. Jadi ya dibolehin dan Saiia UPDATE. RnR yaa, Minna-chaa!! Sekali lagi maap pendek ya nyuu!! Di chappie depan saiia akan tambah panjangnya. Hehe.**

* * *

Rabu,

Selasa Kemarin, aku tidak sempat mengisi diary ini, aku terlalu cepat tidur dan terlalu asyik memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan, mereka yang kumaksud tentu saja You-nii dan Mamo-nee. Entah kenapa aku begitu penasaran.

Pagi ini dan pagi kemarin tak jauh beda dari pandanganku. Tidur dan makan sudah menjadi rutinitas yang sepertinya sangat teratur rapi semenjak hari dimana aku tidak lagi menjadi anggota Deimon. Ya, semenjak tidak lagi, menjadi anggota mereka, dan menjadi orang yang selalu tersenyum buatnya. Aku lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

Aku kesiangan pagi ini, rumah sudah kosong kembali, aku heran, aku sekarang jadi seperti pemalas yang tidak punya pekerjaan. Tapi untuk apa kuingkari, toh itu memang kenyataan yang harus aku terima.

Dan bodohnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya harus aku lakukan, jadi toh, tidak perlu susah-susah membayangkan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini.

Kemarin, Mamo-nee tidak meneleponku, tidak seperti biasanya. Hmm, dia sepertinya sibuk sekarang.

Yah, biarin lah, aku nggak peduli, yang penting dia baik-baik saja di manapun dia berada. Apalagi kalau bersama You-nii. Ufufufu.

Sekarang aku sudah selesai mandi. Hmm, segar juga nih, setidaknya beban terasa sedikit terangkat. Kurasa hari ini MUNGKIN saja akan jadi hari yang lebih menyenangkan. Aku menuju ruang keluarga, duduk di Sofa tepat di depan TV. Aku membuka TV dan membuka channel favoritku.

Tiba-tiba..

BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT! Channel TV yang kubuka –ralat- semua channel TV menjadi buram kayak dikerubungi semut begitu. Dan tiba-tiba muncullah Channel itu lagi, tapi dengan pemandangan yang sumpah berbeda.

"YA HA!!!"

"Hah?" aku kaget sendiri mendapati muka You-nii terpampang gede-gede dan ada di dalam TV. Setan satu itu ngapain masuk TV?

Apa lagi ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dan mereka lakukan??

****

**Di tempat lain… (PS : Normal POV)**

"MUKYAAA!!!!" kata Monta, bersama Sena di depan TV di markas klub.

"Hiruma-san?" kata Sena kaget.

"Monta-kun!" kata Mamori memanggil Monta, Monta segera menghampiri Mamori dan meninggalkan Sena sendirian di Ruang Klub itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Hiruma di sana. Pake syuting-syuting masuk tivi segala!!

"Apa-apaan ini?"

***

**Back to Diary…. (Back to Suzuna's POV)**

"YA HA!!!" kata You-nii di dalam TV, "Penonton sialan, kali ini, diberitahukan untuk seluruh Anggota Deimon DevilBats, berkumpul Hari Sabtu malam nanti, jam 7 malam, di Pelabuhan, tepatnya di Kapal Pesiar Mewah AngelDust ini!" kata You-nii memperlihatkan kapal Pesiar mewah itu dibelakangnya.

"Jangan sampai telat atau tidak datang. Atau acara pesta ini akan menjadi PESTA KEMATIAN DARI NERAKA! Kekekeke!" katanya tertawa setan diiringi kelelawar hitam.

"Benar kan," kata You-nii lagi, mendekati KepSek dengan riflessnya itu, sementara sang KepSek gemetaran mengeluarkan dompet, "Kepala Sekolah Sialan??"

"I-iya!! J-jadi semua.. semuanya harus datang! _Onegai_!" kata kepala sekolah dengan cepat, namun terbata-bata dan dengan wajah memelas. Mungkin ngeri juga dengan Setan 'Ajaib' yang satu itu.

"HIIII," aku merinding sendiri. Tahulah You-nii, dia sudah membuat kepala sekolah agar membiayainya SEUMUR HIDUP. Sudah jadi rahasia umum. Rahasia umum yang tidak perlu dibocorkan karena sudah banyak diketahui orang lain. Dan ultimatum You-nii ini menyangkut hidup orang lain.

Yah, demi mempertahankan hidup seseorang, mau tidak mau harus datang deh.

"Kekeke, Manager Sialan baru mengingatkan aku," You-nii memegangi hapenya, terlihat di TV, "Kalian nanti harus siap dengan gerak refleks dan dansa. Kekeke. Cuma itu clue-nya, jadi apapun yang terjadi nanti, harus siap! BRRRRRZZZZZZTTTT!!!" pekik You-nii sambil menembakkan Rifflesnya berulang kali dan mendadak TV berubah menjadi channel biasa lagi.

Apa sih mau mereka?!! Terutama orang-orang macam You-nii dan Mamo-nee!!

***

**~Di tempat lain…. (Normal POV)**

Beberapa saat setelah tayangan tadi..

"S-sena! Kakak kelasmu, seniormu itu, me-mengerikan!" kata Mihae Kobayakawa (_bener nggak? Soalnya saya nggak ngoleksi komiknya_), Ibu Sena. Sena yang baru saja datang ke rumah dan dari tadi merinding sendiri.

"Me-memang begitu."

"Sena harus datang!" kata Ibunya tegas, tak seperti biasanya, "Ibu juga dengar gossip kalau Seniormu itu mengetahui kelemahan semua orang di Jepang. Terus, demi keselamatan KepSek mu itu, sena!"

"I-iya! Aku juga mau bilang begitu.."

Sena dan ibunya benar-benar merinding ketakutan.

****

**Back to diary… (Back again to Suzuna's POV)**

Beuh! Kenapa sih? Dansa? Gimana? Aku Cuma bisa dasarnya saja. Hari ini sudah sore dan kakak belum pulang juga, ditambah tayangan siang tadi. Aku jadi stress sendiri. Apa yang membuat kakak belum pulang?

TRLLLLTTT! TRLLLTTT! YAHA YAHA

Teleponnya berbunyi, disertai suara Ya Ha-nya seorang Setan. Aku buru-buru ke tempat telepon rumah dan ternyata..

YA AMPUN! KERTAS FAX BERCECERAN!!! ISINYA SECARA GARIS BESAR : HARUS DATANG KE PESTA DAN HARUS BISA DANSA!! TANPA ALASAN!!!

Aku melihat pengirimnya : Youichi Hiruma.

Huwwwaaa! Maksa banget sih! Aku berinisiatif menelepon langsung You-nii. Entah dia bisa dengarkan aku atau tidak, yang jelas aku harus ngomong dengannya.

Tuutt.. tut.. tuut..

"Halo? Ada You-nii?"

"Ini aku, cheer bodoh!" kata You-nii di telepon.

"Ini kok bisa ada fax sebanyak ini sih?!"

"Ancaman biar kau datang," katanya tenang namun tajam. Aku yakin, seandainya kami berhadapan saat ini, pasti dia akan menyeringai setan dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku punya pertanyaan! Kalau kita harus berdansa, berarti kita harus punya pasangan kan?"

"Kekeke, tepat sekali Cheer Sialan, makanya bersiaplah dengan itu, dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena tidak punya pasangan."

"Aku bukan anggota--"

"Kalau dibilang datang ya harus datang!"

"You-nii sendiri punya--"

"Tentu saja, dan ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Tut tut tut tut. Teleponnya diputus. Yah, You-nii mungkin sebel kali ya. (hehe)

TRRRRRTTT!! Eh, ada yang nelepon lagi!

Kulihat :

"Unknown", berarti tidak diketahui. Siapa ya?

Kuangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" suara yang benar-benar kukenal. Suara laki-laki ini.

Suara yang selalu membuatku bimbang saat ini.

"Su-suzu-na?" katanya terbata. Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya aku ingin marah. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah harusnya dia yang marah padaku saat ini?

"Kumohon! Sudah berulangkali! Menjauhlah dariku!" aku berkata setegas mungkin.

Meski aku tahu, suaraku penuh keraguan untuk mengatakan itu.

**Orang ini**

Ya Tuhan! Kumohon! Jangan buat aku lebih bimbang daripada saat ini! Untuk apa sebenarnya dia meneleponku? Seolah hari biasa, padahal dia tahu, kami tidak punya ikatan lagi, bahkan untuk bertemu pun rasanya aku tidak mau. Berhenti!!

Aku meneteskan air mata lagi. Air mata kebimbangan sekaligus kemarahan.

**Aku ingin belajar lebih jauh, untuk melupakanmu….**

***

**BONUS**

**Sena's Diary – Shock (Sena's POV)**

Hari ini lagi dan lagi.. kenapa aku merasa campur aduk ya?

Mungkin terlalu menyedihkan, tetapi sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bicara dengannya, semenjak hari itu…

Aku marah, kenapa aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali padaku..

Aku kesal, kenapa aku tidak bisa membuat hubungan kami membaik..

Tapi aku sekaligus juga merasa sedih.. kenapa jadinya seperti ini. Hubungan kami hancur, bahkan tidak bisa disebut teman lagi. Haah.

Apa sebenarnya.. sebenarnya kesalahanku yang paling dalam? Tuhan, aku ingin tahu itu..

Apa yang membuat hubungan persahabatan (?) -yah, bukan juga persahabatan, lebih, tapi aku tidak punya kata-kata yang lebih baik lagi- kami rusak begitu saja? Apa ini karena perkataanku yang begitu menohok hari itu? Sungguh aku tak ingin melukainya! Hanya ingin sedikit menjauhi untuk lebih konsen pada apa yang kujalani. Tetapi, aku mungkin keterlaluan juga ya? Apa benar?

Apa aku salah?

Aku ingin bertanya langsung, apakah dia saat ini benar-benar membenciku

Tetapi Sayangnya

Aku terlalu takut

**Untuk Mengetahuinya…**

****

* * *

**HUAAAH!! End Chappie juga akhirnya, next Chappie tunggu yah minna-san! (kalo juga ada yang mo nunggu cerita abal macam ini)**

**Entah kenapa saat ngetik ini pegel banget! Ga niat kali ya? *ditampol readers***

**Yaah, maklumlah, saat bikin nih cerita, saiia lagi stress sama anak-anak kelas yang tega sekali menjadikan saiia pengurus Mading seorang diri. Dan itu berarti saiia harus mengisi mading dengan tema tiap bulan agar tidak membosankan. Dan itu juga berarti saiia harus ngehias tuh mading sendiri, ngisi sendiri, nyari bahan sendiri, dsb. Mentok-mentok sama dua BFF saiia yang paling baik saja yang bisa bantu. Huah! Stress juga saiia. Tapi takpapa lah, kalau mereka ada sumbangan tulisan (pasti ada dong) saiia bisa manfaatin dan ga krepotan segitunya (kok jadi curhat nih?)**

**Oke, back… back..**

**Hahay, pendek yah? Saiia ga janji tapi jika tuhan mengizinkan, mungkin di chapter depan dan depannya lagi, MUNGKIN akan menjadi SEDIKIT lebih panjang.**

**Saya minta maaf soalnya ribet banget mengganti POV di Fict ini, (soalnya kan versi diary), jadi maaf kalau ndak jelas. Bilang yah, hal mana yang kurang, jadi bisa saya perbaiki benar-benar.**

**Ah, saiia bingung mo bilang apa lagi.**

dengan Suka Cita

dan dengan berbagai golok tajam buat mbunuh Author ini..

UPDATEEE dulu nyo!!

**Review nyuu!!**


	10. Dancing School

**Suzuna-chan's Diary – Page Ten ****– Dancing School**

Apa yang sebenarnya You-nii pikirkan?!!!

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**  
Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Suzuna-Chan's Diary**

**10****th**** Page – Dancing School**

**By Youichi Fitria**

**~Warning~**

**Abal, ga mutu, GJ, sok puitis, dll**

**.Don't Like – Don't read.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW... :**

2586462-Akari chan- : Ini apdet nyoo.. Hwaduh! jangaaaann! begitu berharga bagi saiia tuuh!!!

machi13shield : Already updated nyoo.. UPDATE juga ya nyoo, FF anda^^

RisaLoveHiru : YAP! Anda Pintar!! hehee, *bocoran spoiler*.. Okeoke, Already updated.. wah, anda dua kali repiu yah?? makasih nyoo..

-LeafValkyrie- : Oceoce... makasih nyoo.. semoga kali ini tidak sejelek sebelumnya. Amin.. Okaeri nasai, Yoh-chan & Val-chan^^ saiia kaget kmaren dengar kalian quit dari FFn... Tapi untungnya kalian kembali... Huweee *lebay ah*

BFF-yang-ngga-punya-akun : Nyoo, oke nyoo.... Te, hihihi.. Su, kamu bikin akun di FFn donk!

* * *

*****

Kamis

Tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini, terutama pagi ini, akupun masih kepikiran soal kemarin, You-nii, Mamo-nee, HUAH!!! APA-APAAN SIH MEREKA?!?!

Sebel banget.. hah, aku sangat penasaran..

Apalagi dia yang semakin membuatku bimbang, gara-gara dia kemarin dia meneleponku, akupun tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel depan berbunyi nyaring.

"Permisi Nona," kata orang itu, berjas hitam, berdasi rapi. Di depan aku melihat mobil mewah. Yah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya, "Apa anda Nona Suzuna Taki?"

"I-iya?"

"Saya dari kelas dansa Internasional. Saya ditugaskan oleh Tuan Youichi Hiruma untuk menjemput anda. Sekarang Tuan Youichi, Nona Mamori dan beberapa yang lain telah ada di tempat."

"HAH?!" kataku kaget, "Ap-- Gimana bayarnya?"

"Semuanya sudah ditangani Tuan Youichi. Nah, silahkan bersiap-siap, saya akan menunggu," kata orang itu.

"K-kalau t-tidak ikut…."

"Oh iya, ada titipan dari Tuan Youichi," orang itu menyerahkan sebuah _tape Recorder_ dan sebuah surat. Aku membuka suratnya terlebih dahulu, lalu membacanya…

GYAAAA!!! YOU-NII!!! APA-APAAN INI?!!!

**

Tulisannya :

"**Saya, yang bertandatangan dibawah ini :**

**Nama : Taki Suzuna**

**Kota tempat Tinggal : Tokyo, Jepang**

**Mengambil keputusan akan mengikuti Kursus Dansa ini hingga selesai.**

** Tertanda**

** Suzuna Taki (Dialihkan Oleh Youichi Hiruma)**

**PS : Biaya gratis, disahkan oleh Direktur.**"

**

Lalu _Tape Recorder_nya…

"YA HA!" suara setan yang menyebalkan itu, "Hei, Cheer bodoh, kau pokoknya harus ikut! Aku sudah capek mengancam Direktur sialan bodoh ini! Kalau tidak datang dan mengikuti ini hingga selesai, dari hari ini hingga besok pagi, Akan kubocorkan seluruh rahasiamu! Cheer bodoh!"

Rekamannya berhenti.

"HUWAA!" aku berteriak kaget sendiri dan segera lari kedalam rumah, untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi kursus itu. Kalau tidak, kalau tidak…. RAHASIA MEMALUKANKU AKAN DIBOCORKAN YOU-NII!!!

*_ada yang tau ga rahasianya Suzuna? Author bingung nih…_*

Aku turun lagi dan sampai di depan orang itu dengan tas yang sudah ada di genggaman.

"Wah," kata orang itu, "Nona Suzuna kurang dari 3 menit."

"Ayolah! Cepat!" kataku dan kami segera memasuki mobil mewah yang kayaknya Cuma bisa dinaiki orang kaya itu.

Mobil segera melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal.

**

"Silahkan turun, Nona," Si supir suruhan You-nii itu menyuruhku turun. Aku yang masih agak sempoyongan gara-gara laju mobil yang sumpah bikin kejang-kejang itu turun dengan agak petantang-petenteng (_bahasa apaan nih? Yah maksudnya sempoyongan kiri-kanan gitu lah_)

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan memperhatikan gedung 4 lantai itu. Uwah, ini kan, sekolah dansa terkenal itu. Orang-orangnya hebat-hebat pasti, dan biayanya pasti muahal buanget.

"Ah, Nona," kata orang itu, "Saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai sini. Untuk selanjutnya, silahkan masuk."

Akupun berlari masuk. Hari ini, tidak pakai Inline Skate (_mosok dansa pake Inline Skate?_).

"Ah! Bisa tunjukkan dimana ruang kursus untukku? Dan teman-temanku!" kataku pada orang yang menjaga di depan dan memberikan berbagai informasi.

"Anda dari Tuan Youichi ya?" katanya dengan wajah terpaksa.

"I-iya, Youichi atau siapa aja deh!" aku agak tergagap karena dari tadi ngos-ngosan. Parahnya, ini ngos-ngosannya disertai keringat dingin (_secara, diancam gitu_).

"Nona Mamori dan Tuan Youichi saat ini sudah di kelas atas. Padahal baru kali ini mereka ikut. Berarti kemampuan mereka sudah luar biasa dalam menyerap pelajarannya. Lalu Tuan Juumonji, Tuan Toganou dan Tuan Kuroki ada di kelas pemula. Kakak anda, Tuan Natsuhiko sudah ada di kelas pertengahan. Lalu, hmm, anda di kelas pemula. Tuan Sena juga ada di kelas pertengahan."

Bodo amat! Mo di kelas pemula, ato apaan lah, ga peduli! Pokoknya masuk deh!

"Ah, dimana?"

"Lurus lalu belok kanan. Oh iya, ini bukunya dan silahkan mengikuti. Semoga berhasil, untuk les hari ini dan besok."

Aku menerima buku itu. Tertulis : Suzuna Taki, Deimon Devil Bats, TB/BB : xxx cm/xx kg, City : Tokyo. Hiyah! Pakai ada tulisan TB/BB nya lagi. Entah ini kerjaan You-nii ato memang nih sekolah satu mencoba membuka aib murid-muridnya dengan menunjukkan berat badan dan tinggi badan muridnya.

Aku menarik nafas dan memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu itu. Semoga hari ini adalah HARI YANG NORMAL, bukan hari penuh penyesalan. Terutama gara-gara si Setan satu itu.

"Ha? Haa? HAAAH?!" 3 bersaudara yang tersisa.

Si guru yang tampangnya seolah mengatakan **kenapa-gue-harus-ngajar-di-kelas-macam-neraka-ini** kaget melihatku, lalu dia tersenyum kecil. Guru yang rambutnya hitam panjang sebahu dan kemayu, yang pertama kukira adalah seorang GADIS, ternyata, setelah memperhatikan lebih jauh di bagian TERTENTU seorang gadis, aku sadar kalau orang ini "Hermaprodit".

"Nah, berarti anda Nona Suzuna ya?" katanya dengan kemayu dan sedikit 'Melambai' padaku.

Dan habislah hari itu dengan hal-hal aneh bin tak wajar yang mungkin tidak bisa dibayangkan dengan kepala dan logika manusia (?).

********

Sore.

Les selesai. Huwaaaa!! Akhirnya aku langsung naik ke kelas pertengahan. You-nii dan Mamo-nee hebat, baru satu hari, nggak setengah hari malahan, sudah lulus. Kapan juga mereka belajarnya?? Atau mungkin mereka Cuma main-main lalu pake trik khas You-nii?? Oh! Apa sih yang mereka nggak bisa? Bukannya Mamo-nee keslitan dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan bidang kesenian? Kalo You-nii sih.. hmm, apa ya? (_Author perlu dipersalahkan untuk ini_) Ah. Memang Deimon Smart Trio. Cuman kak Yuki ketinggalan. Kayaknya Kak Yuki nggak ikut deh. Entah kemana dia. Tumben dahi lebarnya yang cling-cling kaca bening itu tak kelihatan *_didupak Yukimitsu_*.

Kakak juga hebat, juga dia. Mereka paling tidak setingkat diatasku. Yah, iri juga sih sama nih orang-orang. Padahal aku kan juga ingin bisa sehebat mereka. Yeah, apa ada orang yang nggak waras macam author sampai menaikkan kakak ke level pertengahan?

"Aha~Ha!" kakakku datang dengan gayangnya yang biasa itu (dan tentunya dengan sikapnya yang TETAP idiot dan menurutku norak itu), "Dansanya menyenangkan!"

"Kakak hebat!" kataku memuji sedikit, apa salahnya sih memuji kakak sendiri? Yah, daripada kakak nangis dan mulai gak jelas lagi.

"Hahaha, kakakmu ini jenius tahu!" dia mulai mengoceh membanggakan dirinya yang sebenarnya biasa saja itu.

"Kekeke, datang juga ternyata kau, Cheer bodoh!" kata You-nii. Disampingnya ada Mamo-nee.

"Suzuna-chan, maaf ya, tapi terima kasih juga sudah datang," Mamo-nee manis juga hari ini. Rambutnya diikat ke atas. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak kelihatan Capek. (_Yaiyalah, wong dari tadi siang udah lulus duluan_).

"Ah iya," kataku menjawab seadanya.

"Mana Sena?" tanya Mamo-nee.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku lagi-lagi dengan seadanya untuk menghadapi pertanyaan yang bagiku SANGAT tidak penting ini.

"Ah! Sena-kun sudah pulang!" kata Taki, "Tapi dia tetap ikut dansa kok! Ahaha~"

Kakak mulai gila.

BRRRMMM!!!

"Nona Suzuna dan Tuan Natsuhiko. Mari saya antar." Orang yang tadi mengantarku.

Aku duluan masuk. Sementara kakak di depan.

"_Bye!_" Mamo-nee melambaikan tangannya. Aku Cuma memperhatikan Mamo-nee dan Cuma melirik ke kaca jendela mobil, membalas lambaian tangan Mamo-nee.

"Wah Sena-kun ikut disini juga ya?" kata Kakak menoleh kebelakang.

"Hah?! Se…" kataku menoleh kesamping dan menyadari sesuatu yang sangat tampak jelas adanya "…Na?"

"Iya," kata Sena, "Soalnya tadi juga diantar sama orang ini."

Aku diam. Berusaha tidak memperhatikan.

"Kakak, mau tukar tempat?" tanyaku buru-buru. Pokoknya tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Pengen di Seat depan," kataku memberi alasan tipis yang singkat. Yang penting kakak bisa cepat-cepat pindah dan aku bisa cepat menghindari orang ini.

"Baiklah, boleh."

Kakak dengan gayanya, memberi isyarat kepada supir itu, supaya mobil berhenti. Akupun bertukar tempat dengan kakak.

BBBRRRMM!! Mobil jalan kembali.

Senjanya indah ya? Tapi kenapa dia ada disini?! Dia yang sudah menghancur leburkan perasaanku? Sial. Sial. Sial. Hari ini tiba-tiba kenapa keberuntunganku merosot jauh?

"Taki-san," kata Sena tiba-tiba, "Apa aku pernah mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"He?"

Aku diam mendengar itu. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan. Tapi sepertinya percuma.

"Mungkin tidak terpikirkan, tetapi, aku takut, hingga membuat kepalaku panas dan pusing, aku benar-benar takut, kata-kata yang kuucapkan benar-benar melukai seseorang. Aku," kata Sena, "Benar-benar menyayanginya, tapi saat ini, dia mungkin membenciku. Aku ingin bicara sejenak dan menanyakan, apakah dia benar-benar membenciku. Tapi aku takut, untuk mengetahuinya. Kenyataannya, aku sudah meleburkan dan menghancurkan perasaannya."

"Sena-kun," kata Kakak, "Aku rasa, kau tidak boleh takut." Tumben kakak serius. Lalu dia diam.

"Begitu ya? Aku harus bagaimana? Apakah melupakannya?" katanya melontarkan itu dengan cepat namun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat-sangat kacau, entah marah, sedih atau apa. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Bodoh!" kataku spontan, "Apa kau tidak menyadari, kalau seandainya orang yang kau sayangi itu kau tinggalkan, akan bahagia? Tidak! Tentu Tidak!! Dia pasti akan lebih merana, lebih merana dari apapun! Apa kau tidak tahu! Rasa sayang dari orang yang kau sayangi itu JAUH LEBIH BESAR DARIPADA PERASAAN SAYANGNYA KEPADA ORANG YANG TELAH LAMA MENJADI SAHABATNYA dulu sekalipun!!"

Aku menitikkan air mata lagi, "Bodoh."

"Suzuna?"

"_My Sister?_"

"Maaf, sebaiknya sudah, selesai," kataku sambil menutup mataku, menangis lagi sore ini. Sial. Kenapa mataku ini begitu parah, sampai setiap saat rasanya terus ingin meneteskan air mata?

"Begitu ya?" kata Sena.

CKIIIT! Mobil berhenti. Tepat di depan rumah Sena.

"Taki-san! _Ja Mata, ne!_" katanya, "Suzuna, sampaikan maafku kepada orang itu, jika aku telah menyakiti dia sedemikian rupa," kali itu dia berbisik.

Aku masih menangis, "Bodoh! Jangan pernah, bicara denganku lagi! Orang itu, meski kuberitahu, tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu."

_Apakah perasaanku ini memang seperti buku yang terbuka, dimana setiap orang bisa bebas membacanya dan mengetahui apa isinya?_

Senja itu terus turun hingga akhirnya hilang dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku segera berlari, memasuki kamar, menutup rapat pintunya, dan memikirkan juga menyampaikan kepada perasaanku, Maaf dari seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hatiku sedemikian rupa.

Apa bisa? Aku memaafkan dia?

Mungkin aku telah salah jatuh cinta. Dan mungkin aku akan menjadi terus-terusan merana gara-gara dia. Orang bilang, dia itu, meski dia mementingkan kepentingan banyak orang dan bahkan bisa melupakan orang yang disayanginya demi kepentingan itu, dia orang yang baik. Akupun berpikir begitu. Dia benar-benar orang yang baik.

Tapi, setelah dia menghancurkan aku sedemikian rupa begini, apa bisa aku memaafkannya? Setelah seperti ini? Setelah semuanya membuatku lelah?

Sejauh ini?

******

* * *

**BONUS**

**Sena's Diary – Words**

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri hari ini. Setelah sepanjang siang bersama Kakaknya, kursus. Aku malah tidak bertemu dengan dia.

Aku curhat pada Mamori-neechan tentang keadaanku saat ini dan sedikit menutupi kebenaran. Tanpa menyebutkan namanya ataupun ciri-ciri orang itu.

Mamori-neechan Cuma bilang, setelah aku bilang, mungkin aku sudah menyukai seseorang yang salah.

"_Sena, aku rasa orang yang kau sukai itu tidak pantas untukmu. Aku ingin kamu memilih orang yang lebih baik lagi. Tapi, meski begitu, aku tidak bisa melarangmu. Aku juga cukup mengerti kalau memang ada perasaan seperti itu. Diapun mungkin, maksudku orang yang kau sukai itu, merasakan hal yang sama saat ini, sama seperti yang kau katakan padaku. Makanya aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu.. Semoga Sena tidak akan merasa sedih dengan hal itu. Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaan Sena lebih jauh daripada siapapun. Sampai kapanpun, aku pasti akan melindungi Sena, yah, meski tidak seperti dulu, aku juga berbeda dari Kak Mamori yang kau kenal dulu._"

Kak Mamori memang hebat.

Sore ini, aku pulang, satu mobil dengan dia dan kakaknya. Dan saat itu pertama kalinya dia menyahuti apa yang aku bicarakan, setelah sekian hari kami tidak bicara. Meskipun pada akhirnya, dia menyahutiku dengan nada benci dan kesal. Aku tahu apa kesalahanku, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caraku untuk meminta maaf.

Apa dia bisa, memaafkan aku?

* * *

**From Author :**

**Huah! Hiruma sama Mamori terlalu hebat nih! (siapa juga yang bikin kayak begitu!)**

**Padahal niat awalnya pengen yang biasa aja, tapi malah seekstrim ini.. yah, maapkan saiia, minna-san!! Alurnya juga naik turun, dan genrenya agak ubah-ubah dikit (**_**Kayak di awal yang hepi-hepi dan agak lucu, akhirnya malah jadi nangis-nangisan lebay)**_** dan POV-nya susah di atur kalo ada pembicaraan lain. Typo juga masih banyak banget. (_)**

**Hueee!!**

**Yahayahayahaa.. maapkan ya, karena saiia kadang hiatus ga jelas dan meninggalkan FF saiia terbengkalai di Dunia FFn ini.**

**RnR yaa! Jangan segan ataupun ragu untuk mereview! Hinaanpun diterima nyu!!**

**Dengan Suka Cita**

**Dan dengan penuh cinta (**_**Readers muntah semua ke Author**_**)**

**Silahkan klik tombol ijo-ijo dibawah ini.. hehe**

**!!RnR!!**


	11. After The HELL COURSE

**Suzuna-chan's Diary – ****Page Eleven – After the HELL Course..**

**Apalagi kira-kira**

**Yang akan si setan dan kawanannya lakukan??**

**Untuk menguji kesabaranku??**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**  
Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Suzuna-Chan's Diary**

**11****th**** Page – After The Hell Course**

**By Youichi Fitria**

**~Warning~**

**Abal, ga mutu, GJ, sok puitis, OOC, tidak baik untuk dilihat, lebay, dll**

**.Don't Like – Don't read.**

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**Liinda Ryuzaki-chan** : wah, ternyata kamu review juga! Makasih yah! Kamu menunggu apdeth-nya? MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAKKK! *disumpel sama Linda* ahaha. Already Updated.

**HunyoHunyo Nyoo** : Mengharukan? Wah, terimakasih sudah diripuu, dan di baca.. Yap! Already Updated.

**RisaLoveHiru** : Hahaha, kita liat di beberapa chappie depan, sementara itu, nikmati dulu chappie ini! Telah diupdate! Review lagi!

**HiLiSeHyun** : Baikkan? Hemm.. Mungkin *digilas Suzuna pake Inline Skate*.. mungkin akan terjawab di beberapa Chappie depan.. Baca dulu yang ini ya!

**YoshiKitty29** : Wah! Anda Review lagi! Mkasih! Gapapa kok, kalo suka dan baca, saya juga udah senang, apalagi kalo diripyu.. Makasih.. makasih. Untuk pertanyaannya, baca aja dulu chapter ini..^^

**25864620-Akari chan- **: Makin panjang? Ya sudahlah! Read and Review!!

'**.Yoh..'** : rajin? Nggak juga kok, saya juga banyak tugas sih, tapi saya usahain.

Sena menjadi lebih lembut ya? Iya, Sena kan Melancolis. Huahaha *dilempar bola football sama Sena*. Telah Update!!

**Machiko Savannah** : Iyah, Machiko-chan, udah Apdeth. Taulah, HiruMamo.. Ehem-ehem-suiitt.. *dilempar granat*. Nikmati Chappie ini yah!

HAPPY READING!

* * *

****************

Pagi,

Hari ini hari keduaku les di tempat sialan itu (ngikutin gaya You-nii), sekaligus hari terakhir. Last Day. Huh. gara-gara You-nii dan Mamo-nee sih. Sialan nih dua orang. Nggak bisa kayaknya ngeliat sedikit aja aku senang (?), terutama si Setan itu.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah, mau les di tempat hiburan, mau di Mall, di manapun deh, aku nggak peduli. Yang membuatku berat itu hanyalah satu. Satu hal yang palin tidak bisa kuhindari. Satu yang membuatku selalu bimbang dan tidak bisa menentukan perasaanku. Dan satu-satunya pria yang eksistensinya di hatiku saat ini adalah antara ada dan tiada.

Seorang pria yang bisa membuat seluruh organ tubuhku mati karena tatapannya yang lembut itu. Pria yang selalu membuatku menguras dan menghabiskan airmataku untuk saat ini. Pria yang memiliki mata cokelat keemasan dan bening itu.

**Sena Kobayakawa**

Sena.

Ya, Sena..

********

Kelas dansa kali ini sama saja, tidak terlalu istimewa, tapi lumayan melelahkan. You-nii, Mamo-nee, Yuki-nii tidak kelihatan. Katanya sih ada persiapan penting untuk menyambut sesuatu. Persiapan apaan sih?? Apa yang kapal pesiar itu? Atau rencana-rencana gila mereka yang lainnya? Yah, sebenarnya berprasangka buruk pada orang lain, tetapi mereka itu memang selalu membuatku 'Berprasangka Buruk' akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Apa yang mereka lakukan kok kayaknya selalu misterius dan penuh dengan KEGILAAN yang tidak masuk akal dengan logika seorang manusia (maklum sih, yang satu Setan). Mau nggak mau deh, harus curiga terus, dari kemaren saja contohnya. Kok kayaknya aku dikerjai terus?

Seperti yang kubilang, hari ini adalah hari dansa kedua sekaligus hari dansa yang terakhir. Hebat sekali lesku ini, les kilat selama 2 hari. Hari ini, juga biasa-biasa saja sih, tidak istimewa, namun aku baru tahu kalau ternyata modal dansa awalnya itu berdansa dengan kursi yang benda mati , mencoba berdansa dengan kursi. Kursi yang keras dan kaku plus tidak hidup. Bagus. Bagus sekali.

"Yaaak!!" kata guru dansa cowok yang kayaknya hermaprodit (kelamin dua, agak banci-banci gitu deh) itu tereak-tereak heboh, seperti saat Bang Rhoma Irama lagi nyanyi *lho?*, "Goyang ke kiri, ke kanan. Yaaakk! Yak! Yak! Terus! Ya! Nona Taki, sudah benar!"

Sialan! Pakai nama Taki, lagi. Huhuh. Bikin kerin

Padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, aku Cuma memutar-mutar kursi dan memutar tubuhku sendiri. Sebenarnya niatnya bermain-main biar nih guru satu bisa naik darah dengan harapan dia bakal balik ke kodratnya dan kembali waras, sehingga tidak membuatku melakukan hal konyol dan gila lainnya, selain.. well, berdansa dengan kursi. Konyol sekali. Aku bisa jadi orang gila professional setelah keluar dari tempat ini. Pakai otak kenapa? Kenapa coba nggak pakai patung plastik / replika manusia yang paling tidak sedikit lebih baik daripada kursi dan nan ringan itu? (_ini mah salahnya Author, ayo timpukin Author rame-rame!! *author ngabur*_)

"Uwoh" si Guru teriak-teriak lagi, entah kagum ato keselek, "Tuan Kobayakawa! Sedikit lagi!! Ayo!" kata Guru Hermaprodit itu. Ya, Sena sekelas denganku. Tapi mungkin ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Oh tuhan, sampai kapan aku harus ada di ruangan yang konyol ini??

********

Saat Sesi latihan bareng kursi yang konyol itu berakhir..

"Yaaakk!" kata Guru hermaprodit tereak lagi tiba-tiba dengan sedikit 'melambai', "Saya hitung sampai 3, dan kalian semua harus dapat pasangan!!"

"HAH?" Semua pada kaget, murid di kelas itu Cuma ada 8, termasuk aku. Dan 5 diantaranya COWOK. Ini guru hermaprodit gak beres. Dan semuanya bisa merasakan hal itu. Namun sebelum bisa protes lebih jauh, sang guru sudah keburu menghitung.

WHAT THE…. Aku memekik dalam hati. Mengutuki guru ini.

"SATU!"

Mulailah berhamburan nggak jelas.

"DUA!"

Mulai dapat pasangan, tapi kok aku nggak dapat ya?

"TIGA!"

DLEP! Semuanya sudah dapat pasangan, meski cowok ama cowok dan cewek ama cewek. HUWA! Aku belum dapat.

"Nona Taki," kata Guru itu mendekatiku dengan aura berbeda. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak peduli.

"_BUKAN TAKI! TAPI SUZUNA! Su-Zu-Na!"_ sedikit mengomel dengan nama Taki itu.

"Ah," katanya mendesis dan memperhatikan sekitar, "Nona Suzuna dengan tuan Kobayakawa." Katanya tiba-tiba dengan _Innocent-Face_ yang sumpah tanpa dosa itu.

"WHAT?" aku mendelik.

_**WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!!**_

Kenapa aku harus bersama laki-laki ini? Laki-laki yang terus membuatku bingung. Dia juga sepertinya serba salah. Kami memang punya masalah yang sepertinya tidak bisa diganggu gugat untuk saat ini. Ini gila. Aku makin merasa seperti orang gila professional di kelas ini.

"Ettou.." kataku sedikit dengan nada memelas, "Boleh tukar?"

Aku menatap guru itu dengan tatapan Shincan yang memohon pada Ibunya untuk dibelikan Snack. Dengan mata penuh bintang dan harapan. Dan lalu dengan nada yang di melas-melaskan biar nih guru satu kasian sama anak muridnya.

Pertama dia menatapku dengan kemayu. Dan tersenyum kecil. Membuatku punya harapan.

"Jadi?" tanyaku lagi masih dengan tampilan screen (?) seperti tadi.

Dia tersenyum lalu berkata :

"Tidak," kata guru hermaprodit itu tegas, mengagetkanku, ternyata aku gagal merayunya, "Sekarang ayo semuanya! Lakukan gerakkan dansa yang tadi saya ajarkan bersama pasangan kalian! Berdansa sungguhan! Jika sudah kesini, bagi yang bersama Tuan Youichi, akan langsung lulus jika berhasil melewati level ini."

"HIEE?" aku merinding sendiri, Sepertinya You-nii bisa mengendalikan dunia. Dengan _Akuma Techou-_nya.

"Yak! Jangan banyak omong lagi," kata Guru itu, "Lakukan sekarang juga!"

**WHAT THE HELL?**

FUCKING-DEMON!! Ingin rasanya memaki-maki You-nii dengan kata-kata itu, tapi aku sayangnya lebih takut pada Ressolve, Riffless, Machinegun, Revolve, Granat, Shotgun, Bazooka dan berbagai senjata milik You-nii lainnya. Dia memang setan kali ya.

Dan berarti itu, aku harus berdansa bersama Sena, Kobayakawa Sena. Laki-laki yang kemarin berkata lebih baik melupakan aku.. Aku akan menganggapnya orang lain hari ini. Untuk hari ini dan esok, mungkin aku akan benar-benar melupakan pria yang telah membuat hatiku lebur seperti ini.

Kurasa, dulu..

_**A**__**ku memang benar-benar salah jatuh cinta..**_

****

TRLLIIITTT!! HP ku berdering. Kursusnya selesai sudah. Dan sekarang sudah sore. Aku ada di ruang lobby saat ini, menunggu jemputan. Berarti tinggal persiapan untuk besok. Ternyata Mamo-nee yang menelepon.

"_Konbawa, Suzuna-chan?_" kata Mamo-nee.

"_Na? Konbawa. Doushite, Mamo-nee??_"

"Tidak, kursusmu sudah tamat kan?"

"Sudah, capeeekk sekali," kataku sedikit memelas.

"Begitu, besok jangan lupa ya, jam 7 kujemput," kata Mamo-nee.

"Memang kita berangkat pakai apa?"

"Nanti saja diberitahunya," kata Mamo-nee singkat tapi langsung membuat aku kecewa.

"Apa sih??" kataku memancing-mancing lagi. Semoga saja bisa mendapat informasi.

"RA-HA-SI-A!" kata Mamo-nee langsung menutup teleponnya. Hihhh!! Nyebelin! Balik deh penyakit rahasianya.

"Maaaaaaiiiiiii Siiiiissssteeeeerrrrrrrrr!!!" Kakak memanggil dan melambai-lambai dengan norak padaku. Dia mengeluarkan aura bling-bling yang Cuma dimiliki olehnya itu. Dari mobil sedan di depan. Aku menghela nafas dan berdiri, segera menuju mobil Sedan itu. Kuharap Sena tidak ada di sana.

"_Matte!_" kataku, "Nii-san!"

Aku segera memasuki mobil dan menyadari tidak ada Sena di sana. Yokkatta. Haah, aku tidak tahu harus berwajah seperti apa nantinya kalau ada dia.

Dan kami pulang.

***********

Sampai di rumah, dan aku tahu, besok firasatku buruk, entah apa yang direncanakan You-nii dan Mamo-nee dan juga yang lain. Dan benar-benar bodoh kalau aku sampai termakan jebakan mereka. Sudah berulangkali nih aku dikerjai! Tapi entah kenapa selalu begitu. Padahal, bukannya tidak ada keledai yang akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya ya? Huh, Mentang-mentang merupakan Deimon Smart Trio, jangan gitu dong!

Besok di kapal pesiar, dijemput Mamo-nee. Pakai apa? Terus pakai baju apa?

Memangnya ada apa sih? Serius sekali sampai di Kapal pesiar begitu..

Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, antara aku, dan Dia. Ya, dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena..

TRLLTTT!!!

"Halooo??"

"Suzuna?" wah, ternyata Mamo-nee.

"Yaa??"

"Besok siang temani aku ke mall. Biasa, gimana mau pesta kalau nggak punya gaun!" Oke, well, khas cewek. Akupun pasti memikirkannya. Bagaimana caranya agar bisa tampil sempurna. Tidak ada anak gadis yang tidak begitu kan?

"Oh, OK," aku mengiyakan saja, toh aku juga ingin mencari apa yang harus kucari esok.

Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi besok ya?? Surga atau Neraka Jahannam? Aku akan lihat yang pasti dan kuharap itu adalah sesuatu yang normal, bukan aneh bin ajaib.

************

Malam hari,

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sial. Kalau tidak, nanti kalau telat, You-nii bisa marah-marah nih. Yah, daripada Cuma melamun dan menguap tidak jelas, sebaiknya aku Internetan saja deh. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak online.

Aku mengambil modem. Menarik kabel telepon, lalu mengambil laptop kesayanganku, yang kutempeli screen bergambar teman-teman berbagai tim Amefuto yang pernah melawan DevilBats. Tim Deimon tentu saja ada. Dan wajahnya, wajah laki-laki itu

**Sena****…**

Terpampang jelas, membawa helm ber-eyeshieldnya itu. Kapan kira-kira aku bisa melupakannya ya? Laki-laki yang selalu membuatku bimbang ini? Laki laki yang selalu memperlihatkan matanya yang teduh itu?

Sena.. ya?

Ah, aku melamun lagi. Aku segera menghubungkan modem ke laptopku tercinta _(hwalah)_. Membuka '_Panggung_'. Yep, '_Panggung_', lebih enak search disini. Sekarang lagi mo chat. Ah, pake _Messenger_ saja! Lagipula _friend_-ku di sana sudah cukup banyak dan akrab.

Aku segera membuka _Account_-ku. Yay! Ada teman baru. tunggu, nama usernya... SK21_12. Kok kayaknya aku baru kenal ya? Menarik.

"Siapa ya?" ketikku dikeyboard. Dan segera menekan 'Enter'. Pesannya terkirim. Dia online kok.

_Kutunggu 1 menit, dia tidak balas._

"Aku Suzuna.. dari nama userku sudah kan? Cheer_Suzu. Kamu siapa?? Baru kelihatan." Aku mengetik dan mengirimnya sekali lagi.

Kutunggu lagi dia tetap tidak balas, oh Tuhan, Orang ini benar-benar menghabiskan kesabaranku!

Ah, profilnya. Selidiki saja. Pasti aku bisa punya info tentang orang yang menyebalkan ini kan? Aku mengklik profilnya. Aku malah jadi makin kecewa saat membacanya.

**Username : SK21_12**

**Complete Name : Unknown.**

**TTL : Tokyo, December 21****st****.**

**City : Tokyo**

**-HIDDEN BIO-**

Oh Tuhan, kok namanya disamarkan sih. Eh, tunggu, 21 Desember? Kok kayaknya kenal? Sudahlah. Jadi boring. Sebaiknya aku logout saja. Peruntunganku jelek banget saat ini. Bener-bener jelek.

Semoga besok tidak sejelek hari ini. Perasaan teman-temanku, kalau online pasti membalas apa yang kukirim. Selalu. Nggak kayak nih orang. Padahal OL, kalau dia Off sih nggak masalah. Sombong sekali sih dia! Nanti aku minta ajarin You-nii buat ngehack! Ku-hack nanti nih orang!!

Dan saatnya untuk menutup malam ini.

Aku menatap bulan di Jendela. Bulannya redup dan pucat. Namun sinarnya tetap sampai ke kamarku. Aku mensedekapkan tangan. Ah! Seandainya saja tuhan bisa memperhatikan aku dari sana. Melihatku dengan jelas.

_Tuhan__,_

_Jika dia memang pantas dekat denganku.._

_Maka dekatkanlah.._

_Dan jika ia tidak diperuntungkan untukku.._

_Maka jauhkanlah.._

_Karena, aku takut semua ini,.._

_Jika tidak berjalan mengikuti takdir.._

_Malah akan membuka sebuah,_

_Tabir Kehancuran_

Dan saat itu, aku kembali menatap bulan. Dan bulan itu seolah bertanya padaku.

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_**Hei Bulan.. Aku hanya Ingin..**_

_**BAHAGIA…**_

****************************

**

* * *

  
**

**BONUS**** (Author lagi baek)**

**Sena's Diary**** – Ahh…**

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, gadis itu masih tidak peduli padaku. Aku juga bodoh! Kenapa tadi, tidak mengajaknya bicara, saat dansa. Padahal saat itu kami berdua. Huwah!! Baka, Sena!!

Malam ini, aku juga mencoba chat, tapi teman chatku Cuma Monta. Ya, itupun tidak lama karena dia juga ada keperluan. Entah apa itu. Hiruma-san juga ada, tapi aku tidak berani mengajak dia Chat. Cari mati. Mamori-nee sedang off. Tapi ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianku..

Gadis yang memakai user Cheer_Suzu. Ya. Gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya aku punya account _Messenger_ Aku sama sekali tidak berani membalas pesan yang dia kirim padaku. Entah apa yang kutakutkan.

Gadis yang selalu membuatku bimbang, apa dia juga akan hadir pada pesta Hiruma-san besok??

Kuharap, aku bisa bicara lagi dengannya..

Dengan Suzuna-chan.. gadis itu.. _aku selalu memikirkannya…_

Tuhan, kenapa kau dekatkan aku dengan gadis itu??

Di dunia ini, dialah yang paling kutakuti..

Dan di dunia ini…

_**dialah**__** yang paling kuinginkan…**_

* * *

**FROM AUTHOR :  
**

**Wah, udah chappie 11 yah??**

**Ternyata udah segini.. tak menyangka saiia..**

**Lagi-lagi dengan penuh penyesalan, saiia minta maap sama typo yang ga pernah bagus-bagus dari kemaren. Meski udah diperingatin ama beberapa senpai.**

**HUEEEE!! *nangis lebay***

**Okeh deh.. mungkin mulai beberapa chapter ke depan.. saiia akan sedikit memperpanjang wordnya. Yah, soalnya idenya juga lagi berkembang pesat. Sekali lagi, saiia minta maap sama typonya dan juga ke GJ-an serta abalnya cerita ini. Well, saiia juga bingung sih, kapan ini cerita tamatnya, ngga jelas banget (yang nulis aja gak jelas), malah kadang lari-lari tuh. (emang marathon?). Oia, saya samarin deh nama sarana masuk ke dunia Internet dan nama **_**Account**_**nya, takutnya nanti malah ada tuntutan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kan saiia males nulis Disclaimernya.**

**Tambahan : ****Nah, Minna-san.. Terimakasih banyak atas ripyu kalian. Hehe *cengengesan*.. Humm, di Fict saya yang Fever! Juga, makasih ya. Berhubung saya pegel nge-PM, jadi untuk Suzuna-Chan's Diary ini cukup disini saja. Soalnya saya juga ga bisa lama-lama. Tapi saya usahain lah, untuk ngereview fict-fict kawan-kawan sekalian. Akhir-akhir ini, kenapa banyak Senpai yang keluar alias Quit? Saya agak sedih juga mendapati hal ini terjadi di Fandom kita tercinta ini. Bukan hanya di fandom ini, tapi juga di Dunia FFn kita. Padahal banyak sekali senpai-senpai yang berkualitas dan berkualifikasi (?) dan tentunya menjadi pembimbing dalam dunia FFn ini, tapi kenapa Quit? Humm, tapi saya ga bisa apa-apa sih. Soalnya saya ngga bisa untuk melarang senpai-senpai sekalian. Kalo itu yang terbaik, ya sudahlah. Tapi saya harap, saya bisa menjumpai tulisan-tulisan senpai tersebut di tempat dan lain waktu.**

**OIA, CHAPTER DEPAN : Pair baru = SUZURIKU! *ditampol SuzuSena Fans***

**Mind To Review?**


	12. Before HELL Party

_Pesta ini.. Ya Tuhan.. Hari ini.. Aku yakin ini akan menjadi Neraka. Paling tidak itulah yang bisa kubayangkan…._

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.  
Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Suzuna**_**-chan**_**'s Diary**

**12****th**** Page – Before Hell Party**

**By Youichi Fitria**

**.**

**~Warning~**

**Abal, ga mutu, GJ, sok puitis, lebay, OOC (kali ini Hiruma), **_**slight**_** HiruMamo, dll**

**.**

**PS : Berganti jadi SuzuRiku untuk sementara dan beberapa chapter ke depan ***_**dilempar batu sama SuzuSena Fans**_*****

**.**

**.Don't Like – Don't read.**

Pagi ini kembali lagi, bersantai lagi. Dan aku tahu, lebih baik bersantai dari sekarang. Menyelesaikan dan memuaskan segala sesuatu sebelum _Hell Party_ itu. Masih pukul 10.20.

Aku segera buru-buru dengan _inline skate_-ku yang setia itu, hehehe, kemana lagi kalau bukan menuju Rumah Mamo_-nee_. Yaah, paling tidak bisa merefreshkan diri dari awal. Hm, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya?

Ah, 10 menit, sampai juga. Syukur saja karena tidak ada kejadian aneh selama aku berjalan ke tempat ini. Fyuh.

"_Mamooo-neee!_" aku memanggil dari balik pintu.

"_Matte!_" suara Mamo_-nee_ terdengar jelas, dan tidak lama setelah suara itu, pintu terbuka, dan seperti biasa, terlihatlah Mamo_-nee_, namun kali ini dia terlihat Modis. Pakai _dress_ pink pendek lalu _legging_ hitam pendek. _High heels_ 5 cm terlihat jelas. Rambutnya diikat ke atas. Ckckck, waaahh, Mamo_-nee_, kalau aku cowok, aku pasti sudah naksir kamu. (alert : no YURI)

Tapi, ada yang aneh, bukannya kita jalan kaki? Ngapain pake _High heels_ 5 cm begitu? Bukannya itu malah bikin pegal-pegal?

"Mamo_-nee_, kok pake _High heels_? Memang kita mau pakai apa ke Mall?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh iya!" Mamo_-nee_ menepuk dahinya sendiri, manisnya jadi agak hilang deh, "Aku lupa ngasih tahu Suzu_-chan_ kalau kita ke sana naik…"

Sebelum Mamo_-nee_ menyelesaikan kata-katanya, jawaban yang aku tunggu sudah ada di depan mata.

DRRRMMM, CKKKIIITTT..

"YAAAA HAAA!!"

Terlihatlah si setan yang sumpah keren itu di mata Author *_diusir Suzuna_*

"Y-you-you_-nii_?" aku kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa si Setan ini ada di sini?

Yak, tepat, HIRUMA YOUICHI, dengan naek Motor _Macchia Nera Concept Bike_ [1] hitam mengkilat dengan aksen yang keceee dan jadi favorit gadis-gadis masa kini itu ada di depan mata. Ya ampuuun! Itu kan salah satu dari 5 motor termahal di dunia!! Dengan Jaket putih beraksen hitam dan kaos merah, serta celana jeans hitam yang senada, huaaaahhh, ya ampun. Kaget rasanya. Kalau Di Eyeshield 21 gak ada Mamo_-nee_, aku pasti naksir kamu, You_-nii_! *_plak_*

"_Yo, Kuso Cheer, Kuso Mane_," katanya dengan tampang keren *_Author : nosebleed_*, melepas helmnya. Rambut pirang _spike_ miliknya sedikit berantakan.

"Kita naik motor," kata Mamo_-nee_ mengakhiri kata-katanya yang tadi terpotong.

"Naik cepat, Gadis sialan," kata You_-nii_, Mamo_-nee_ yang merasa akhirnya naik juga di belakang You_-nii_. Antenaku naik, tapi berganti kebingungan, kalo Mamo_-nee_ naik bareng You_-nii_, aku naik apa??

"Ee-ettoou.." Aku sedikit bingung mau bicara apa, "Aku naik apa??"

"Tch, dibelakang, _Cheer_ Sialan," You_-nii_ menunjuk ke belakang, terlihatlah laki-laki berambut putih keperakkan yang amat kukenal, dengan helm dan Motornya itu, yaaahh, meski nggak sekeren You_-nii_ sih, tapi lumayan.

Riku Kaitani.

"Rikkun?!" kata Mamo_-nee_ kaget, melihat anak didiknya (?) itu.

"Yo, Mamo_-neechan_, Suzuna," kata Riku melepas helmnya, iwaww, keren juga kok.

"Kau ikut dengan rambut putih sialan itu, Cheer sialan," kata You_-nii_ memasang Helmnya, "Dan kami, duluan."

DRRRRRRRRMMM. Motor You_-nii_ berlalu terlebih dahulu. Menuju Mall Deimon di kota Tokyo ini. Mengerikan, motor itu. Darimana coba dapatnya?

"Ayo naik," kata Riku, "Atau nanti kamu dimarahin Hiruma_-san_."

"Ee, uh, ee.. iya deh," akhirnya aku naik juga. Meski ragu juga sih. RIku bener-bener_ cool _sih! Baru kali ini aku naik motor bareng seorang laki-laki se-_cute_ dia. Oke, kenapa _cute_? Karena dia lebih cocok dibilang _cute_ daripada _cool_ sih. Tipe cowok yang… _well_.. Manis.

"Pegangan ya," kata Riku menggoda.

"EEE?" aku blushing.

"Aku ngebut lho, nanti kamu jatuh," kata Riku dengan nada yang (lagi-lagi) menggoda, akhirnya kupegang juga pinggulnya. Meski dengan malu-malu sih.

"Siap? GOOOO!!!"

DRRRRRMMMM!!! Sialan nih Riku! Dia beneran ngebut!

**********

Sampai juga di Mall Deimon. Motornya You_-nii_ parkirannya VVIP, pakai dijaga Tentara Angkatan Darat segala, dua di setiap sisi. (_jangan bayangkan betapa besar tempat parkirannya_). Buset dah nih orang. Bukan, bukan orang, setan kali ya?

Aku dan Riku _sweatdrop_. Tapi kami berdua tahu bagaimana You_-nii_ itu. Jadi tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Tapi kok mau-maunya Mamo_-nee_ yang sederhana itu bersama You_-nii_ yang sumpah sangat _cruel_ dan hm, cukup berlebihan itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak gadis macam Mamo_-nee_. Tapi toh, tidak dipungkiri, You_-nii_ memang keren. Seleranya juga bagus. *_paling tidak, itulah yang author rasakan_*

Ada atapnya, lalu ada pembersih motornya (author tak tahu apa namanya, orang yang rajin merawat motor itu lho), mengelap-ngelap itu motor dengan MuPeng luar ampun. Ckckck.

Dan karpet merah, dari parkiran sampai pintu utama Mall. Wajah heran orang-orang terlihat jelas, namun ketika melihat nama kanji Hiruma Youichi, di bagian terakhir karpet dekat motor itu, wajah heran berganti cengok plus kekagetan luar biasa. _Ini orang kayanya segimana sih??_ Kalo dijadikan kandidat Diktator yang baru, You_-nii_ cocok banget tuh. Secara, kepemimpinannya yang **kau-tahu-bagaimana-maksudku**.

Dan para anggota Deimon tahu, kalau orang (?) ini bukannya kaya, tapi orang (?) ini pintar MENGANCAM KEPALA SEKOLAH sampai ngutang di Bank seumur hidup.

TRLLTTTT..

"Halo??"

"Suzuna_-chan_? Sudah sampai??"

"Ini sudah sama Riku," kataku, melirik Riku yang sedang memarkir motornya di parkiran terdekat. Sekedar info, dia parkir di tempat umum.

"Ah ya, nanti aku telepon lagi, mau nyari gaun dulu! _Bye_!"

Teleponnya ditutup. Riku menghampiriku.

"Siap? Ayo, malam ini toh aku diundang juga, jadi sekalian mau cari jas yang cocok," kata Riku.

"Lho? Kamu diundang? Bukannya hanya anggota DevilBats??"

"Aku, Agon_-san_ plus ceweknya, Yamato_-san_, Karin_-san_ dan beberapa _All Star_ yang lain diminta datang secara khusus, yah, nggak banyak sih," kata Riku tenang, "Dan daripada ada kematian besok, lebih baik aku pergi deh."

Lumayan ada teman. Paling tidak untuk melupakan hal yang menyedihkan kemarin. Kurasa Riku tidak buruk juga.

"Yaa, Rii!" kataku seperti biasa, "_LET'S GOOO!!_" aku menarik tangan Riku.

"Ah," kata Riku sedikit kaget, lalu dia terkikik pelan, "Ahaha, kamu manis ya, nggak salah.."

"Eh?" aku kaget dan _blushing_ sendiri.

"Ah, lupakan," kata Riku dengan senyum manis, _he's really cute_!!! Oh, kenapa sih harus bersama cowok _cute_ ini? _Cute boy_ deh, "Ayo, katanya mau belanja?"

"Eh, Ayo," aku salting (dan _melting_ *_maybe_*) sendiri.

_**Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini??**_

_**Kenapa jadi begini?**_

***** **

"Yaaa!~" aku histeris sendiri, karena memasuki toko yang dimana Mamo_-nee_ memakai Dress panjang putih yang manis. Dengan _High Heels_ putih, sarung tangan panjang dan…. Sempurna!!! Tapi sayangnya belum dirias sih.

"Suzu--"

"Wah, manis sekali, Mamo_-neechan_," kata Riku sependapat denganku. Sejujurnya Mamo_-nee_ memang sangat manis.

"Yaaa!!~ Rii benar!!"

"Oh ya, Hiruma_-san_ mana?"

"Dia…" belum Mamo_-nee_ menjawab, You_-nii_ sudah keburu muncul duluan dengan setelan _Tuxedo_-nya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Manager Sialan?" You_-nii_ keluar dengan setelan _Tuxedo_ hitam beraksen emas di beberapa bagian, dasi, celana dan kemeja yang senada. Lalu sarung tangan putih, sepatu hitam, lalu kacamata bingkai perak yang sesuai dengan muka You_-nii_, yang… yang.. _benar-benar keren_!! Persis bangsawan. Seperti nonton Anime Kuroshitsuji saja. You_-nii_ mirip Sebastian waktu di pesta itu. Kyaaaa!! Cuma rambut, sifat, kedudukan dan keberadaan saja yang beda.. sisanya persis! Kan keduanya sama-sama _Akuma_!! *_Author terlalu histeris, jadi sementara dihipnotis dulu_*

"HIEE!" Riku dan aku sama-sama kaget, "Kereen. You_-nii_ keren."

"Kekeke," You_-nii_ hanya terkekeh pelan, "Bagus juga ternyata."

"Benar-benar," Mamo_-nee_ blushing sendiri, entah kenapa, "_Bagus_."

"Hmm?" You_-nii_ melirik Mamo_-nee_ dari balik kacamata berbingkai bulan miliknya, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah!" Mamo_-nee_ kaget sendiri, "Ee, itu.. anu, aku… kau, cocok dengan itu. Juga kacamatanya…"

"Begitu?" kata You_-nii_ mengangkat alisnya, lalu kemudian tersenyum. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini? Warna mawar putih," kata Mamo_-nee_ blushing, antena di kepalaku naik, "Katun, jadi tidak panas."

Ehm, mereka berdua seperti pengantin nih.

You_-nii_ mengelus sisi rambut Mamo_-nee_ dengan tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan, ekspresinya beda dari biasanya, "Tidak buruk juga."

Mamo_-nee_ semerah tomat sekarang.

"A-ahahaha!" Riku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ne?"

"Suzuna, carilah gaunmu," kata Riku mendorongku ke tempat lain. Huh! Padahal kan masih mau lihat!

"_Rii~_" bisikku, "_Aku masih mau lihat tahu!_"

"_Jangan ganggu mereka! Mamo-neechan nanti bisa rusak suasana hatinya. Hiruma-san juga tumben-tumbenan begitu! Kalau diganggu, bisa-bisa yang satu ngambek yang satu ngamuk!_" Riku memperingatkanku.

"Benar juga," kataku ingat, terakhir aku jadi penguntit dan menguntit mereka, akhir-akhirnya malah diancam habis-habisan, ditodong _riffles, ressolve_ dan _bazooka_ pula! Sementara Mamo_-nee_ bersikukuh nggak mau ngomong denganku seharian.

"Sudah sana!" kata Riku. Akupun segera berlalu.

.

_**[Normal POV]**_

"Ah, gadis yang merepotkan," kata Riku pada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi manis. Tidak heran kau bisa menyukainya, Sena."

****** **

_**[Back To Suzuna's POV]**_

"Ah, Rii," kataku keluar dari ruang ganti, memakai gaun merah gelap selutut, bagian bahu ditutup dengan selendang sutra tipis hitam yang transparan, terikat hingga dada. Ternyata disini lengkap, satu baju plus sama aksesorisnya.

Ah ya, High Heels hitam 5 cm, juga gelang merah di tangan kananku.

Riku menoleh, menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, dia tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

"Manis sekali," katanya dengan ekspresi lembut, "Tidak kalah dengan Mamo_-nee_."

"Eh?" aku blushing lagi, "K-kamu nggak pilih untukmu sendiri," aku mengalihkan topik.

"Ah ya!" kata Riku, "Tolong!" dia memanggil pelayan di dekat situ.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Bisa pilihkan yang serasi buatku, dengan gadis ini?" tanya Riku.

"Hah? Rii, ke--"

"Karena aku ingin tampak serasi denganmu, Suzu_-chan_," kata Riku dengan nada _gentle_ dan tenang, sedikit menggoda. Senyum _angelic_-nya tidak lupa ditampilkan. Wajahku semerah tomat sekarang. Dia tersenyum lagi-ralat!-dia terkikik kecil!

"Hahaha, tenanglah, aku suka saja warna seperti _dress_mu. Mungkin hitam atau _dark blue_ cocok denganku," dia tertawa kecil, menatapku yang 'merah' itu.

Sialan! Dia mempermainkan perasaanku!

*******

"Ah, keren," kataku menatap Riku yang kuakui benar-benar keren dengan _tuxedo dark blue_nya, lengkap dengan aksesori lainnya.

"Makasih ya," katanya tersenyum simpul, "Bagus yang ini saja ya?"  
"Emm…"

"Yah, bahannya dingin dan kamu bilang juga keren sih…" dia agak tersipu.

"Eh?"

"R-riku?" suara yang kukenal dari pintu depan Butik itu, "Suzu.."

"Ah! Senaa!" kata Riku, "Mau cari pakaian juga ya? Sendiri?!"

Sena masuk menghampiri.

Aku dan Riku yang masih sama-sama pakai pakaian butik itu memang seperti pasangan. Seperti kata si pelayan tadi. Mungkin _dia_ heran juga ya?

"Iya," kata Sena singkat, "Suzuna juga disini ya?"

"Iya!" kata Riku dengan _**manis**_nya, "Malam ini dia akan jadi teman dansaku lho!!"

"Eh?!" kataku agak kaget, "Rii--"

"Ah," kata Sena menunduk, "Kayaknya aku mengganggu nih."

Terjadi keheningan singkat diantara kami.

"E-ehm, t-tapi selamat ya! Sudah dapat teman dansa!" Suara dan senyum Sena yang dipaksakan. Menyorongkan tangannya. Seolah-olah dia senang saat ini. Dasar Plin-plan!

Panas sekali.. dadaku.. sakit..

PLAK!! Aku menampar pipi Sena.

"Bisa-bisanya sih kau senang!" kataku berkaca-kaca, segera menarik tangan Riku, "Rii, aku yang ini saja, masalah bayarnya, aku sudah bawa banyak."

"Aku juga yang ini saja, untuk biaya, sudah ada dari _bos_ kita."

"Ah! tolong! Kami yang ini saja!" teriakku pada pelayan toko itu. Tanpa banyak cangcingcong segera ganti lagi dengan pakaian biasa di kamar ganti. Lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Pergi dari orang itu.

_Aku jadi makin bimbang.._

_**Hei,**_

_**Engkaukah orangku satu-satunya?**_

**~*****************~**

**Di tempat tadi **_**[PS : Normal POV]**_

"Kenapa dia disini bersamamu?!" kata Sena agak panas.

"Dia tidak punya teman untuk mencari apa yang harus dia cari sebelum pesta. Mamo_-neechan_ sudah bersama Hiruma_-san_, tidak salah kan, kalau aku……"

"Kenapa malah kau!" Sena agak marah.

"Dan kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!" Riku juga naik darah. Sena menyadari baru kali itu dia bersikap seperti itu, kepada sahabat dekatnya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah," kata Sena, "Lupakan itu, aku mau _mencari apa yang harus kucari_ juga sekarang."

Dia hendak melewati Riku. Riku menahan lengannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Aku tahu kau dan dia ada masalah sekarang," bisik Riku, "Dan kalau sampai malam ini kau tidak membuatnya kembali padamu, aku tidak akan segan-segan merebutnya."

"Tch!" Sena mengelak dan segera mencari setelan yang paling cocok dengannya.

"Aku akan merebut, _orangmu satu-satunya_…"

*******

**(Back to Suzuna's POV)**

"Ayo, Rii~," kataku berusaha kembali seperti biasa, "Sekarang bayarnya…"

Aku mencari dompet. Riku menghentikanku.

"Tidak usah, Suzu_-chan_!" kata Riku, "Ah, maaf, nona," katanya kali ini pada pelayan. Aku heran sendiri.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Emm, untuk aku dan gadis ini, bayarannya untuk jas dan gaun tadi.. pakai ini saja," katanya memberikan sebuah kertas, "Boleh?"

"Hah? Kertas?" aku makin heran. Pelayan itu membacanya sejenak. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

"AAH! TENTU SAJA! TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENGUNJUNGI BUTIK KAMI!!! MAAFKAN JIKA ADA KESALAHAN DALAM MELAYANI!!"

Riku mengambil belanjaan dan segera mengajakku pergi. Sena terdiam di pojokkan. Aku hanya meliriknya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Tadi itu.."

"Biasa, bahan dari Hiruma_-san_," kata Riku, "Dia yang menyuruhku."

"Begitu," kataku, "Kita pulang ya, Rii. Aku mau istirahat, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 12."

"_Well_, baiklah," katanya.

*******

DRRRMMM! Motor Riku melaju kencang, aku yang dibelakang hanya bisa pegangan erat-erat dan harap-harap cemas semoga selamat dan cepat sampai tujuan.

"Hei," kata Riku tiba-tiba ditengah deru motor dan angin yang kencang itu.

"Apa Rii??"

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sena, ya?" kata Riku. Nadanya mendingin.

"Ehm, soal itu," kataku agak bingung entah harus cerita atau tidak pada Riku.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku, Sena itu sahabat dekatku, kau tidak bicara dengan akrab dengannya tadi, pasti ada masalah, padahal kalian sudah lama kenal."

"Ah, begitulah," kataku.

"Kalau sampai malam ini Sena tidak juga merebutmu kembali," kata Riku, "Maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengambilmu lho."  
"Ah?!"

"Hmm?" Riku tersenyum tipis.

CKIIIIIIITTT! Motor berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Aku segera turun.

"Bye, sampai jumpa nanti malam," kata Riku dan dia berlalu.

"Bye."

Aku masih sedikit heran. Riku akan..

**Mengambilku?**

*******

"Kekeke, ini semakin menarik saja," kata Hiruma Youichi dari balik layar.

* * *

_**[**__**Special Chapter - Sena's Diary]**_

Ah, sial! Kenapa hari ini gadis itu malah bersama Riku?!

Padahal aku menunggunya dan berharap dia akan bicara dengannya secepat mungkin, tapi Riku malah…

Sial. Dan Riku menantangku kalau tidak bisa mengajak gadis itu bicara dan membuatnya berpaling padaku hingga malam ini.. Maka dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk merebutnya.

Kenapa Riku begitu serius, dan gadis itu.. Astaga.. aku bisa gila kalau begini..

Tuhan, kenapa??

Apa lagi maksudnya ini?? Dan lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan.. untuk gadis itu..??

_Dia benar-benar menakutkan.._

Tetapi..

_Itulah yang membuatku benar-benar menginginkannya.._

**__Tebeceeee__**

*******

**Balasan Review :**

*** Readers :** Makasih berat ya.. Ini apdetnya, yah, nggak bisa kilat sih, XD.. Saya sih lumayan suka HiruMamo, tapi sayangnya, karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak, jadi bosen juga. Makasih ya.. XDDD

*** Liichiro Iru : **Dinantikan? Iwaw, iwaw, kamu baik banget. Gakpapa, makasih banget ya. Ini apdetnya..

*** Fi-kun31 : **Fi-kun toh, hehe, sabar say, gak bisa cepet-cepet juga, lagi kurang ide buat Fic yang satu itu, mungkin nanti saya kasi tau kapan kalau bisa ngapdet. Akhirnya kamu bikin akun juga XD..

*** Kinichairuudo Akari-chan- : **Gak papa, saya juga lama banget Updatenya *plak*.. Hahah, udah Apdet. Bagus gak? Grammar? English saya 60. T^T.. Sudahlah XD

*** YoshiKitty29 : **Yep, emang sengaja biar mereka ga baikan dulu *plak*.. Hahaha, ada apa? Udah liat chapter ini? Ini apdetnya.. XPPP

*** RisaLoveHiru **: Belom ketemu? Hahaha, ayo tebak! Udah keliatan, 'kan di chapt. Ini?

*** Sacchan Linda Shirayuki : **Wai? Suka puisinya? Wah, padahal saya alay bikin puisi *geplaked*. Iya, ini SuzuRikunya. Saya gak bakal quit kalo gak ada masalah, dan saya rasa gak ada masalah XD. Review lagi! *ditabok*

*** Machiko Savannah : ** Iya, dansa. Saya sendiri juga gak tau gimana dansa pake acara diem begitu. Itu memang begitu gampang ditebak, SK21_12, gak ada ide. Ini RikuSuzunya. XDDD

*** Madoka Gabriella Potter **: Iya, bagus gak chapter ini? Senjata? Wah, saya bukannya suka, tapi dapet pas nemu-nemu di mbah google gitu. Hehe.

***

**-Tambahan-**

**[1] Macchia Nera Concept Bike : Motor besar urutan ketiga termahal di dunia. Harganya kira-kira 150.000 euro atau sekitar Rp . Dari namanya sudah diketahui asal usulnya. Motor ini menggunakan mesin Ducati 998RS. Merupakan hasil karya perancang dan Insinyur Italia yang menggunakan teknologi tingkat tinggi. Tujuannya menjadikan motor ini sebagai the **_**ultimate track bike **_**dengan konsep : Indah-sederhana dan sederhana-indah. BTW, selanjutnya bisa dicari infonya. Saya pilih sebagai motor Hiruma karena kayaknya paling cocok aja.**

.

1. **Hari sabtu, kok SMU Deimon libur, dari pelajaran sampai klub? Buktinya si Ketua Komite Disiplin dan si QuarterBack tim Deimon malah jalan-jalan?**

_Ancaman dari Hiruma yang membuat Kepala Sekolah meliburkan mereka, dari KAMIS, JUM'AT, lalu SABTU. Lalu biaya les kemarin pada Kamis dan Jum'at juga sang KepSek lah yang membayar. Dan tentunya segala biaya yang dibutuhkan Hiruma._

2. **Seibu juga libur? Lalu selama diary ini, kan Suzuna nggak sekolah???**

_Seibu dan sekolah lainnya yang tamunya diundang, khusus diminta libur hari itu. Tentu saja KepSek masing-masing sekolah diancam dengan yaaahhh.. aib-aib yang buruk yang telah terbukti adanya oleh Hiruma. Soal sekolahnya Suzuna, berhubung Suzuna sudah mulai mewarisi sikap dan sifat si Commander From Hell, jadi dia mengancam KepSek Sekolah Putri, agar dia istirahat dulu, selain karena ancaman, sang KepSek juga meliburkan karena Suzuna saat itu menderita penyakit Hipotensi, dan beberapa hari sebelumnya jarang masuk, daripada izin mulu, mendingan libur toh? Tapi mentok-mentok juga, kan Si Suzuna udah sembuh, ngapain dia nggak masuk?? Paling alasan paling dasar adalah MALAS. Maklum sih, pasti capek lah, masa baru pulang skul, langsung lari-lari ke SMA Deimon terus latihan Cheer. Bisa-bisa kumat tuh penyakit._

3. **Apa sih yang ada di kertas yang diberikan Riku pada si Pelayan??**

_dari Sang Commander From Hell dong!! Tulisannya_ : "_**Hei, pelayan sialan, gratiskan dua orang yang membeli baju dan memberikan kertas ini padamu. Direktur butikmu, yang tidak lain adalah suamimu sendiri, sudah mengesahkannya, buktinya seperti ada padamu dan telah kuberikan sebelumnya. Kalau tidak, suamimu akan dipermalukan dan usaha kalian akan hancur. Lalu hubunganmu dengan Pria lain juga akan bocor. Ini akan benar-benar kulakukan kalau kau tidak memenuhi permintaanku. Hiruma Youichi**_."

*************

**Ahaahaa! Udah chappie 12 yang panjang banget ini..**

**Hiyah.. udah deh, kebanyakan ntar..**

**Jadi Author Cuma mo pesen..**

**Sebelum semuanya membunuh Author rame-rame..**

**Mendingan Review dulu biar semuanya jadi aman dan damai plus lega.**

**Paling tidak bagi Author ini**

**Dan dengan golok di tangan (eh? Maksudnya Mouse!)**

**Klik tombol dibawah ini**

**Untuk Mereview.**

**  
RnR**

**NYOOOO!!!!**


	13. Approache to the HELL Party

_Pesta ini.. Pesta ini.._

_Sena.. Riku.. Mamo-nee.. You-nii.._

_AAARRGGH!! APA SIH YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?_

**.**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.  
Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Suzuna-Chan's Diary**

**13****th**** Page – Approache To The Hell Party**

**By F. Alyss. YN**

**.**

**~Warning~**

**OOC abis *kali ini kayanya Sena*, abal, ga mutu, pasaran, GJ, sok puitis, dll**

**Masih RikuSuzu loh!**

**.**

**.Don't Like – Don't read.**

.

**_***___XXX___XXX___XXX___***_**

.

* * *

Siang..

Hm, aku jadi bingung sendiri mendengar perkataan Riku tadi. Benar-benar deh. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Sambil berfikir keras, aku juga punya perasaan yang berkata, '_Jangan-jangan…_'

Jangan mempermainkan perasaanku dong! Sudah saat ini lagi masalah, malah dia bilang hal seperti itu, jangan mencoba memberi harapan padaku. Atau aku akan terjerumus lagi.. Aku takut kalau nanti akau akan ada pada masalah yang sama seperti saat ini….

Yaaah, sudah sore, saatnya mandi.

TRLLLLLLLLTTT… Telepon berdering tiba-tiba.

"Halo?"

"Suzuna? Aku mau bicara dan jangan tutup teleponnya," _suara ini_…

"Apa maumu?!" tanyaku dingin. Laki-laki ini..

"Kenapa kau bersama Riku tadi?" katanya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?!"

"Riku itu sahabatku dan kau…"

"Apa?"

"Dan kau… AH! Kenapa kau bersama Riku?"

"Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Titik! Untuk apa kau peduli! Kau bukannya ingin melupakanku seperti katamu waktu itu?!"

"Itu…"

"Jangan buat aku bimbang lebih jauh lagi, Sena!" kataku.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku ingin belajar, _melupakanmu_…."

DLAP! Aku menutup dan membanting telepon genggamku dengan kasar. Terduduk di kasur. Ponsel itu kini di lantai, meski utuh, tapi layarnya sudah gelap. Mati. Aku mengucek mataku yang berairan. Pedih rasanya. Aku bangkit, tapi rasa sakit di dadaku tidak hilang.

"Bodoh!" aku memaksa tubuh kecilku berdiri.

Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera menyiram kepalaku dengan Air dingin. Meski air sudah mengalir, tapi air di mataku tetap tidak bisa berhenti.

"_Sial, kenapa_…"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, tanpa peduli air Shower yang dingin itu terus menyiram kepalaku berserta tubuhku. Aku tidak peduli. Air mataku ini, harus berhenti. Harus. Aku tidak boleh begini..

"_Kau buat aku_…"

Aku membuka kedua mataku, memandangi tangan yang basah oleh air. Air mataku tidak juga berhenti. Seperti air shower yang terus mengguyur, tidak akan bisa berhenti kalau pusatnya tidak dihentikan. Begitu pula denganku saat ini. Aku terus memandangi kedua tanganku.

"_Menderita?_"

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

"Suzuu-_chaaaan_," terdengar suara ibu. Wah, pasti baru datang, kan selama seminggu kemarin dia pergi ke Amerika. Ada urusan keluarga, ayah juga sih. Tapi ayah sih kerja, jadi maklum. Aku sih biasa saja.

"Ibu!" kataku menghampiri dia dibawah, rambutku masih basah dan aku masih belum melupakan apa yang terjadi di hari ini dan saat ini. Aku berusaha tersenyum di depan Ibu.

"Wah, Suzuu, kakakmu mana??"  
"Kakak ada urusan sih katanya, sampai nanti malam," kataku tersenyum paksa. Semata-mata agar ibu tidak khawatir.

"Begitu? Kau tidak apa-apa? Matamu, sedikit bengkak," kata Ibuku keheranan. Naluri seorang ibu memang kuat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!" kubilang. Tapi tatapan ibuku seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Hmm, begitu?" ibuku tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, malam ini aku ada pesta, Bu, perginya sama-sama Mamo-nee," kataku.

"Sudah beli gaunnya? Jangan bikin malu sama gaun yang murahan!"

"Sudah, Bu!" kataku, "Nah, aku siap-siap ya!"

Aku berlari menaikki tangga. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah bagaimana entah. Aku tak tahu.

"Ah, Suzu!" Ibuku memanggil tiba-tiba, aku berhenti dan menoleh, "Ibu hanya mau bilang. Saat jatuh cinta, ada banyak hal yang menyedihkan, tapi tidak sedikit pula hal yang menyenangkan. Jangan pikirkan kesedihan yang kamu alami, ya? _Suzu-chan itu gadis yang luar biasa, gapailah cintamu_.."

"Ah," Ibu membaca pikiranku. Ia tersenyum. Akupun tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Aku segera naik ke kamar. Tadi sedikit aku menatap wajah ibu yang tersenyum manis..

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

"KYAAAAAA!!!" Ibuku heboh sendiri, "Suzuu-_chaannn_ manis sekaliii!!"

Yak, sudah jam setengah 7, tapi aku sudah siap dengan pakaian, sepatu dan tasku. Gaun yang tadi siang dibeli bersama Rii. Gaunnya memang nyaman sih. Tidak panas dan lembut. Harganya memang tidak main-main sih, untung tadi ada tip dari You-nii. Hehe.

"Ah, Ibu, kok jadi lebay kayak begitu sih?" kataku.

"Hmm, manis, tapi," Ibuku diam sejenak, "Riasannya terlalu sederhana nih."  
"Eh?" aku juga baru sadar, aku hanya memakai bedak tipis, lipgloss dan eyeshadow yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Sini, mumpung belum, Ayo, ibu bantu rias!" Ibuku menarikku ke kamarnya.

"HIE!!! Jangan menor-menor yaa!"

"Sip!"

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

"Taraaa! Selesaiii!!!"

Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin dan…. Itu bukan aku!! Ya tuhan, kenapa bisa sebagus ini, tidak menor, tapi tidak juga terlalu tipis. _Blush-on, eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara_ dan entah kosmetik yang-apa-namanya-aku-tidak-tahu-itu.. wah! Semuanya dipadukan dengan sempurna! Rambutku juga yang tadi biasa saja, ditambahkan sedikit jepit untuk poniku dan dibagian bawah Ibuku buat menjadi keriting gantung. Hie! Siapa sih yang ada di kaca ini?

"Maniiisss!! Ibu hebaaaaat!" aku memeluk ibuku.

"Ahaha," Ibuku tertawa kecil, "Mana mungkin aku membuat anakku memalukan."

DRRRRMMMM!!! BRRRRMMM!!! Suara mobil dari depan, lalu kemudian berhenti. Entah mobil siapa yang ada di sana. Dan HP ku bergetar menandakan E-Mail masuk. Ah, ada dua.

**From Mamo-neeChan**

"**Suzuna-chan di depan sudah ada dua mobil. Hiruma-kun di mobil yang di depan, kau masuk di mobil yang belakang ya. Sudah diatur sama Hiruma-kun. Cepatlah. Setelah itu, baru kalian jemput aku."**

**From Rii-Kun**

"**Suzu-chan, lihatlah ke depan."**

"Bu, aku pergi ya!"

"Yaaa! Hati-hati. Selamat berpesta!"

Aku segera menuju pintu depan dan kaget. Tetanggaku ada semua di depan rumah! Bahkan ada dari mereka yang tidak segan membuka jendela jam segini untuk melihat. Entah apa..

Aku buru-buru berlari ke depan. Tidak berlari sih. Hanya berusaha berjalan cepat. Sepatu ini tidak mengizinkan aku. Dan aku menganga –mangap mungkin- dengan sukses ketika melihat ke depan rumah.

'_OOOOOOOOOOHH! PANTAS SAJA!_'

Iyalah, wong di depan kayak ngejemput Presiden! Di depan rumahku, ada Sedan Ferrarri [1] yang sangat mewaaahh dan mahaalll itu yang katanya harus kunaikki, adalah… Sedan Ferrari. Yak! SEDAN FERARRI!! Mobil mahal nan mewah yang liat dari deket aja kayaknya mimpi. Sedang di depan, ada lagi satu mobil, yang namanya.. Hmm… _Bugatti Veyron_ [2] !! Itu, itu, itu 'kan salah satu dari 10 mobil termahal di dunia!

"_Psst!! Suzuna-chan hebat ya, kerabat keluarganya.."_

"_Ssst! Bukan tuh! Bukan, pasti tunangannya!"_

Tetangga mulai bisik-bisik yang aneh-aneh. Waduh, bisa heboh nih. Aku menghela nafas tidak karuan.

"_IYALAH! INI KAN MOBIL YANG CUMA BISA DINAIKKI ORANG-ORANG TERHORMAT, DAN TIDAK JARANG, HANYA PRESIDEN YANG NAIK! APALAGI YANG DI DEPAN!!_" aku ngomel sendiri dalam hati.

Aku maju ke depan. Agak shock dengan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba supir (yang entah orang darimana yang disewa You-nii) keluar dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu mobil. Dan keluarlah, seorang…

PANGERAN! *_lebay ah*_

Ya ampun! Riku kayaknya beneran Pangeran! Gaya rambutnya diubah total, jas yang dibelinya tadi siang bersamaku, sudah sangat sangat rapi. Sepatunya mengkilat, dan bau parfum yang gentle, yang pasti akan membuat gadis-gadis mabuk kepayang..

Termasuk author.. *_digeplak Suzuna_*

"Nah, Nona," katanya, "Silahkan, sudikah anda, yang seorang _Lady_ ini, masuk di dalam kendaraan mewah ini bersama saya?" dia menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan senyum memberikan tangannya padaku. (_**Alert : dari sini OOC akan memuncak. Tombol Back menunggu Anda**_)

Aku jadi_ blushing_. Pria manapun, termasuk _**dia**_, tidak pernah memberikan dan melakukan hal semacam ini padaku.

"A,.. Ah, iya, Ri—maksudku, _Tuan_," aku meraih tangannya. Dan sedikit _blushing_ juga sih.

"Ah, tidak _Lady Suzuna_, anda tidak perlu memanggil saya Tuan, saya hanyalah pria biasa yang mengharapkan kesudian anda untuk bersama saya dan menjadi teman dansa saya malam ini."

"Y-ya.." aku agak terbata, aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku saat ini, entah merah, keringat dingin, kebelet pipis, mau kabur, atau apapun. Tapi di dalam hati, aku jadi sedikit.. yah sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Nah, silahkan masuk," katanya dan aku masuk dan kemudian dia ikut masuk di sampingku, dan supir itu kembali menutup pintunya.

Cewek-cewek tetanggaku dan juga ibu-ibu dari tadi ber-kyaaa-kyaa ria dihadapanku, heboh. Dan entah apa yang harus kukatakan besok pada mereka semua. Ehm, masa naik Sedan ini cuma berdua? Aku jadi malu berat rasanya.

"_Rii~_," kataku, "Kau berlebihan." Sementara mobil melaju terus.

"Tidak, Nona, hanya saja, di pesta formal seperti ini, saya harus menganggap setiap perempuan adalah _Lady_ yang terhormat. Dan jangan heran dengan gaya bicara saya yang tidak seperti biasanya."

Apa? Kenapa cara bicaranya berubah?

"Hah?" aku heran. Terutama dengan gaya bicaranya.

"Bersikaplah seperti seorang Lady, Nona. Seorang Lady yang memiliki kharisma," kata Riku tersenyum.

"Eh, tapi apa tidak berlebihan nih?" aku sedikit tersentak, "Eh, maksudku--- Apakah cara seperti ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Rii_-sama_?" Aku mencoba mengikutinya.

Rasanya aneh sekali!

"Tidak, karena konsepnya adalah pesta formal seperti pada Eropa zaman dahulu," kata Riku, "Saya dan para laki-laki lainnya yang diundang adalah para _gentle_ yang harus siap mencari _Lady_ mereka. Hanya untuk malam ini hingga pesta dari Hiruma-_sama_ berakhir."

You-nii toh? Astagaaa.. Ini berarti tidak ada kata 'Tidak' disini!

"Baiklah, saya akan bersikap seperti seorang Lady, hanya untuk malam ini," kataku mengikuti gaya Riku. Sejenak kukira ia akan tertawa, tapi toh dia tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Lalu tidak bergeming lagi.

"Saat ini kita harus menjemput Nona Mamori, orang yang sudah saya anggap sebagai Kakak saya, sedari kecil," katanya.

"Begitukah? Mamo-maksud saya Nona Mamori juga sudah menjadi sahabat saya," kataku ikut-ikutan formal. Benar-benar terhipnotis malam ini. Seolah memang kita berada pada pesta Eropa zaman dulu.

Mobil terus melaju. Sepanjang itu, kami diam. Tidak bicara apapun. Riku kadang menoleh padaku dan tersenyum manis! Astaga! _Cutely_..

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

Kami sampai di depan kediaman Mamo-nee.

Seorang Supir membukakan pintu mobil di depan. Dan keluarlah You-nii benar-benar dengan gaya para _Gentle_ yang wah, setelan _tuxedo_ hitam beraksen emas dan hingga sarung tangan putih dan seluruh aksesorisnya yang senada. Jendela mobilku entah kenapa dibuka Riku.

Aku menoleh, "Kena—"

"Nona ingin melihatnya bukan? Saat ini boleh, tetapi saat di pesta nanti, bersikaplah lebih sopan, jauh lebih daripada ini. Tidak berteriak dan melakukan hal aneh. Anggap saja saat di pesta nanti, anda adalah Seorang Putri Mahkota terhormat dari kerajaan besar," kata Riku dan aku mengangguk pelan lagi. Meski dengan perasaan yang aneh. Tidak.. bukan hanya perasaan. Ini benar-benar aneh 'kan? Semuanya _Out Of Character_ (?) dari biasanya. Lagipula, Hei! Sadarkah kalian? Ini abad 20! Tidak ada yang namanya Lady dan Gentle seperti zaman Eropa dulu kala. Dan satu lagi, ini di JEPANG!

Wajah You-nii, tidak seperti biasanya, tidak seperti setan. Lebih ke seorang PANGERAN yang lembut. Sekaligus seperti pangeran yang sering menyembunyikan dirinya. Berkharisma. Kacamata perak You-nii benar-benar selaras dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Tertimpa cahaya bulan, makin bersinar.

*_Author : Nosebleed_*

Mamo-nee keluar dengan gaun putihnya yang tadi, juga riasan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki yang membuat ia benar-benar seperti seorang putrid. Manis sekali. OMG! Seandainya saat ini aku bukanlah seorang 'Lady', aku akan mengambil _Inline skate_ku, ngabur ke rumah mengambil kamera dengan kecepatan cahaya dan memotret mereka. Ah, suara mereka sedikit terdengar.

"Baiklah, Nona, anda siap?" kata You-nii menyorongkan tangan kanannya kepada Mamo-nee, dan tangan kirinya di dada, menundukkan kepala sembari tersenyum lembut. Huwah! Dia meninggalkan kata 'sialan'!! dan Oh!! Author terpesona padamu! *_digilas Suzuna_*

"Tentu saja, Tuan Youichi," kata Mamo-nee, "Terima kasih telah menganggap saya seperti seorang _Lady_ malam ini. Saya tersanjung dengan _Gentle_ seperti Tuan." Dia meraih tangan You-nii. Aku berusaha menahan hasrat agar antenna di kepalaku tidak naik.

Semuanya makin _Out Of Character_! (?)

"Tidak masalah, Nona. Hanya untuk malam ini, saya akan memanjakan anda," katanya lagi. Mamo-nee benar-benar beruntung malam ini!

Mendadak jendelanya ditutup oleh Riku. Aku terheran-heran. Hanya mimpi yang bisa membuat You-nii seperti itu!

"Maaf, Nona, tapi saatnya kita menuju tempat pesta yang sebenarnya," kata Riku. Aku diam. Dia tersenyum lagi. Senyum _angelic_, ehm, yang mungkin berbahaya.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dan nanti, apa kira-kira yang akan terjadi ya?

_**[Normal POV]**_

Sementara itu…

"Ah, Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori, "Kenapa tiba-tiba saat ini sikapmu…."

"Kekeke," kata Hiruma menyeringai, "Hanya akting agar si Cheer Sialan itu tidak berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Di belakang aku seperti ini, tapi di depan, aku akan bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Tch, bisa gatal lidahku, tapi sudahlah. Jadi, kau harus jadi Nona Besar! Mengerti?" Hiruma menjelaskan panjang lebar, mengangkat dagu Mamori.

"B-baiklah, Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori blushing, namun tersenyum dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Panggil aku 'Tuan'."

"B-baik, Tuan!"

_Sial! Aku dikerjai! _Pikir Mamori. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya terdiam dan tersenyum. Ia suka melihat Hiruma yang ada disampingnya saat ini…

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

"Hah? Naik mobil ini nih," kata Sena menyadari mobil Limousin yang ada di depannya, di depan rumahnya, memang sih, rencananya ia akan dijemput, namun tidak percaya kalau ternyata dijemput pakai Limousin ekstra gede.

Tiba-tiba, Yukimitsu keluar. Dengan pakaian Supir yang berdasi dan lengkap deh. Persis supirnya pak Presiden.

"Yukimitsu-san?!" kata Sena kaget.

"Tuan Kobayakawa," kata Yukimitsu, "Silahkan masuk, Tuan Komosubi, Tuan Raimon, Tuan Kazuki, Tuan Shouzo, Tuan Kouji dan Tuan Ryoukan sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

"Eh?"

Sena benar-benar keheranan dengan keadaan saat ini. Astaganagabonarjadidua. Astaga. Apa-apaan ini?

"Malam ini adalah pesta bergaya Eropa zaman dulu, jadi, anggaplah semua perempuan yang ada nanti adalah Lady. Dan Setiap laki-laki adalah gentle."

"Hah?"

"Bersikaplah seperti itu, Tuan. Malam ini, dan HANYA untuk malam ini, saya akan menjadi Butler untuk anda dan teman-teman anda di dalam saat ini. Dan tirulah gaya bicara saya dan para Pejabat eropa zaman dulu," Sena merinding sendiri saat menerima _glare_ dari Yukimitsu saat mengatakan 'HANYA'.

"HIIEY! T-tapii…"

"Ini perintah langsung dari Hiruma_-sama_," kata Yukimitsu.

Dan Sena sadar, kalau dari Hiruma, pasti beneran, dan jika tidak diikuti, bakal ada darah berceceran dimana-mana. Tidak ada kata 'Tidak'.

"Ah, te-terima kasih," kata Sena canggung, namun berusaha membiasakan diri.

"Baiklah," Yuki membukakan pintu mobil, "Silahkan masuk, Tuan."

Sena masuk, dan rupanya teman-temannya yang disebutkan Yukimitsu tadi benar-benar ada. Benar-benar tidak heboh dan belepotan seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka duduk tenang ala Pejabat. Jas mereka juga mewah-mewah, Monta bahkan pakai warna kuning favoritnya! Kurita yang terpojok di belakang juga berusaha bersifat seformal mungkin. Meski, err… wajahnya terlihat seperti benar-benar terjepit di tempat yang sempit.

"Nah, tuan-tuan, kita bersiap menuju tempat acara…."

"Baiklah," kata Monta, 3 HaHa, Komosubi *berusaha keras*, dan Kurita serempak namun tenang. Sena _cengo'_, namun berusaha membiasakan diri dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Mobilpun melaju…

Menuju pelabuhan dimana Kapal Pesiar AngelDust berada…

**Bagaimana ya, kira-kira, pesta ala Eropa Zaman dahulu ini?? Dimana ada Para Lady dan Gentle?? Juga bahkan Butler yang mendampingi Tuan mereka ke mana-mana??**

**Atau, bisa jadi pesta Dari NERAKA??**

**Hmm?? Lalu bagaimana perseteruan Antara Riku-Suzu-Sena???**

**Dan apakah Hiruma akan tampak semakin keren? *Author berharap***

**Dan akankah semuanya Sukses sesuai rencana???**

.

****--X***X--**  
Tebeceee..

* * *

**

Maap baru UPDATE! *dibakar rame-rame*

Ampyun, saya ini orangnya emang belibet, dikit-dikit ada tugas, dikit-dikit ada aja yang bikin gak sempat. Ah, langsung aja deh, balesan ripyu :

**Faika Araifa** : Yey, Hm, rikuesnya kayaknya saya coba bikin di salah satu fic aja ya. Nanti saya coba. XDD.. Iya, sama-sama, cerita mba (?) bagus kok :D … ini Apdetnya..

**jijitaros **: Oh iya, ndak papa. Saya harap kamu suka^^

**Anonimity **: Aura kematian? Wah, ada apa itu? *ditampar*.. Ini apdet. XDD

**readers** : oke, saya jawab satu-satu. (1). Riku suka apa main-main aja? Kamu bisa tahu kalau terus mengikuti chapter-chapternya *digampar*. (2). Oh, pas itu, Suzuna lagi ganti baju. Gak mungkin dong dia ganti baju di sana *digampar lagi*. (3). Oh, udah lumayan, tapi gak juga bisa dibilang lama. Saia tahu, masalah seme dan uke, tapi gak terlalu bisa jelasin, coba kamu tanya ke author lain yang bikin Sho-Ai atau yang lebih senior dari saya. (4). Wah, aku apdetnya nggak tentu. Paling cepet sih satu minggu, paling lambat.. kalo gak salah sih kurang dari 3 minggu.. Lupa juga. XD. Untuk masalah 'cool' dan 'cute', itu saya serahin ke pembaca ajalah XP. Gak papa. Ini apdetnya!

**fii-chan **: Kamu tergila-gila sama Riku? Hahaha, ini apdetnya.

**Liichiho-iru **: Bagus? Terima kasih banyak, gak OOC yah? *gampared*. Selamat hari kartini juga *lho?*. Hahaha, ini apdet!

**Machiko Savannah** : Riku gitu lho. Hehe, ini apdetnya.

**RisaLoveHiru** : Lha? Berpaling ke kubu Riku? Apdet ini!!

**Antoinette Yoh** : Makasih Yoh-san.. saya berharap sih dia (Suzuna) kecantol aja sama Riku *plak*. Yup, apdet ini.

**Youichi Nanase **: Ini apdetnya. RikuSuzu yep, pasti dong! Sena harus cemburu biar makin seru *plak*

**The devil **: Gak papa kok, saia maklum soalnya baru aja ngaktifin review anonim. Hahaha, saia juga pasti bakal nembak Hiruma kalo dia nyata. Sebelum ditembak pake bazooka duluan sih. Hehe.

**Yuri Hoshino **: Hahaha, ini apdetnya say..

**Akari gila lagi Blank! **: Kekeke, nona skateboard berpenyakitan diabetes? Julukan baru Suzuna? Nyiahahaha *digiles*. Ini apdet..

**Fi-kun31 **: Keren? Yakin? Kamu gak sakit mata kan? Iya, emang kamu mah bakat alamnya ngeritik (baca : nyindir), meski aku tetap bisa mengalahkanmu dalam hal itu sih, nyahahaha *ditampar*, apdet Fi..

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki **: Maap lama. Hehe, Sena gak dapet, 'kan emang khusus buat RikuSuzu aja.

**YoshiKitty29** : Wah, emang, keahlian saya adalah membuat tokoh menjadi OOC. *digampar Inagaki-sensei n Murata-sensei*.. Apdet ini!

**just reader 'Monta' **: Hahaha, Apdet..

**Rizu Auxe09 **: Ndak papa baru ripyu. Saya emang lagi suka sama crack pair biar gak bosen. Notenya lucu? Haha, ini apdetnya!!

.

Nyaha! Maap ternyata orang abal seperti saia ini memang susah berkembangnya, jadi ya sudah.. saya hanya membuat apa yang saya bisa. Mohon bantuannya ya.

Ehm, saya minta ripyu-nya ya. **Flame** boleh, tapi seperti biasa, kasi alasan yang jelas kenapa kawan-kawan datang memflame saia. XD

Segitu ajalah. XPP

**-Mind To Review?-**


	14. The HELL ? party

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.  
Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Suzuna-Chan's Diary**

**14****th**** Page – The Hell (?) Party**

**By F. Alyss. YN**

**.**

**~Warning~**

**Abal, OOC sangat (Yay! I Love OOC *geplaked*), ga mutu, GJ, sok puitis, Kapal Pesiar hanyalah imajinasi Author, dll**

**RikuSuzu, SenaSuzu, **_**slight**_** HiruMamo~**

**.**

**.Don't Like – Don't read.

* * *

**

.

.

.

_[19.18, Angel Dust Harbour]_

.

.

Karpet merah terbentang di depan pelabuhan. Beberapa tamu berkerubung di sekelilingnya. Dan bertugas menjadi penyambut bagi yang lainnya. Aku melihat orang-orang itu merupakan lawan-lawan Deimon terdahulu.

Mobil di depanku dan Riku telah berhenti. Dan keluarlah sepasang orang yang sangat_-san_gat hari ini aku kagumi.

Pintu dibukakan oleh sang supir, dan You-nii keluar lebih dulu dari _Bugatti Veyron_-nya itu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, dan Mamo-nee menyambutnya. Dan dengan bergandengan tangan, menyebrangi karpet merah. Tampaknya semua orang terpesona dengan kedua orang ini. Tiba-tiba lampu sorot seperti di panggung mengiringi mereka. Dan helaian kelopak bunga mawar merah dijatuhkan.

Para tamu yang ada disana bertepuk tangan penuh hormat. Lalu menundukkan badan layaknya berada di depan Raja dan Ratu (?). You-nii mengangkat lengan kirinya dan memberi isyarat agar mereka berdiri kembali. Semua tamu-pun berdiri dan dengan hembusan angin laut yang tenang, mereka masuk ke dalam kapal mewah itu.

"Inilah," terdengar suara, tepat ketika mereka ada di gerbang untuk memasuki kapal, "Tuan Hiruma dan Nona Anezaki yang menjadi inti bagaimana acara ini terlaksana."

Hah? Suaranya pernah dengar, tapi, siapa ya?

"Ehm," aku agak kaget, "Maaf, siapa yang bicara?"

"Nona boleh lihat, di bagian kabin depan yang tembus pAndang itu," kata Riku.

"Ah, orang itu," kataku tenang, tapi sesungguhnya :

"_APA? MACHINEGUN SANADA? SEJAK KAPAN SUARANYA SETENANG ITU? APA DIA AMNESIA? BIASANYA KAN 'SAAA! PENONTON SEKALIAN…', TAPI KOK KALI INI—"_

Yak, benar! Machinegun sanada dan Riko ada di sana. Kok bisa begitu?

"Maaf, mungkin Nona terkejut, namun kali ini, pesta harus berjalan sesuai Tema, setiap kepribadian orang harus menyerupai para _Gentle_ dan _Lady_," kata Riku tenang.

Ini sudah mau kiamat ya? Astaga. Astaga. Astaga.

"Ah, terima kasih," kataku, tersenyum kecut.

"_BUSET DAH! KOK JADINYA KAYAK GINI?_" teriakku dalam hati. Baru kali ini pestanya begitu waahh dan benar-benar terasa jadi kaum terhormat. (_emang biasanya enggak?_)

Mobil _Bugatti_ di depan berlalu. Memarkir di ujung pelabuhan. Dan giliran Ferrarri-ku dan Riku yang maju. Aah.. bagaimana ini, apa Riku yang akan menggandeng tanganku seperti Mamo-nee dan You-nii barusan?

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh supir, Riku turun terlebuh dahulu, dengan penuh kharisma tentunya, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. (_Author : *nosebleed*_)

"Nona," katanya, "Sudikah Anda memegang tangan saya dan bersama-sama menuju tempat pesta utama?"

Kalau saja aku tidak dalam titel '_Lady_' saat ini, mungkin aku sudah teriak, "_KYAAAA! RIKU KEREEEEEENN!_"

Tapi kali ini, aku cuma bisa _blushing_ dengan semerah-merahnya.

Aku meraih tangan Riku, dan sama, kali ini aku mencium bau mawar yang sangat menyenangkan, dan aku tahu dari mana asalnya, kelopak mawar merahpun ditebarkan di atas kami. Lampu sorot juga mengiringi setiap langkah. Dan seperti tadi pula, bertepuk tangan, lalu membungkuk, para tamu melakukan hal yang sama. Riku mengangkat tangannya seperti You-nii tadi dan membuat para tamu berdiri tegap kembali. Lalu kami masuk ke dalam kapal pesiar itu.

"Tadi adalah, Nona Suzuna dan Tuan Kaitani, yang mengiringi pasangan Tuan Hiruma dan Nona Anezaki," kali ini Riko yang bicara dengan nada seperti pembaca berita.

Bagaimanapun alasannya, tetap saja bagiku asing sekali. Melihat orang yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dari kepribadiannya saat ini. Rasanya benar-benar aneh, bukan? Dan, Oh! Mereka benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang biasa kita lihat! Benar-benar _Out Of Character_! (?)

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ada satu mobil besar lagi, Limousin ekstra besar. Dan yang keluar dari sana adalah para anggota lainnya dari Deimon. Entah kenapa semuanya benar-benar tenang dan tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan _Ha Ha Kyoudai_ terlihat tidak serampangan, malah rapi, sebagai pemimpin rombongan Juumonji yang memandu mereka masuk.

_Tuh, 'kan! Rasanya benar-benar asing!_

Dan _dia_, ada di sana..

Wajahnya tegap, namun kekhawatiran nampak. Seperti ekspresinya yang biasa; gugup. Aku memutar bola mataku. Dan ketika tatapan kami bertemu, aku segera memalingkan wajah.

_Tidak! Kenapa aku memperburuk keadaan?_

"Para undangan dipersilahkan masuk, karena sebentar lagi, pesta akan dimulai," Riko memandu seluruh tamu agar masuk ke dalam. Dan semua masuk, angin berhembus sepoi, terang cahaya purnama bulan makin indah, dan suara desiran air yang terasa menyenangkan, belum lagi temaram cahaya lilin di tiap meja di dalam kapal itu. Dan bau serta kelopak mawar yang disediakan, membuatku serasa benar-benar menjadi seorang putri raja.

SeAndainya saja hari-hari kemarin itu berlalu saja dan saat ini menggenggam tanganku adalah dirimu, Sena…

_Apakah aku dimaksudkan untuk mengetahui tapi tidak mencari?_

_Tidak mengertikah kau, betapa beratnya itu bagiku?_

.

.

**__OoO__**

.

.

Kapal besar dan panjang ini terdiri atas 4 lantai. Lantai satu entah kenapa dikosongkan, namun tangga menuju ke bawah dan sekitarnya tetap dihias, disana aku melihat alat musik orkestra. Di lantai dua dan tiga, dihiasi kursi dan meja dengan tiga batang lilin yang menyinari dengan temaram, dan tentunya dengan hiasan klasik namun mewah. Di lantai tiga juga merupakan kabin kapal. Lantai empat adalah tempat paling menyenangkan, mungkin, karena dari sana, kita bisa merasakan angin dan pemAndangan kota Tokyo dengan sangat nyaman dan indah. Serasa naik _Titanic_.

"Untuk para tamu istimewa silahkan di lantai tiga, untuk para tamu yang diundang seperti _biasa_, silahkan menuju lantai dua," kata Sanada dengan tenangnya. Bagiku sekarang dia adalah orang yang sedang kerasukan _setan_ yang _tenang_, "Dan khusus untuk nona Anezaki dan Tuan Hiruma, di lantai 4."

_WHAT?_

"Nona, mari kita duduk," kata Riku menggandengku menuju lantai tiga. Tunggu, berarti aku tamu istimewa dong? Teman-teman Deimon juga ke lantai tiga, sedangkan tamu lain di lantai dua. Aku masih heran dengan apa sebenarnya guna lantai satu itu.

Kami berdua duduk. Satu meja terdiri atas dua kursi. Mawar merah tetap berjatuhan. Dan diantara lilin temaram itu, aku bersama Riku, saling berhadapan.

Tiba-tiba, gitar akustik mengalun dengan lembut di bawah, di lantai satu. Aku menengok— tepatnya melirik ke lantai bawah. Entah kenapa rasanya kenal dengan suara gitar ini. Hanya saja—

_WHAT? HAYATO AKABA?_

_KOK BISA?_

"Maaf," kataku, agak _shock_ dengan ini, "Kenapa Akaba_-san_—"

Tentu saja _shock_! Sejak kapan si _Guitar freak_ itu bisa memainkan musik _classic_ yang damai dan tenang? Apa dunia sudah gila? Dan menanggapi ini, Riku hanya tersenyum. Yak, _tersenyum manis sekali_. Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh.

"Ah, Nona," kata Riku tertawa kecil, namun dengan kesan terhormat, "Bukankah sudah saya bilang jika pesta ini adalah pesta Ala Zaman Eropa terdahulu, semuanya telah dikonsep Hiruma_-sama_, dengan sempurna."

"Ahaha, begitukah?" aku tertawa kecil. Dalam hati aku cuma bisa bilang, "_KOK BISA?_"

"Iya, Nona," kata Riku tersenyum, membuatku makin hanyut dalam tatapan mata hijau_ turquoise_ miliknya.

"Maaf, Tuan, anggur putih?" kata seseorang datang.

"Boleh, Yuki_-san_," kata Riku meminta gelas dan orang itu memberikannya pada Riku.

"Yuki_-san_?" kataku heran.

"Ah," katanya, "Saya Butler disini, Nona, kapanpun Anda mau, panggil saja saya."

"_Butler_?"

Yuki-chan berlalu sambil tersenyum ganjil. Ada apa dengan orang yang satu itu? Dia sama OOC-nya dengan yang lain. Humm.

Aku melirik jam di kapal pesiar selagi berbincang dengan Riku. 19.27 waktu setempat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri kami.

"Maaf, aku ingin bicara denganmu, Riku," katanya.

Ya, orang itu… _Dia_.

Riku bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, maaf, Nona Suzuna, saya hanya sebentar," kata Riku menunduk hormat. Aku hanya mengangguk hormat. Masih merasa heran dengan kejadian ini.

.

.

**__OoO__**

**.**

_**[Normal POV]**_

.

"Ke-kenapa—" kata Sena menatap Riku, nadanya datar, "Kenapa kau bersamanya?"

Mereka berdua jauh di belakang, tidak terlihat siapapun.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak merebutnya, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi, Sena."

Wajah Sena merah padam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia meremas tinjunya sendiri.

"Apa kau bisa tega melukai dan merebut kebahagiaan 'Kakak' yang sedari kecil melindungimu?" kata Riku dengan tenang, namun nada agak sinis sedikit tergambar dari setiap kata yang ia sebutkan.

"Khh," Sena mendengus, "Sekalipun kau adalah 'Kakak' buatku, tapi jika kau merebutnya dan apalagi jika melukainya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Hm?" kata Riku, "Bagus juga. Jika sampai malam pesta ini berakhir dan kau belum juga bisa mendapatkannya, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi."

Sena menarik nafas. Ia menyadari, jika ia bukanlah ia yang biasanya saat itu. Ia hanya menunduk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Riku yang terlihat puas.

"Menarik," kata Riku, "Aku benar-benar tidak main-main lho."

.

_**[End of Normal POV]**_

_**.**_

**__OoO__**

_**[Suzuna's POV]**_

.

.

"Maaf, Nona," kata Riku kembali ke hadapanku, "Membuat Anda menunggu."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," kataku.

"Aku dan dia hanya sedikit bicara," kata Riku.

"Tuan dan Nona," suara Sanada, "Bagi para pasangan yang ingin berdansa dipersilahkan ke bawah."

"Ah, dan untuk para Anggota Deimon, diharuskan dan WAJIB untuk ke lantai dansa meski tidak memiliki pasangan," tambah Riko.

'_Astaganagabonarmulutnyabaunaga..'_

Dan terdengarlah suara musik orkestra dari bawah. Waks? Berapa uang yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat hal semacam ini? Ternyata Lantai 1 itu, untuk dansa?

"Hhhh," kataku tertawa pasrah, jadi ini gunanya, You-nii membiayai kami kursus berdansa kemarin?

Pertama-tama, aku melihat You-nii dan Mamo-nee turun ke bawah, bergandengan. Lampu sorot mengiringi saat-saat itu. Dan di lantai selanjutnya diikuti bermacam-macam orang. Shin_-san_ dengan Wakana_-san_, Kakei_-san_ dengan pacarnya (?), Yama-jii dengan Karin-chan, Kota-nee dengan Julie_-san_, Haba-shii dengan Megu_-san_, dan sebagainya. Ckckck.

Sejenak, aku berfikir untuk diam saja di tempat. Namun ternyata, hal itu tidaklah gampang untuk diputuskan. Karena, sejak sedetik yang lalu, Riku berlutut di hadapanku, menaruh tangan kanannya di dada, dan tangan kirinya untuk menyambut tanganku.

"Nona, bersediakah Anda bersama saya, berdansa malam ini?" katanya tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba…

"Nona Suzuna," kata seseorang.

.

_Ya.._

_Dia.._

_Sena…_

Dia juga berlutut di hadapanku, di samping Riku. Apa-apaan lagi dia?

"Maafkan kelancangan saya," katanya, dengan gayanya yang biasa, Gugup, "Tetapi setelah sekian lama tidak bicara.. Ma-maukah.. maukah Anda berdansa saya malam ini?"

Apa? Setelah sejauh ini?

Setelah berminggu-minggu tidak bicara?

Dan saat ini dia di depanku mengajak berdansa?

Setelah semua yang dilakukannya hingga membuatku hancur seperti ini?

"Se-sena?" kata Monta kaget, yang lain juga. Tidak percaya pribadi Sena yang biasanya grogi dalam menghadapi hal-hal malah jadi sepercaya diri ini— yah, meski masih kelihatan gugup juga sih. Seperti saat dia bicara kalau dia yakin dia bisa mengalahkan lawan-lawannya di saat bermain American Football. Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?

"Eh," aku bingung sendiri, saat ini ada dua orang pria di depanku. Keduanya berlutut sengaja memohon,

"Pilihlah saya," kata Riku, "Tapi semuanya terserah Anda. Kalau Anda menyambut salah satu tangan kami malam ini, maka hingga malam ini berakhir, Anda akan terus menjadi milik kami."

Sena menunduk, Riku memang pintar berbicara, dalam segala hal toh dia yang lebih unggul daripada pria di sebelahnya.

.

_Dari Sena yang sejak kecil hanya bisa diganggu dan ditindas anak lain_

_Dari Sena yang hanya bisa dipaksa baru mau_

_Dari Sena yang selalu grogi dan malu-malu_

_Dan dari Sena, yang selalu membuat seorang Suzuna jatuh cin—_

.

"_Uh!_" Teriakku dalam hati, "_Bukan! Bukan! Hal itu tidak mungkin setelah semua ini terjadi kan?_"

Dan saat ini, entah sudah semerah apa wajahku. Aku kembali ke dalam dunia nyataku. Toh kenyataannya, saat ini, dua pria dengan mata _green turqouise_ dan mata _caramel_ keemasan sedang menatapku lekat. Sama-sama dengan tatapan memohon dan harapan.

"Kenapa?" kata Sena, "Apa Anda tidak ingin memilih? Ah, maafkan kelancangan saya."

Tidak, Tuhan! Jangan tanya padaku, mengapa dan apa yang sedang terjadi!

"Nona, pilihlah," kata Riku tenang.

Anggota yang lain sudah turun terlebih dahulu, tinggal aku, Riku dan Sena yang ada di lantai tiga saat itu.

Tuhan.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Pilihlah yang terbaik bagi Anda," kata Sena, "Ah, atau saya tidak lebih baik daripada pria di sebelah saya, sehingga Anda tidak mau bahkan mengulurkan satu jari-pun pada saya?"

Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

Wajah Riku mengeras, namun dia berusaha menjaga ketenangannya.

"Atau, mungkin saya memang harus kalah?" katanya lagi. Dia menutup matanya, "Apa memang Anda tidak pernah memberikan rasa suka Anda pada saya?"

Pria ini… Benar-benar…

"Nona," kata Riku, "Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, jika Anda menerima salah satu dari tangan kami, maka, untuk malam ini Anda akan menjadi milik salah satu dari kami. Bersikaplah seperti _Lady_, Nona," katanya.

"Dan pilihlah _Gentle_ untuk Anda malam ini," kata Riku tersenyum kecil, tipis, namun seperti tersirat makna di dalamnya.

"Apa sejak dulu, kita hanya teman biasa, Nona, sebatas hubungan yang berpusat hanya pada saling mengkhawatirkan seperti _teman_?" pria itu berkata lagi. Ya, Sena berkata seperti itu lagi.

_Kenapa, kau buat aku menderita? Kenapa?_

_Jangan menyalahkan aku. Tidak pahamkah kau? Dan kenapa kau bilang aku tidak pernah memberikan rasa suka-ku? Dan kenapa kau berkata hubungan kita hanya sekedar teman? Apa kau menganggap seperti itu?_

_Tidak! Kau istimewa! Bagiku! Sampai saat itu, kau tetap seseorang yang berharga. Tapi, kenapa seperti ini jadinya? Tidak tahukah kau, sejak awal, kau selalu istimewa, setidaknya sebelum hari-hari itu?_

_Dan Riku, dia. Meski baru kali ini, tetapi, dia benar-benar memahamiku. Seutuhnya. Mengerti bagaimana seharusnya yang perempuan senangi. Dan dia tahu, bagaimana memperlakukanku. Tidak hanya seperti teman. Dan kini, dia bisa saja berposisi spesial. Ya._

Mataku panas sekali rasanya. Rasanya kepalaku berputar-putar tidak karuan. Buruk sekali. Tapi tolong, jangan buat aku menangis lagi! Air mataku sudah cukup kering sampai saat ini.

Kenapa kalian berdua benar-benar membuat hatiku bimbang seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan? Dan apa yang harus kulakukan? Juga kupilih?

Tuhan, bagaimana ini?

Aku menarik dan mengangkat lenganku, berusaha memilih.

Apa.. yang harus.. kulakukan?

.

.

_Kenapa kedua pria ini begitu dekat denganku?_

_Merekalah yang kutakuti.._

_Dan merekalah yang kuinginkan…_

.

.

**__OoO__

* * *

**

.

.

**A/N** : Ah, chapter ini rasanya makin picisan aja, makin gaje juga *plak*

Ah yaa.. Seperti di Fic oneshot saia, saia beritahukan kalo saia akan hiatus nulis Fic selama 1-2 Minggu ke depan. Yup, ULUM tiba!

Maap kalo Fic ini banyak typo-nya, saya gak sempet ngedit ato apa. Banyak pikiran. Intinya, malemnya nulis, besok langsung publish. *geplak*

Dan maap juga kalo makin gak mutu.^^ Cara mikir saya mengenai kapal itu juga cuma bisa ampe segitu aja. Soalnya sendirinya cuman pernah beberapa kali naik Kapal Pesiar. Itupun yang gak mewah-mewah amat, numpang doang^^

Hoho, balesan.. Ripyunyaa :

**haydee-rawk** : Ah, maap saya telat. Ini apdetnya.^^

**Liichiho-iru** : Keren? Makasih berat flame-nya yang keren *geplak!*. Ini apdetnya!^^

**Maharu P Natsuzawa-ugly doll** : Ah, gakpapa telat, yang penting diripyu *plak*. Makasih

**fii-chan** : Yuph, Riku.^^

**fi-kun31** : Iya Imuoto, ini apdet~

**Rei Azzura kun male's login** : Iya, salam kenal, Senpai! Wah, buat idenya, kayaknya aku belum bisa buat di Fic ini. Biarkan saja dulu Sena menderita. Kalo di Fic Feel and Feel, Suzuna-nya yang menderita. Jadi gantian *sendal-sendal berterbangan*. RikuSuzu, emang sih, rasanya terlalu manis, tapi sepertinya kalo Sena ngerelain jadi gak seru. Untuk Hurt-nya, saya coba bikin se-hurt mungkin. Tapi di chapter ini kayaknya Sena terlalu OOC ya? Hoho, ini apdetnya^^

**readers** : Iya sama-sama.^^. Keliatannya emang Riku main-main aja, saya setuju kok. Tapi ada sedikit kata serius dari dia, meski cuman SEDIKIT sih.. XP.. Iya, saya mencoba membayangkan mereka sedikit lebih keren.^^ Untuk penjelasannya, saya luput. Maaf, di Chapter ini saya jelaskan. "Darah berceceran di mana-mana," itu maksudnya, kalo ada yang berani ngelawan Hiruma, berarti bakal ada tragedi berdarah (?) kan? Ini apdet!

**Machiko Savannah** : Jaman Dewa-dewaan? PJO? Apa itu, Machi_-san_? Hehe, makasih, Ini apdetnya.

**RisaLoveHiru** : Ini apdetnya, Risshan! ^.^ Iya, saya juga nosebleed nih, mbayangin Hiruma *plak*

**Rizu Auxe09** : Kentel? Susu dong *plak*. Kerasa banget ya? Waduh. Makasih. Iya, emang OOC kok. Ini apdet^^

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-** : Iya, saya luput sama penjelasan itu. Ini apdetnya, Akacchi^^ *dilempar sendal – seenaknya ngasih nama panggilan*

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki** : Iya, Hiruma keren banget, apalagi kalau nyata *_melting*_. Nggak, bukannya kesindir, tapi saya cuman nyoba memperingatkan aja. Habisnya pernah ngerasa gak enak juga bikin tokoh Es21 jadi OOC mulu. Tapi ya sudahlah *pyuuh* Ini apdetnya, Linda-chaa^^

**Faika Araifa** : Wah, makasih menyikapi ke-OOC-an saya XPP. Iyah, cerita Anda saya tunggu loh!

**just reader 'Monta'** : Iyah, mereka jadi keren-keren. Ini apdetnya^^

.

*OoO*

.

Ohyeaah! Saya luput! Kemaren saia lupa njelasin apa yang dimaksud dengan Bugatti Veyron dan Sedan Ferarri.

**(1)**. Bugatti Veyron : Mobil paling mahal di dunia saat ini. Kecepatan 0-60 KM dalam 2,6 detik. Diklaim pula sebagai Mobil tercepat dengan kecepatan 253 mph. Harganya? Jangan tanya sayaa.. =w=

**(2)**. Ferarri : Untuk mobil jenis ini, kayaknya udah sering diliat ya. Pejabat-pejabat Negara rata-rata naik mobil ini. Body-nya itu lhoo, bagus banget. Ada yang silver dan hitam. Tapi sejujurnya saya lebih suka kalo dia Silver. Kesannya mewah gitu.

Udah ah~

**Mind To Review?**


	15. Hell!

Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Suzuna? _Green-turqouise_, atau— _caramel?_

.

**C**rimso**n****C**amelli**a**'s **P**resen**t**

**S**uzun**a**_**-chan**_**'s D**iar**y**

**15**th **P**age : Jealou**s**

.

**E** y e s h i e l d **2 1**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

W a r n i n g (s)

**OOC, abal, gaje, jayus, kenistaan tingkat wahid. Suzuna's POV.**

**S**ena**S**uzu, **R**iku**S**uzu, sl**i**gh**t** **H**iru**M**amo.

**.**

D o n ' t L i k e ? D o n ' t R e a d !

.

**_ O o O _

* * *

**

.

.

Siapa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan? Gawat kalau begini.

"Nona," Riku dan Sena masih menmberikan tangannya padaku. Bagaimana ini?

"Pilihlah diantara kami berdua, dan salah satu dari kami akan menjadi milik anda sampai malam ini berakhir," kata Riku.

"Itu benar, dan yang tidak terpilih, hanyalah seorang pecundang," tambah Sena yang benar-benar kelihatan berbeda malam ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal.

_Riku atau Sena?_

Sena? Ya, mungkin kali ini aku bisa memaafkannya. Ya. Mungkin dia bisa bersifat lebih baik saat ini. Aku mengangkat lenganku. Mencoba menyodorkan lenganku pada Sena, tetapi—

"Ah, tidak, Nona pasti akan memilih Riku," kata Sena yang membuatku tersentak, "Aku ini sebegitu rendah dan tidak istimewa. Tidak mungkin ada di sisi Nona."

'_Apa-apaan dia?'_

PLAK!

"Rii-sama," aku segera menyambut tangan Riku dan dia membawaku menuju lantai Dansa. Sedangkan Sena, aku menamparnya. Mataku panas, dan benar saja, setelah itu tangisku meledak meski tanpa suara.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau apa, tetapi sekilas, aku melihat seringai senang di wajah Riku. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku.

_Sungguh.._

_Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?_

Aku melihat Riku yang sedikit keheranan menatapku tiba-tiba, namun ia tetap menjaga _image_-nya malam ini seperti tema, yaitu, sebagai seorang Gentle yang siap melindungi seorang Lady.

"Nona," katanya dengan seringaian kecil, "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"T-tidak, lupakan," kataku.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

**_ O o O _**

.

.

.

Lantai dansa itu begitu luas meski hanya ada di sebuah kapal. Sifat Riku begitu hangat. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat, seolah ingin menguatkanku, apapun yang akan terjadi, apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh orang lain. Tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang _dulu_ _dia_ lakukan padaku.

.

_Saat aku merasa sakit, atau seseorang datang melukaiku,_

_Di saat seperti itu, kau pasti akan datang menyelamatkanku, bukan?_

.

.

Aah. Kenapa aku menangis pada hal sekonyol ini?

Irama klasik khas dansa mulai mengiringi, di _ballroom_ dadakan itu. You_-nii_ dan Mamo_-nee_ yang memulainya. Aku tersihir, begitu kagum dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Gerakan yang gemulai dan hangat, seolah membuatku begitu tenggelam dalam harmoninya. Semua riuh bertepuk tangan, tapi auranya bukannya ramai, tapi terasa lebih hormat.

Riku mulai memeluk erat punggungku.

"Maukah anda, meski hanya untuk malam ini, bersama saya?" katanya berbisik, aku terbius, dengan kata-kata hangatnya.

"Iya," kataku hangat, melupakan apa yang terjadi malam ini. Memutar lenganku, hangat dalam pelukannya. Bagaimanapun hanya dia yang ada di dalam mataku malam ini dan saat ini. Tidak lebih.

Irama _Nocturnos Opus.62_, _Chopin_ dengan _Romantic Piano_ menyelimuti atmosfir _ballroom _itu.

Kami mulai merengkuh pundak masing-masing, meliukkan tubuh dan berputar perlahan namun anggun. Tidak kalah dengan keserasian You_-nii_ dan Mamo_-nee_, begitu pula para orang yang lain. Dan seseorang berambut cokelat dan bermata keemasan hanya terdiam menatap kami dari ujung ruangan itu.

Irama klasik selama 10 menit itu mendadak berhenti. Dan kami semua, yang dengan ajaibnya entah kenapa tidak melihat You_-nii_ dan Mamo_-nee_. Dan aku menyadari kalau mereka telah hilang sejak tadi.

"YA HA!" teriak seseorang setan dari lantai kapal paling atas. Dan entah kapan juga bagaimana bisa sampai disana.

"HIE!" aku dan yang lain kaget, mengingat You_-nii_ sudah kembali ke kodrat asalnya. Sebagai setan paling kejam. Mungkin tadinya dia kesambet malaikat kali ya?

"OKE! ORANG-ORANG SIALAN!" teriak seorang wanita juga dari tempat yang sama.

"Astaga," beberapa orang bergumam demikian.

"Ya ampun," yang lainnya juga menyadari bulu roma mereka berdiri.

"Ada malaikat kesambet setan!" ucapku agak bergetar. Bagaimana tidak? Suasana hikmat nan tenang ini berubah menjadi suasana neraka! Oke, aku _hiperbola_ disini.

Ya, terlihatlah Mamo_-nee_ dengan seringai setan khas You_-nii_ yang begitu mengerikannya. Hiie. Beberapa orang merinding melihat duo setan ini. Tentu saja takut. Setan mampu mengendalikan apapun sesuka hati mereka, 'kan?

"Nah! Saatnya dimulai!" teriak You_-nii_.

TLEP. Semuanya gelap gulita. Di tengah laut dan jauh dari Ibukota.

Lampunya mati total dan mendadak aku seolah ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dan ombak dari laut mengombang-ambing. Harus benar-benar berhati-hati. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara lain yang agak berteriak histeris. Mungkin takut gelap. Aku benar-benar mulai merinding di tempat ini.

Aku terpisah dari Riku ataupun _dia_ sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Tuhan.

ADUH! Jangan-jangan You_-nii_ tega menjual kami! Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan dia mau menjadikan kami tenaga kerja ilegal! Aku belum mau hidup yang lebih susah! Tuhan, jangan biarkan Setan itu menjual kami! Aku masih ingin hidup, masih ingin pacaran, masih ingin mengatasi kebodohan kakakku (?), aku—

"Sekarang!" suara bergaung dalam kegelapan itu, suara You_-nii_, "Cari pasangan kalian masing-masing, malam ini dalam gelap ini. Dan berdansalah dengannya!"

Syukurlah, ternyata tidak jadi dijual, tapi— APA?

Sejak kapan ada peraturan macam ini? Kok—

"Yang tidak mau menurut, siap-siap saja untuk terjun ke laut!" terdengar lagi suara. Kali ini suara wanita. Tidak! Ini pasti Mamo_-nee_ yang kesambet setan! (?)

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa (dan tidak rela) aku mencari siapapun yang terdekat. Siapa saja boleh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, berjalan dalam gelap dan meraba tangan siapapun yang ada.

GREB! Dapat! Entah tangan siapa ini, tapi yang penting aku tahu kalau disini ada orang yang bisa menemaniku.

GREB! Tangan seseorang menangkap tanganku juga, padahal aku sudah mendapatkan orang lain. Mungkin karena tidak melihat. Wajar.

TLEP! Lampunya menyala kembali. Samar-samar terdengar suara kekeh setan.

Dan aku sadar siapa yang tangannya kutangkap dan siapa yang menangkap tanganku (kok jadi kayak main petak umpet gini?)

"Suzuna?"

"Nona?"

"Riku? Se-sena?"

Bingo!

Gemparlah semuanya dalam dadaku. Dan aku harus tampil lagi seperti seorang Lady. Bagus sekali. Kejutan yang menyenangkan, keh.

"Lepas—"

"Sekarang berdansalah dengan orang yang ada di depan kalian!" teriak You_-nii_ dari atas. Bagaimana mau dansa dengan tiga orang sekaligus?

"Kecuali," kata Mamo_-nee_, "Yang tiga orang."

"Pilihlah satu diantaranya," kata You_-nii_.

Aku memandang mereka berdua. Aku jadi tidak bisa menentukan pilihan.

Aku menatap dalam mata turquoise milik Riku dan mata cokelat keemasan milik Sena. Menatap mereka berdua ragu.

'_Aduh Suzuuuu! Kenapa kau Ragu? Bukannya tadi kau memlilih Riku?_' suara hatiku berkata demikian.

Tapi, toh aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan Sena.

'_Suzuuu—_' suara-suara di dalam hatiku mendesak lebih jauh lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sena melepaskan tanganku. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang baik untukmu," katanya, "Nona, lebih baik kau pilih dia."

Aku menatap Sena, kata-katanya sungguh jujur, tapi sekilas aku melihat penyesalan di matanya. Dia tersenyum lagi dan berlalu menuju ujung ruangan. Aku menatapnya. Dan menatap Riku, tidak yakin akan keduanya. Riku menyeringai kecil. Aku tidak mengerti arti seringaian itu.

Mendadak, musik _Chopin Opus. 62 _kembali berdentang di ruangan itu. Musik yang romantis. Riku memeluk pinggulku. Aku balas memeluk pinggangnya. Aduh! Aku ini orang yang plin-plan! Lagu itu berganti lagi dengan irama romantis lainnya, lebih dari satu jam mungkin. Tapi toh, meski aku masih memikirkan Sena, aku menikmati saat bersama Riku, seperti saat ini.

Seperti biasa, hati mengalahkan otak.

"Nona," kata Riku, "Kalau anda menjadi milik saya malam ini, apa yang mungkin kita lakukan?"

Aku semerah tomat, membayangkan hal aneh. Oke, jangan biarkan otak ini berjalan ke arah rated yang lebih tinggi (?)

"Tenang, saya hanyalah seorang pria biasa. Tapi jangan lupa, saya adalah seorang gentle, saya akan memperlakukan seorang Lady dengan hormat," katanya lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Saya akan selalu melindungi anda," dia memejamkan matanya. Aku tenggelam dalam hangatnya pelukan Riku. Wajahnya yang putih itu tertimpa cahaya lampu –terang, begitulah, rambutnya yang pirang keperakkan. Bau mawar samar-samar tercium, bercampur bau mint jasnya.

"Andalah, _orangku satu-satunya_," kata Riku memelukku erat. Menghabiskan musik-musik romantis khas dansa. Tidak ketinggalan beberapa alunan biola dari orkestra yang disewa (atau dipaksa) You_-nii_.

Dia, benar-benar berbeda. Terutama saat ini.

.

.

Tuhan, aku jadi bimbang.

Apakah Sena atau Riku yang harus kupilih? Yang mana?

Tuhan, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau buat aku jadi bimbang?

.

.

**_ O o O _**

.

.

.

Musik itu membuat harmoni di dalam _ballroom_ dadakan Kapal Pesiar itu begitu menyatu. Dari desiran ombak, sayup angin dan bau mawar tercium manis. Belum lagi perilaku orang sekitarku yang tenang, yang seharusnya menjadi prilaku yang melaini plus melanggar kodrat mereka. You_-nii_ kembali seperti setan yang kerasukan malaikat (?) dan Mamo_-nee_ kembali ke asalnya, seperti malaikat pula.

Apa aku bermimpi malam ini?

Membiarkan pelukan hangat pria di depanku ini, pria yang bahkan baru saja membuka hatiku, pria yang merupakan sahabat seorang yang ku—ehm—sukai, pria yang membuatku bimbang, pria yang bahkan membuatku tega meninggalkan _dia_ terpojok di ujung ruangan itu?

.

.

_Oh Tuhan,_

_Apa aku berdosa?_

.

.

Ting!

Suara tuts piano terakhir yang ditekan. Desiran ombak mulai mereda, kapal telah sampai di pelabuhan yang tadi kami kunjungi. Aku melirik jam besar di dekatku.

21.18 PM waktu setempat.

Berarti sudah hampir dua jam aku ada di dalam kapal pesiar itu. Tak terasa. Seperti melewati malam di negeri dongeng. Dan aku, malam ini, mengkhianati perasaanku sendiri. Perasaan yang harusnya kuberikan pada orang yang tepat. Tapi aku masih bimbang, siapakah kira-kira orang yang tepat itu?

"_Andalah, orangku satu-satunya_," aku teringat ucapan Riku yang tadi ia bisikkan ke telingaku, apakah itu menandakan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya?

Aku masih terhanyut dalam iringan melodi yang dihentakkan melalui tuts-tuts piano dan senar biola. Tidak lupa bau mawar bercampur mint tubuh Riku yang semerbak.

"_Maaf, aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untukmu,_" begitu kata Sena.

Tapi, apa aku juga pantas berada di sisimu? Juga di sisi Riku?

Siapakah? Engkaukah? Atau Riku? Yang pantas menjadi_—_

.

_Orangku satu-satunya?_

.

Riku mempersilahkan aku kembali naik ke dalam mobil mewah itu. You_-nii_ dan Mamo_-nee_ belum pergi dari sana. Tinggal aku, Riku, Sena dan kedua orang tadi. Entah kenapa Sena belum pulang. Padahal Limousin yang ditumpanginya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Dia tersenyum hampa menatap rembulan. Akupun belum mau pulang. Jarang sekali aku memandangi lautan. Aku menolak.

"Nanti saja. Aku senang memandangi lautan," kataku pada Riku, Riku tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

Mata cokelat milik seseorang, memperhatikan kami berdua, aku balas menatapnya. Siapakah yang pantas berdiri di sampingku saat ini? Dia ataukah Riku? Dua orang yang sama-sama tak bisa memberikan jawaban.

DRRMM!

Suara mobil Mamo_-nee_ dan You_-nii_. Mereka berlalu.

Riku menatapku. Dalam-dalam, membuatku terhanyut.

"Eh?" aku keheranan.

"Tataplah," katanya, "Apakah saya, orang milik anda satu-satunya?"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang sepucat rembulan itu. Rambut putihnya menggelitik wajahku.

"Ri—"

"Jawablah," katanya datar, namun diakhir merendah. Dia semakin medekatkan wajahnya. Sena melebarkan matanya, lalu ekspresinya menjadi kacau. Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin saat ini ekspresiku juga sebegitu kacaunya. Hanya kami bertiga di tempat itu.

Riku semakin mengacaukan perasaanku. Bagaimana mungkin, aku mencium seorang pria yang baru saja membuka hatiku, di depan seorang pria yang kusuka. Sedangkan kedua pria itu adalah sahabat?

Bibirnya tinggal 3 senti dari bibirku sendiri. Mata _green turquoise_-nya membuatku tenggelam begitu dalam.

"Egh," Sena meremas tinjunya. Dan berlari menjauh entah kenapa. Ekspresinya marah, sedih, tidak percaya, dan yang aku tahu sangat kacau. Aku tidak punya maksud tetapi orang di depanku ini—

_Diakah orangku satu-satunya?_

TIDAK! Pekikku dalam hati.

"Tidak!" refleks tanganku mendorong dadanya yang hangat itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau bukanlah orangku satu-satunya!" teriakku. Hampir saja meneteskan airmata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal kau membenci Sena, 'kan?"

Aku tersentak menatapnya. Dia mengatakannya dengan datar namun tajam.

"Aku—"

"Padahal kau sudah bilang ingin menjauh darinya? Padahal kau bilang kau marah padanya, tapi toh tidak ada bukti nyata, kau bukan marah padanya. Tapi menyesal pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa tidak bisa mengatur perasaanmu sedemikian rupanya," kata Riku tajam, menohok perasaanku.

"Aku hanya—"

"Kau ingin menangis karena melihatnya seperti itu kan? Bukan karena kau marah, kau hanya menyesali dan mengutuki dirimu sendiri," katanya lagi. Benar-benar menusuk jantungku.

"Bukannya—" tangisku mulai tumpah lagi, "Bukannya seperti itu!"

"Lalu seperti apa? Kau bohong Nona," kata Riku datar dan tenang, namun sebenarnya itulah yang mengerikan darinya. Ketenangan yang tidak bisa digoyahkan.

"BUKAN!" teriakku.

"Jadilah orangku satu-satunya!" kata Riku mengguncang bahuku.

"TIDAK!" kataku benar-benar menangis, "_Karena kau bukanlah orang yang kuinginkan_!" teriakku segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Di seat depan. Menjauhi Riku yang tetap duduk di seat belakang.

.

.

**Hei**

**Jawab aku.**

**Kenapa?**

**Kenapa aku menangis?**

**Apakah kau memang orangku satu-satunya?**

**Apakah aku pantas disisimu?**

**Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?**

**Tolong.. Tolong jawab aku.**

**.**

**.**

**_ O o O _**

.

.

.

"Suzu_-chan_ bagaimana pesta—"

BLAM!

Ibuku baru mau menayaiku, tapi aku sudah lebih dahulu membanting pintu. Oh, Tuhan, lagi-lagi aku membuat kesalahan.

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku, dan ingin segera membasahi kepalaku yang sedang benar-benar kacau ini. Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan air shower dalam posisi hangat, dan tanpa peduli lagi, langsung menyiram kepalaku.

Kalau tidak ada air shower, mungkin air mataku sudah bertetesan dan terlihat sejak tadi.

_Sial…_

Aku mengatupkan tanganku. Meremas tinjuku sendiri.

_Kenapa kali ini juga…_

Dan akhirnya menatap telapak tanganku yang pucat itu.

_Kau dan dia membuatku…_

Aku membiarkan air itu tetap mengalir hingga seluruh badanku tidak ada lagi yang kering. Membiarkan dinginnya air menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

_Menderita?_

.

.

.

**_**_**T**__e__**b**__e__**c**__eee_**_

* * *

**

.

.

.

**A/N **: Wah, chappie 15 end juga, tapi masih ada lanjutannya dong. Padahal saya pengen bikin tamatan disini, tapi karena menurut saya kurang seru, jadi ya sudah, kalo gak chapter depan, ya chapter depanya lagi baru tamat *_digeplak readers_*.

Oia, baca kalimat, **"Orangku satu-satunya"** ya kan? Nah itu saya sadur dari komik Chobits punya mbak-mbak dari CLAMP. Kata-katanya saya suka, tapi fict ini beda banget lho sama Chobits. Jadi tenang, ini fict ide saya sendiri kok.^^

Balesan Ripyu XDD~

**Riku** : Siplah~ Pertama dari—**Gerard Potter-finiarel**~ Hoho, maaf memang Suzuna rada plinplan. Heheh 'kan udah ada warning tuh~ _Kvetha fricai._

_**Mamori**_ : Terus, dari **Arisa Kobayakawa**, katanya OOC, tapi dia suka.

**Alyss** : *_najong_* Ah, tak apa-apa kalau dikau baru ngeripyu XDD

**Suzuna** : Hm, dari **Yoh males login **alias mbak Leaf Valkyrie, hoho, dia milih aku sama Sena aja nih~

**Sena** : *_ikutan senyum-senyum najong_* Berikutnya dari mbak **Faika Araifa**. Wah, kita nggak tahu siapa nama gitar Akaba. Ahaha~ pacarnya Kakei? Author pengen tuh *_ditabok_*. Ini apdet XD

**Alyss** : Yakyak, ini dari **Ciel L. Chisai**. Iya, saya juga pas baca ulang, mereka persis kayak orang kawinan. Dansa? Kalo saya bayangin sih malah jadi geli sendiri *_ditampar_*. Riku harus bisa mengelabui XD. Ini apdet^^

**Riku** : Oke, Alyss, sekarang dari **Ririn Cross**. Keren? Hoek *_digampar Author_*. Ohoho, Alyss tentu saja sudah sujud syukur sekarang. Mereka berdua di lantai atas.. Maen monopoli! *_plak_* Ini apdet!

**Alyss **: Riku, berhentilah membuka aib saya, okeh— dari **RisaLoveHiru**. Wah saya diomelin, jadi ingat emak *?*. Hehe, emang Suzuna kan aslinya ceplas-ceplos, kalo disuruh ngejaga mulut, pasti bakal terjun dia ke laut XD

**Suzuna** : A-U-T-H-O-R! *_deathglare_*

**Alyss** : Hoho *cuek*, makasih semangatnya, Risshan! Berikutnya **Youichi Nanase**. Hehe, kalo aslinya sih, mana bisa dia ngomong kayak begitu. Riku gentle? Waks?

**Riku** : A-U-T-H-O-R!

**Alyss **: Ciee~ Ngomelnya kayak Suzuna XDD *_Riku blush_*. Ini apdet! Lalu, **Rizu Auxe09**, Hurtnya kerasa? Hoho, saya sih ngarep kalo beginian ada di aslinya, tapi pasti gak bakal laku.. XP.. Hn, Apdet!

**Alyss** : Berikutnya, **Savannah Mirror**, alias Machiko_-san_! Ini apdet. ~Trus! **Arisu Hiromi-Saekawa **alias Yuri. Oke Imuoto XD, gak papa kok. Keren? Makasih say~ gapapa, ripyu apapun diterima. Ini apdet!

**Sena** : A-ah, lalu dari **just reader 'Monta'**, HiruMamo kayak pengantin? Wahaha. Suzuna laku? TIDAK!

**Suzuna** : Kau kenapa sih? Oke, lanjut. Dari **Maharu P. Natsuzawa**, Hoho, Riku vs Sena. RikuSuzuSena emang pair fav Author~ Riku manis? Nanti dijilat dulu *jiah* Ini apdet!

**Alyss **: Hoho, Riku buatku sajalah~ XD *_Riku muntah_*; Nah, dari **haydee-rawk**, iya, belum tamat, tapi bentar lagi kok. Ini apdet! Lalu dari **Kinichairuudo Akari**_**-chan**_**-**; Ah, saya cuman ngutip dari gugel. Tapi saya suka manggil Akari jadi Akacchi XD/ Apdet, Akacchi!

**Mamori** : A-ano, dari **Rei Azzura kun**. Katanya pilih Riku dan akan bikin makin Hurt.

**Sena** : *_pundung_*

**Alyss** : Makasih Rei_-san_! Ini apdetnnya! Selanjutnya, hana_**-chan**_**Uzumaki**, Fii_-chan_ ya? Ini apdetnya XD

**Suzuna** : Dari **Axe-Nyoo**, sekali lagi tidak apa-apa. Tak masalah XD.. Bagus? Alyss, kenapa penderitaanku disukai? *_pundung_*

**Alyss** : Derita lu. Dari **readers**, tidak apa terlambat Ripyu..^^.. Makasih. Keliatan seperti itu yah? Makasih semangatnya! Apdet inih!

**Riku** : I'm back! Dari **Riichan LuvHiru**. Oh, HiruMamoaholic ya? Haha, hanya slight, soalnya kalo banyak HiruMamo, ini jadinya Fic SenaSuzu dong.. ^^.. Iya, saya emang manis kok! *_digampar_* .. Ini apdetnya Riichan!

**Alyss **: Narsisnya dikau ==", okeh dari robby. **Nice**? Syukurlah, makasih Robby_-san_! Terakhir dari **Raiha Laf Qyaza**. Wah, dia milih Sena! Wah, makasih banyak!

.

.

Hehe, kebetulan saya lumayan suka musik klasik, jadi saya masukkin satu tuh, _Nocturnos Opus. 62. Lento. Frederic Chopin Volume II, Romantic Piano – By. Peter Schmalfuss_.. *judulnya aja susah amit* =="

Ah, sudahlah, nyepam nih~

.

_**Mind To Review, Ojou-sama to Ouji-sama?**_

.


	16. What?

.

_**Aku tahu ini menyakitkan..**_

_**Namun aku tidak punya jalan keluar lain lagi.. Bagiku sungguh menyedihkan..**_

_**Hei, engkaukah, orangku satu-satunya?**_

.

**Eyeshield 21 **©** Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.  
**

Crimson Camellia's Present

"**Suzuna**_**-chan**_**'s Diary" – 16****th**** Page **© F. Alyss Jeevas

**.**

Warning** (s)**

**Abal, GJ, sok puitis, OOC dan kenistaan tingkat wahid. Ngakuin saya kali ini datar banget –**WB bikin dodol**-**

**Don't Like? Don't Read, ne! ***nggoyang ekor***

* * *

**

**.**

.

.

.

.

_Apakah yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Beritahu aku, apa?_

_Mengapa?_

_Bagaimana?_

.

.

.

Minggu

Pagi itu aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku yang hangat, masih dalam perasaan yang kacau. Buruk sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku mencintai seseorang, maka aku akan merasa sesakit ini. Ternyata resiko yang harus ditanggung dari melakukan sesuatu—tidak bisa kubayangkan. Ternyata jauh lebih buruk.

Ahaha, bodohnya aku. Kenapa, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang gila seperti ini? Guling-guling tak jelas di atas tempat tidur. Putar kiri-kanan. Lalu diam dan gulang-guling tak jelas. Uoh, _fantastis_ sekali kegiatanku hari dan pagi ini.

Oke, daripada sama sekali tak jelas, aku segera bangun dan melangkah gontai ke kamar mandiku. Menyalakan shower yang selalu mengeluarkan air yang akan menjadi pelampiasanku. Pelampiasan, untuk menghilangkan rasa pedihku. Saat ini juga.

Aku menyalakan shower itu lagi. Dengan posisi air hangat. Tokyo sangat dingin hari ini, mungkin akan turun hujan. Padahal hari ini hari minggu dan sudah sepantasnya untuk bersenang-senang gembira.

Satu kata : Dingin.

Tentu saja, saat ini cuaca benar-benar tidak pasti, dan dilihat dari jendela saja, angin sudah bertiup kesana-kemari tak tentu. Berangin. Entah kenapa, padahal, air ini harusnya terasa hangat. Apa karena perasaanku yang sudah keburu mendingin?

Entah kenapa, rasanya hari ini begitu _hambar_. Tak ada rasanya lagi. Atau aku berlebihan? Oke, mungkin aku terlalu hari ini—sejak kejadian kemarin, kau tahu. Tapi memang benar—aku tak mau berbohong, kali ini—tidak ada rasa senang atau apapun untuk menyambut hari ini.

Sungguh aku yang berbeda.

Oke, kita sudahi mandinya, dan kembali ke kamar. Bersiap—entah untuk apa juga aku tak tahu. Aku menghela nafas berat. Konyol. Benar-benar konyol, untuk apa aku menyambar pakaian _sailor_ku yang biasa dan _inline-skate_? Padahal hari ini harusnya hanya diam di rumah saja?

"_GOAL mezashi, eranda michi_!" Handphone-ku berdering tiba-tiba. Mengumandangkan lagu GOAL dari Arashiro Beni. Lagu Favoritku? Mungkin.

Tertulis dengan jelas siapa yang menelepon : Mamo_-neechan_.

Buru-buru kuangkat teleponnya.

"Yaa? Halo?"

"Suzuna_-chan_? Bagaimana tadi malam?" kata Mamo_-nee_ _to the point _dan _to the _JLEB.

"Hm?" aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Kaget sih, tapi—argh! Bingung.

"Ya bagaimana tadi malam, perasaanmu?" katanya mendesak. Entah kenapa kedengarannya seperti—umm, ingin tahu?

"Tidak ada yang istimewa sih," kataku datar, tidak bersemangat dengan pembicaraan yang kurasa _hambar_ di lidahku saat ini, "Hanya saja sepertinya, membuat sedikit masalah."

Mamo_-nee_ terdiam sejenak, tapi akhirnya dia bicara, "Bisakah hari ini saja kau ke Deimon? Paling tidak membantuku?"

"B-baiklah," aku mengiyakan saja. Tidak peduli apapun. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan.

Meski harus ketemu dengannyapun hari ini aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Titik.

Apa minggu yang dingin ini juga akan sedingin hatiku? Apa mungkin ini akan tetap menjadi hari yang hambar?

.

_OoO_

**.**

Aku berlari-lari dengan _Inline-Skate_-ku tercinta. Yaah, bergerak memang lebih enak daripada tiduran dan guling-guling tidak jelas seperti tadi. Aku melilitkan syalku seerat mungkin di leher, paling tidak aku masih bisa bernafas (iyalah), hari minggu ini dingin sekali, aku tidak akan percaya kalau You_-nii_ akan mengadakan latihan di hari sedingin ini.

Tapi sepertinya, You_-nii_ tetaplah You_-nii_ yang biasanya : Kejam.

.

.

Wuussshh~

Err, anginnya kencang sekali, kau tahu, benar-benar deh, aku tidak mengerti ini musim apa, padahal katanya ini musim gugur? Tapi bukannya musim gugur memang seperti ini? Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli entah musim apa ini. Membuat makin gila saja.

Aku me-resleting jaket tebalku hingga ke atas. Anginnya dingin sekali, langitnya juga gelap. Apa akan terjadi hujan? Dingin sekali. Dan lucu, benar-benar lucu, ini adalah musim gugur, tapi kenapa harinya sedingin ini? Oke, musim gugur memang dekat dengan musim dingin, tapi bukankah ini baru pertengahan musim gugur?

Oh, lagi-lagi—berhentilah memikirkan hal bodoh macam ini, Suzuna!

Ah, akhirnya, terlihatlah gerbang besar itu. Gerbang dari sebuah sekolah yang saat ini harus kukunjungi.

Ah! Itu dia!

"Suzuna_-chan_!" teriak seseorang dari depan sebuah gedung,

"Yaa! Mamo_-nee_!" balasku. Ya, itu Mamori_-nee_, di depan SMA Deimon. Dia juga memakai jaket merah khas anggota Devil Bats. Dan syal tebal yang tampaknya hangat. Mungkin ia juga merasa benar-benar kedinginan.

"Ne! Mamo_-nee_," aku mendekatinya, "Aku bisa bantu apa?"

"Ya, pokoknya membantuku lah. Membantu untuk mengurusi latihan ini dan itunya lah!" kata Mamo_-nee_ tidak seperti biasanya. Tampaknya khawatir atau apa, tapi ya sudahlah, bawaan cuaca (?).

.

.

Akhirnya ia mengajakku masuk ke markas Devil Bats, menghindari udara dingin yang sumpah menggigit tulang itu. Mamo_-nee_ menyalakan heater dan ruangan itu terasa hangat. Hanya ada kami berdua disana. Tim sedang latihan, begitulah kata Mamo_-nee_. Tentu saja, karena kalau mereka ada, pasti ruangan ini akan sesak dan penuh dengan suara-suara bising entah dari mana dan siapa saja.

Oh, lupakan. Kami mulai bekerja membereskan ruangan klub yang amat sangat berantakan itu, dari selongsong peluru, sampai rifless dan seluruh senjata api milik You_-nii_ yang sangat-sangat banyak itu, kulit pisang bekas dari Mon-mon, Bungkus-bungkus snack Komosubi dan Kuritan, bola football kempes, bekas krim kue, handuk kering, manga-manga milik Kuroki dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Err, ini _clubhouse_ atau malah tempat pembuangan akhir?

.

.

DREEEETTTT.

Pintu terbuka. Dan—

"Hhh," seseorang masuk dan langsung menutup pintunya, "Dingin, uh."

Astaga, pria ini lagi!

"Rikkun!" pekik Mamo_-nee_ kaget. Melihat pria berambut seperak bintang itu. Dan mata _green turquoise_ miliknya yang berkilauan seperti kristal. Tidak menusuk mata. Tapi, memantulkan cahaya lembut. Yah, meski tenang seperti itu akhirnya akan menghanyutkan secara perlahan sih.

"Ne, Mamori_-nee_chan, Suzuna_-chan_," katanya tersenyum hangat. Berbeda dengan apa yang tadi malam—ralat!—benar-benar jauh berbeda!

"Dingin ya?" tanya Mamo_-nee_. Dia hanya mengangguk, duduk di kursi terdekat yang tersedia.

"Banget," kata Riku, "Anginnya kencang. Oia, Suzu_-chan_, maaf ya, yang tadi malam. Aku terlalu emosi."

Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi minta maaf. Oh sudahlah, biarkan saja.

"Iya, Rii," kataku setengah hati, "Tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong ngapain disini?" aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak baik mengulang pembicaraan itu—atau resikonya akulah yang akan meledak nantinya.

"Hanya berkunjung. Bosan di rumah. Adikku memonopoli TV dan komputerku," kata Riku menceritakan keadaannya yang sebenarnya sangat mirip sama Author. –_taboked_-

"Rikkun," kata Mamo_-nee_ mencari topik lain yang lebih bermutu, "Tidak ada latihan _amefuto_?"

"Mana mungkin ada latihan di hari yang anginnya kencang seperti ini, Kid-san tidak terlalu suka latihan saat-saat seperti ini."

Aku dan Mamo_-nee_ saling bertatapan. Dan tatapan kami masing-masing berkata : _"Beda banget sama seseorang."_

"Ahaha, selain itu, mana yang lain? Kenapa hanya kalian?"

"Latihan," kata Mamo_-nee_.

"Di hari sedingin ini?" Riku geleng-geleng, "Astaga."

"Ah, kamu kayak nggak tahu gimana You_-nii_ aja," kataku padanya. Riku memang lebih cepat membuatku menguasai keadaan. Oke, hanya untuk urusan ini, _tidak_ untuk urusan lain. Dia memang supel, jadi gampang untuk bicara dengannya.

"Iya, iya, ahaha," Riku tertawa renyah, tidak jelas. Tapi entah kenapa—terkesan canggung, mungkin?

.

.

DREEEEEET

Pintu terbuka lagi dan masuklah seorang setan (?).

To the point, bahkan sebelum kami bicara sepatah katapun, dia lebih dulu mengambil topik pembicaraan.

"Ngapain kau disini? Anak berambut putih sialan?" seseorang (?) berkata dari depan pintu yang terbuka.

"HUH?" Riku menoleh. Terlihatlah setan berdiri di sana. Riku hanya memasang tampang sebal. Haha, ternyata dia benci panggilan itu. Oke, lain kali dia akan kupanggil seperti itu aah!

Oke, aku terbawa suasana.

"Ngapain kau disini, Anak berambut putih sialan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uh, Hiruma-san, berhentilah memanggilku begitu."

"Abis kau mirip sih sama dia," kata You_-nii_ dengan tenang, berjalan menuju kami bertiga. Mamo_-nee_ tertawa kecil. Aku diam saja. Dan Riku tetap saja terlihat sangat-sangat sebal dengan panggilan barunya itu. Bukan You_-nii_ namanya kalau tak punya stok nama (?).

"Huh," umpat Riku dengan nada rendah.

"Kenapa? Kau _mau_ protes?" kata You_-nii_ mendelik pada Riku, nadanya angker. You_-nii_ mengeluarkan aura setannya, mendadak memamerkan taring-taringnya yang panjang itu (emangnya vampir?). Riku merinding. Pelajaran moral : Jangan membantah perkataan seseorang yang telah pasti kekuasaannya.

"Ng-nggak! Gomen-ne! Hiruma-san!" Riku buru-buru minta maaf. You_-nii_ hanya duduk dan diam, meniup gelembung permen karetnya.

You_-nii_ menghela nafas, "Ngapain kau disini?"

"Hanya kunjungan, Hiruma_-kun_," kata Mamo_-nee_ menyahut, sebelum Riku membuka mulutnya. Tampaknya ia tidak senang dengan perlakuan You_-nii_ yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tanya padamu, Manager Sialan," kata You_-nii_ membalas.

"Umm! Bener kok, You_-nii_! Rii berkunjung saja!" aku angkat bicara. You_-nii_ menyeringai padaku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak (?)

"Iya, Hiruma-san! Aku cuma berkunjung," kata Riku menyahut juga akhirnya. You_-nii_ mendelik lagi. Tapi akhirnya You_-nii_ cuma diam.

Hening.

Kenapa rasanya canggung begini? Padahal kami –paling tidak beberapa hari sekali bertemu. Hallooo? Apa ada yang berbeda di sini?

.

.

DRREEESSSHHH!

Hujan turun tiba-tiba. Anggota tim berlarian ke ruangan klub yang sudah rapi itu. Lumpur kembali menghiasi ruangan yang telah dibersihkan. Mamo_-nee_ seperti akan mengamuk, tinjunya sudah ia genggam. Tapi dia akhirnya cuma tersenyum kecil dengan tiga urat menghiasi dahinya. Wajar dong, ruangan yang sudah susah-payah ia bersihkan malah jadi kotor lagi seperti ini.

"Yo, Sena," kata Riku menyapa. Sena yang dari tadi disana hanya tersenyum hampa tidak jelas. Dia menatapku, lalu Riku dan pada akhirnya hanya menunduk.

"Ya," jawabnya tipis, tak menatap Riku.

"Aku mau bicara, Sena," kata Riku lagi. Kali ini mengajak Sena keluar. Sena hanya mengikuti dalam diam.

"Eh! Tunggu, disana kan hujan! Jadi—" teriakku, namun langsung dialihkan oleh Mamo_-nee_ yang memberi isyarat untuk membersihkan lantai yang penuh lumpur.

.

.

_OoO_

.

.

_**[Normal POV]**_

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena tanpa ekspresi. Menatap hampa pada Riku. Suara pria karamel ini sangatlah dingin. Tidak, bukan Sena yang biasanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menantangmu," kata Riku menyeringai.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk dan demi gadis itu.."

.

.

_OoO_

.

_**[Suzuna's POV]**_

.

"Dingin sekali, ngomong-ngomong Riku dan Sena ngapain?" tanya Mamo_-nee_ keheranan. Akupun heran, sudah cukup mereka di luar, apa yang mereka bicarakan di tengah hujan seperti itu.

Aneh sekali. Hari ini, benar-benar aneh, dari cuaca yang tidak menentu, keheningan saat kami bertemu, dan kecanggungan. Err—ada yang begitu salah saat ini.

"Akan ada sesuatu," kata You_-nii_ tiba-tiba, menyeringai kepadaku, "Dan kau cukup melihatnya, Cheer bodoh."

"Eh?"

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian—

"Lihat!" Mon-mon setengah berteriak, ia rupanya dari tadi melirik ke lapangan, "Sena sama Riku itu ngapain di tengah Hujan begitu? Di lapangan? Lari-lari begitu."

Bingo! Apalagi ini? Tidak sampai tiga menit, kata-kata You_-nii_ berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa?" teriakku segera menghambur keluar (ala sinetron mungkin). Yang lain juga mengikuti, kecuali You_-nii_ yang menyeringai dan Mamo_-nee_ yang mensedekapkan tangannya, prihatin.

.

.

.

Di lapangan, mereka berdua basah kuyup. Rambut merekapun sama-sama layu. Sena melepaskan Helm Eyeshield-nya. Dan Riku tetap seperti tadi, jaketnya basah kuyup. Aku jadi prihatin sendiri. Tapi, jujur saja—perasaan tidak peduli seperti tadi, sudah luntur sepenuhnya.

"Rii! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekikku keras. Dia menoleh.

Riku tersenyum kecil, "Hanya menantang, sebesar apa keberanian Sena."

"Hh," Sena menatap sahabatnya itu tajam.

"Tunggu! Untuk apa?" teriakku lagi.  
"Tentu saja untukmu," kata Riku tersenyum tidak seperti biasanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, masih menyukainya kan?" kata Riku padaku, "Tapi kau tidak berani, kau masih terpaku pada rasa marah, dan takut. Apa kau benci? Benci pada seorang Sena Kobayakawa?"

Kali ini, aku yang terdiam. Apa-apaan sih anak ini?

"Dan Sena! Bukannya kau ingin bersamanya?" kali ini pada Sena, "Kenapa?"

"Aku," Sena hanya menunduk.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya apakah dia benci padanya?"

"A-aku, aku hanya—" Sena kali ini menatap tajam Riku, namun ia terbata. Tidak bisa menahan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Apa? Hanya apa?" kata Riku dengan nada tenang yang mengerikan. Wajahnya mengeras dan menatap sahabatnya itu tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" ucapnya tajam.

Riku menyeringai lagi, "Haha, kau takut—adikku?"

"Ap—"

"Err—" Sena tidak menjawab apapun.

"Begitu?" kata Riku tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu kau harus siap untuk itu kali ini, Sena!"

Sena menatapku sebentar, lalu beralih pada Riku. Aku tidak bisa membaca apapun dari matanya yang terkesan kuat dan berapi-api, namun ternyata rapuh itu.

Semuanya terdiam. You_-nii_ menyeringai senang untuk kesekian kalinya. Mamo_-nee_ segera berlari membawakanku payung dan handuk untuk menutupi kepalaku. Aku tetap memperhatikan mereka, hanya saja semua seperti hampa.

"Lewatilah aku hingga ke goal line itu. Itulah yang kuinginkan," kata Riku akhirnya setelah sekian lama keheningan menyelimuti kami semua, "Kalau kau berhasil, silahkan ambil dia. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, tapi jika gagal, kau akan menyesal."

Dia menatapku, "Orangku satu-satunya."

"Tidak! Bukan, Rii bukan orangku—"

"Akan dibuktikan dari sini, Suzu_-chan_," Riku membuatku terdiam dengan ketenangan nadanya yang mengerikan. Aku tersihir. Dia menatap mataku, seolah mengarungi mata biru malam milikku. Mata _Green turqouise_-nya seolah menembusku.

Dingin. Ganjil.

"Akan kubuktikan, siapakah orangmu, satu-satunya," kata Riku lagi.

Dan ditengah hujan itu, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapakah yang akan menjadi orangku satu-satunya?

Sena menatap tajam mata green turquoise milik Riku yang seperti kristal itu, ekspresinya kacau, begitu pula denganku. Semuanya akan berubah setelah ini, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

Riku tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana? Sena?"

.

.

_Tebeceee_

* * *

.

.

**-A/N-** : Jiah, kayaknya nih Fic makin mirip serial cantik gak laku aja. Ajib bener, WB gilak. Hahaha, emang kacau deh. Beneran, ini nggak seperti yang saya bayangkan sebelumnya. *_ketawa garing*_

OOC? Wow! Tentu saja! *_duak_*

Err—beginih. Sejujurnya.. Chapter depan, fic ini sudah tamat. Yey! Tapi, sayangnya… Saya harus hiatus dulu untuk sementara. Berhubung sekolah saya sudah dimulai (Oh yeah, kelas 9), dan lomba saya yang sebentar lagi juga bakal dimulai. Jujur saja, saya gak punya persiapan banyak (dan guru) untuk lomba ini, makanya saya mau fokus dulu. *_curcol_*

Erm, reviewnya saya nggak bisa balas sekarang. Tapi saya usahakan di chapter depan bakal dibalas ato saya PM sekalian. Yah, maap bagi yang udah jamuran nungguin Fic ini (siapa pula yang mau?). Saya benar-benar minta maaf, entah dari kelamaan update, typo, kesalahan teknis (?) dari cerita atau malah karena fic ini makin abal semakin hari. Gomen juga karena saya enggak bisa ngereview beberapa fic newbie ataupun beberapa senior saya di sini, bukannya gak mau, tapi saya punya keterbatasan waktu inet juga (halah, bahasa). *_sujud-sujud_*

.

.

Sudahlah. Err, ada yang mau repiu gak ya? :"|

**RnR?**


	17. Finale In The Rain

**A/N** : Tumben banget, saya nulis _Author's Note_ di depan. Hahaha. Kali ini saya mohon maaf karena updatenya yang bener-bener keterlaluan lamanya. Ya Tuhan, maafkan saya ya, _Readers_. Dan **makasih banget** sudah mengikuti fiksi abal miskin diksi pertama saya ini hingga chapter terakhir ini. Selama WB (_writers block_) menggilapun kalian masih menyemangati saya. Review kalian sangat berharga, dan semoga saja bisa saya balas via PM. Kalau mau jujur, ini sudah dari zaman baheula jadinya, tapi belum _proofread_... Temanku yang sudah minta update, ini update yang saya janjikan. _Enjoy!

* * *

_

**.**

**Eyeshield 21 **© **Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Suzuna**_**-chan**_**'s Diary **©** F. Alyss**

**:: 17****th**** Page – **_**End Pages**_** – **_**In the Rain**_** ::**

**Warning (s) : Abal-gaje-nista (tiga kata yang sungguh tidak terlupakan), mengandung unsur Semi-AU, OoC overlimit. ****Miskin diksi**** dan datar banget. Sinetron-**_**ism. **_**Beberapa bahasa gak baku. Klise.**

SenaSuzu, _slight_ RikuSuzu, _slight_ HiruMamo

**Damai. **_**Don't like, don't read, hunie~**_**!**

_oOo_

* * *

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Tanah kembali diguyur oleh ribuan tetes tangis hujan yang jatuh dari pelukkan langit. Menghujam bumi begitu keras, hingga aku sadar kalau ternyata tubuhku sudah mendingin karena suhu yang menurun di kota ini.

Kembali kuarahkan mataku ke depan. Aku melihat Riku dan Sena di tengah lapangan yang basah dan becek karena hujan itu.

Mereka seolah akan melakukan pertukaran dengan sebuah perjanjian. Dan memang begitulah keadaannya. Fakta.

"Bagaimana?" kata Riku dengan nada tenang yang membuat kami semua terdiam, "Sena?"

Sena akhirnya menatap Riku tegas, "Kuterima, tantanganmu."

Dia Sena yang selalu ada di lapangan. Iya, bukan Sena yang pengecut. Dia Sena yang berani menantang demi apa yang ingin dia pertahankan; kemenangan.

"Bagus," kata Riku mendadak menyeringai.

"Tapi dengan syarat," potong Sena.

"Kalau aku berhasil, lupakan hal bodoh yang selama ini kita lakukan, dan aku minta khusus pada Suzuna," Sena menatapku, "_Kembali padaku, ya?_"

Aku hanya diam, kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu manis dan terlalu indah untuk diingat dan bahkan dikenang, yang akhirnya hilang dalam penantian panjang dan tak ada kepastian.

"Baiklah, tetapi, kalau begitu aku juga punya syarat," kata Riku, Sena mengangguk pelan, "Kalau aku berhasil, maka jangan pernah berharap lagi akan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan_nya_, dan kau harus janji kalau kau akan dengan senang hati melepas perasaanmu itu."

Sena menatap tajam Riku, mata cokelat keemasan bertemu mata _green turquoise_. Seperti kristal yang saling memantulkan cahayanya.

"Kuterima tatapanmu itu sebagai '_Iya'_," kata Riku tersenyum, tapi tetap dengan ketenangan yang sumpah mengerikan.

Sena menatapku lagi, dan tatapannya seolah berkata, "_Kembali padaku, ya?_"

Seperti _kotodama_ yang ia salurkan lewat matanya. Jantungku berdetak keras.

Oh, Tuhan, jantungku seperti habis berlari marathon sekarang.

Hujan masih begitu derasnya, langit tidak menunjukkan bahwa tetesan-tetesan air itu akan berhenti secepatnya, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Keadaan saat ini benar-benar sunyi-senyap, sebelum akhirnya salah satu diantara dua pria yang sedang saling menatap di hadapanku memecahkannya. Memecahkan kesunyian yang mendadak menyergap.

"Kita mulai," kata Riku mengukur jaraknya sendiri, berdiri sejauh kurang lebih 36 meter dari depan Sena. Sena siap dengan kakinya yang pendek, tapi merupakan kaki emas itu.

"Aku siap," kata Sena bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya yang biasanya tegak itu semakin layu karena air hujan. Seragam merah 21-nya juga basah kuyup. Sedangkan Riku melepas syal tebal dan jaket jeans-nya. Tinggal kaos berlengan pendek yang juga basah kuyup. Siap dengan tangan untuk men-_tackle_ dan kaki kebanggaannya untuk berlari.

Aku berdiri tegak, dengan _inline skate_-ku yang sedikit kotor terkena lumpur.

"Mulai!" teriak Riku.

Sena berlari kencang, nyaris tidak terlihat. Dengan _Devil Bat Ghost_-nya yang semakin berkembang pesat, Riku ikut berlari dengan _Rodeo Drive_-nya.

Dan saat kedua sahabat ini saling berlari. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan, dan kupilih, saat menentukan '_Orangku satu-satunya'_ yang berharga itu. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Menolong persahabatan mereka, tapi juga sekaligus memilih diantara mereka.

_Menolongnya_, pikiran yang nyaris tak tertahankan.

Aku tidak paham. Dan di saat gawat seperti itu, mungkin tepatnya seperti saat ini, apakah aku harus menangis, atau membiarkan salah satu dari mereka menangis? Tapi meskipun mereka menangis, tangisan merekapun mungkin bukan untukku.

"Suzuna_-chan_ tahu?" kata Mamo_-nee_ tiba-tiba, berbisik pelan di telingaku, "Sena berkata padaku, kalau dia sangat senang lho, menemukan kau di tim ini, bersamamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bohong, dia bilang, dia sudah menemukan, siapa sebenarnya orang miliknya satu-satunya. Dia hanya berkata, '_Gadis itu adalah orangku satu-satunya. Dan aku juga berharap aku bisa menjadi orang milik gadis itu satu-satunya_', begitulah," kata Mamo_-nee_ tersenyum kecil. Aku menatap sekilas bayangan pria kecil itu.

"_Kau kenapa? Ah, nggak panas."_

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jangan lupa minum obatmu."_

"_Aku tak bermaksud begitu!"_

"_Kembali padaku, ya?"_

Aku mengenang seluruh kata-katanya padaku. Membuatku semakin jauh dalam kenangan.

Mereka hanya tinggal tiga _yard_ lagi dari masing-masing. Satu seperti koboi yang mengendarai kudanya, yang satu lebih seperti setan yang ingin menerobos semua yang menghalanginya.

Dua _yard_..

Satu _yard_..

**BRAK!**

Semua memandang tidak percaya, "A-apa?"

* * *

"A-apa?"

Hujan masih turun, lapangan menjadi semakin becek. Hujan yang seharusnya semakin reda malah semakin deras, ditambah angin kencang yang bisa membuat orang yang daya tahan tubuhnya lemah demam dalam sekejap.

Mataku membulat, menerawang dengan kaget. Tidak.. Tidak…

"Yeah," aku melihat sekejab bayangan seorang pria yang masih berlari, dia bergumam kecil seperti itu diantara hujan yang deras itu. Dan terlihatlah bayangan Sena masih berlari melewati Riku.

"_Yokkata_," Mamo_-nee_ mensedekapkan tangannya, ekspresi lega menghiasi wajahnya.

"Belum," You_-nii_ mengatakan hal itu secepat kilat, tepat sebelum Riku memutar badannya dengan cepat dan mengarahkan _tackle_-nya.

Oh.. Tidak! Tidak!

"Tidak—" kata Riku agak geram, "—semudah itu melewatiku!"

Dia menarik kerah pakaian Sena.

_Tidak boleh! Tidak!_

**BRAK!**

"Egh," Sena mengerang. Riku menjatuhkannya. Pandangannya hampa.

Sesuatu terasa jatuh dalam diriku. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menghiraukan teriakkan-teriakkan di dalam diriku yang terus-terusan menjerit agar aku bisa jujur dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Yang lain terkejut, kecuali You_-nii_ dan Musa_-chan_ yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Mamo_-nee_ yang tadinya lega langsung berubah _shock_. Begitu pula denganku. Tak terasa, air mataku bertetesan diantara tetesan air hujan. Mamo_-nee_ yang dari tadi memayungiku menatapku dengan prihatin. Mataku entah sudah bagaimana merahnya.

"Berhasil," gumam Riku berdiri. Diikuti Sena yang menunduk.

Dia mendekatiku. Aku menatapi matanya, tidak ada kejujuran di sana.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi orangku satu-satunya?" tanyanya, mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menatap lagi mata _green turquoise_ miliknya, juga rambut peraknya yang layu. Dibelakangnya ada pria yang lebih lemas daripada dia. Pria berambut cokelat dan mata yang sama warnanya, namun lebih terkesan keemasan, terutama jika mata itu terkena cahaya. Seperti warna hazel, warna buah kemiri agak kekuningan dan sedikit cokelat.

_Tidak.. Kenapa saat seperti ini.._

"Selamat ya," Sena mengatakan itu dengan hampa tanpa perasaan. Riku menatapku dalam, tetap seperti itu.

_Aku masih merasa—_

—_salah?_

"_Andalah, orangku satu-satunya,"_

"_Tataplah, apakah saya orang milik anda satu-satunya?"_

"_Ahaha, kamu manis ya, nggak salah."_

Aku mengingat seluruh kata-kata manis Riku yang pernah ia ucapkan. Mengingatnya berbarengan dengan seluruh kata-kata Sena yang terkesan sederhana, namun bermakna dalam.

Riku mendadak mendekapku erat ditengah hujan itu. Aku merasakan tangan dan pipinya yang dingin, namun aku yakin, sekilas aku merasakan ada kehangatan di setiap nafasnya.

"Jadilah, orangku satu-satunya," ucapnya lagi perlahan, ia tersenyum pelan. Sena menatap kami dengan ekspresi kacau.

_Saat aku terluka dan menderita_

_Atau saat seseorang mencoba menyakitiku_

_Pada saat seperti itu_

_Apa kau akan datang menyelamatkanku?_

_Seperti halnya dia?_

_Yang dulu rela melakukan apapun saat melihatku sakit dan pingsan?_

_Atau terluka?_

_Apakah saat seperti ini, aku akan mengkhianati dia?_

_Dia yang merubah dan memberikan semua dan seutuhnya untukku?_

**Kamukah, orangku satu-satunya?**

Mendadak sesuatu menjerit keras-keras di dalam diriku. Mencoba menolak untuk menghalangi perasaan yang selama ini tertutupi oleh rasa gengsi atau apapun itu.

"TIDAK!" pekikku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, "Kau bukan orangku satu-satunya! Bukan!"

Aku berlari, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya memacu _inline skate_-ku secepat yang aku bisa. Entah kenapa aku ingin menjauh. Dari semua, dari Riku, bahkan dari Sena juga!

Mamo_-nee_ mundur. Payungnya terjatuh saat kudorong. You_-nii_ segera mendekati perempuan bermata safir itu; memayunginya.

"Tunggu!" Sena berteriak dan langsung mengejarku. Riku berdiri lagi, mengejar di belakang Sena.

Dalam beberapa saat kami berlari diiringi tetesan air hujan yang benar-benar sangat membuat gigi bergemeletukan itu. Dan langkah kaki yang terhapus. Aku.. aku, kenapa aku berlari? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa marah?

"Suzuna! Tunggu!" teriak Sena dari belakang.

"Tidak usah mengejarku!" teriakku keras.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Hari ini benar-benar buruk!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah keburukan bisa diubah menjadi keberuntungan?" teriaknya lagi. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah terlalu lelah! Hei, berapa lama kau bisa tahan dengan kepalsuan?

"Tidak bisa! Semuanya sudah terlanjur!" aku berhenti tepat di depan pohon sakura yang belum mekar, tepat di belakang SMA Deimon. Tempat dulu aku hendak mengatakan _hal itu_ secara spontan padanya.

Kami berdua berhenti. Diikuti Riku di belakang Sena yang tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Dan kami terdiam, dalam keheningan yang lagi-lagi menyeruak secara mendadak.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Sena ikut-ikutan berteriak; memecahkan keheningan yang selama lima belas detik belakangan mendatangi kami, menyaingi derasnya hujan.

Riku menyeringai tepat di belakang Sena. Tidak bicara. Hanya menatap kami yang berargumen tidak jelas dan tidak berarti apapun. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyeringai.

"Anggap saja itu semua sudah berakhir dan anggap saja semua tidak ada. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengenalmu! Anggap saja semuanya normal seperti sebelum aku datang!" pekikku spontan.

"Jadi kau menyerah?" Riku tiba-tiba bicara.

"Iya!" ucapku, "Aku menyerah atas semuanya!"

"Apa semudah itu kau menyerah?" teriak Sena kali ini, padahal baru saja Riku mau angkat bicara. Riku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Aku mengucek mataku yang berairan, bukan hanya karena air hujan, tapi karena air mataku sendiri.

"Ya! Aku benar-benar menyerah! Aku lelah!" pekikku lagi.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa hari itu ada? Untuk apa kau mengatakan itu tepat di tempat ini, secara spontan saat itu?" Sena balas berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang! Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Mana bisa!" ekspresi Sena mengeras, tatapannya menjadi dingin dan seperti orang yang ingin marah.

Aku terdiam menatapnya, masih dengan air mata dan air hujan.

"Jadi, kau ingin melupakan semuanya? Benar begitu?"

"Ya," ucapku tegas.

Sena terlihat marah. Wajahnya mengeras. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Matanya tajam, mendadak menatapku seperti mangsa.

"Sial! Kenapa sih?" kata Sena lagi. Benar-benar marah, "Kau menyuruhku jangan menyerah. Jangan menyerah. Jangan menyerah. Dulu kau bilang seperti itu, selalu. Tapi kenapa kali ini malah kau! Malah kau yang berlaku seperti itu?"

Dia mendekatiku.

Dia hendak menangkap tanganku. Aku berlari lagi, memutar arah. Baru kali ini Sena terlihat semarah itu. Riku juga kelihatan heran. Akhirnya kami berlari-lari lagi. Ya, L – A – R – I.

**Tap.. tap.. tap.. Crash..**

Kami berlari lagi. Suara langkah kaki kami sudah bercampur dengan suara cipratan air sekaligus hujan rintik. Kali ini aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa benar-benar jauh dari sisinya.

"Kenapa malah kau yang marah? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang…"

"Tentu saja aku marah! Sudah capek-capek memperjuangkan semuanya, kau bilang lebih baik lupakan semuanya tentang kau! Bagaimana aku tidak marah! Kau pikir membangun rasa suka itu mudah!" teriaknya sambil mengejarku.

Aku ngos-ngosan, tapi tetap memacu _inline skate_-ku sekencang mungkin.

"Aku benar-benar nggak paham sifatmu, Suzuna!" teriaknya, "Kalau memang kau begitu suka, kenapa harus menyesal? Kenapa kau malah marah dan mengutuki dirimu sendiri? Kenapa?"

"Aku," aku kehabisan kosakata untuk meladeninya. Dia benar-benar marah saat itu.

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang dan menganggapnya begitu berharga, kenapa kau tidak katakan saja secara langsung tanpa harus mengutuki dirimu sendiri saat orang itu salah bicara atau berkata hal yang menyakitkan? Yang penting kau menyukai dan menyayanginya 'kan?" teriak Sena.

Kami kembali ke lapangan tadi. Tepat di depan You_-nii_, Mamo_-nee_ dan teman-teman yang lain, yang sangat_-san_gat keheranan kenapa kami main kejar-kejaran seperti itu. Pakai acara teriak-teriak lagi. Licin sekai, aku harus lebih hati-hati. Aku benar-benar ngos-ngosan.

"Bukan, haah, bu-bukannya…"

"Jangan buat aku bingung!" teriaknya lagi hampir meraih tanganku.

"A-aku.."

Dia akhirnya bisa meraih tanganku, memeganginya erat dan menariknya. Tubuhku secara otomatis langsung rebah ke pelukkannya yang basah karena air hujan itu.

"Coba kau ucapkan saja seperti ini!" teriaknya lagi sebelum mendekapku erat dalam pelukkannya, _**"Aku suka padamu! Jadilah orang milikku satu-satunya!"**_ pekiknya tepat di depan wajahku.

Lututku melemas, dia juga terduduk. Membuatku ikut terduduk. Aku mendengar suara nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Tersengal-sengal gara-gara berlari. Tapi, ia tidak marah. Ia menatapku lembut, dengan mata keemasannya itu.

"Bagaimana? Gampang 'kan? Mengatakannya?" ujarnya lirih di telingaku.

Aku menatapnya, wajahnya menjadi buram –ralat!- semuanya menjadi buram.

Dan pada akhirnya, "HUAAAAAAA! SENAAA!" aku menangis dalam dekapannya. Dibawah air hujan.

"Mau 'kan? Jadi _orangku satu-satunya_?" wajah Sena nampak merona. Kegugupannya kembali datang. Bukannya dia tadi baru saja benar-benar tampak berani mengatakan hal yang kedengarannya memalukan itu?

"I-iya," ucapku pelan. Balas memeluknya.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Kali ini terdengar langkah kaki lagi. Aku memalingkan wajah. Oh, sungguh Riku, kenapa wajahmu nampak ceria?

Riku berjalan mendekati kami, dia tersenyum lebar. Lebaaar sekali. Melebihi pantatnya. *_lho?_*

"Wah, selamat nih," kata Riku cengengesan, "Udah baikkan dan jadian 'kan?"

Mamo_-nee_ di samping You_-nii_ tersenyum. You_-nii_ menyeringai setan seperti biasa, wajahnya seolah ingin tertawa selebar-lebarnya. Riku mendekati mereka berdua. Akhirnya (yang paling aneh, mungkin. Terutama setelah selama ini), Riku, You_-nii_ dan Mamo_-nee_ tertawa selebar dan sekeras-kerasnya.

"HUAHAHAHA!" sampai mau nangis tuh kayaknya.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" You_-nii_ yang ketawa beginian.

"Kekeke, Terima kasih bantuanmu," kata You_-nii_, "Anak SD berambut putih sialan!"

"Sama-sama, Hiruma_-san_! Menyenangkan lho! Mamori_-nee_chan! Rencana kita berhasil!" pekik Riku yang membuat aku dan Sena saling bertatapan heran.

"Iya," kata Mamo_-nee_ juga tersenyum lebar selebar-lebarnya, "Kita ternyata pintar _acting_ ya? Ufufufu," Mamo_-nee_ mendadak mengeluarkan sisi _Black-Mamori_ nya, tertawa seperti setan begitu.

"Kekeke, Menyenangkan sekali," tambah You_-nii_ yang membuat kami semakin HERAN.

Dan mereka bertiga ber-tos-tos-an gembira. Ketiganya persis setan. Hanya saja You_-nii_ memanglah setan yang asli diantara mereka.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian?" tanyaku heran. Tidak tahan juga menahan rasa penasaran.

"Ehehe," Riku cengengesan lagi, "Maaf ya, Suzu_-chan_, aku pura-pura suka kamu supaya manas-manasin Sena yang lagi kacau begitu. Ufufufu. Dan ternyata lebih menyenangkan dari dugaanku. Hehe," katanya benar-benar dengan WAJAH TANPA DOSA. Padahal, ya Tuhan! BERDOSA BANGET NIH ORANG!

"Dan pesta itu juga buat bikin lebih seru lho!" kata Mamo_-nee_ dengan seringaian senang yang sangat lebar.

"Kekeke, ternyata berhasil sesuai dugaanku," kata You_-nii_ tertawa setan.

"Jadi, Riku dan semuanya itu BOHONGAN dan cuma buat biar Sena dan aku kembali seperti semula?" tanyaku memastikan.

Dan mereka dengan tawa selebar-lebarnya, ditambah seringaian dan wajah tanpa dosa serentak menjawab, "IYA!"

"APUAAAH?" ucapku dan Sena kaget. _Lebay_. Yang lain selain tiga setan ini cuma mengelus dada sambil menunjukkan ekspresi **'sudah-kuduga-ternyata-emang-akhirnya-kayak-begini'**.

"Sialan," kataku berdiri, diikuti Sena. Tapi ia menarik bahuku.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa baikkan, 'kan?"

"Iya juga ya?" ucapku senang. Kembali memeluknya.

**JEPRET!**

Ha? Suara apa itu?

"HAH?" aku dan Sena menoleh lagi ke arah You_-nii_. Yang taunya sekarang sudah membawa kameranya yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Kekeke," You_-nii_ tertawa, "Bahan _Akuma Techou_ tambah banyak, kekeke!"

"HIIEEY!"

Tes. Tes. Tes. Tik. Tik. Ti—

"Eh? Hujannya reda?" tanya Riku. Kembali ke pribadinya yang biasa. Syukurlah. Dasar kau, Manipulator, Riku!

"Iya, ya?" Sena malah bertanya kembali.

"Yaah, paling tidak," kata Riku, "Kalian sudah bisa baikkan, malah lebih baik daripada yang diharapkan lho!"

Aku menggenggam tangan Sena erat, "Sena, aku—"

"CIUM!" teriak anggota Ha-Ha dan Komosubi (yang tumben-tumbenan akrab) tiba-tiba.

"CIUM!"

"HAH! ADA-ADA SAJA! NGGAK MUNGKIN DISINI, 'KAN?" ucap Sena dengan muka semerah tomat. Aku juga ikut-ikutan memerah gara-gara ucapan mereka dan Sena.

Mamo_-nee_ dan You_-nii_ mendekati kami. Mamo_-nee_ menyalamiku.

"Selamat ya, Suzuna_-chan_, pasti senang, 'kan?"

"Sangat!" ucapku.

"CIUM!" masih bergaung juga ternyata suara mereka. Sena semerah tomat. Mungkin bingung antara mau melakukannya apa tidak.

_Uh! Tidak! Jangan disini!_

"Kau itu, Cebol, begitu saja susah," kata You_-nii_ tiba-tiba.

"HAH?"

"Kau memangnya mau melakukannya seperti apa? Seperti ini?" You_-nii_ mendadak mengangkat dagu Mamo_-nee_ dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Mamo_-nee_ semerah tomat. Gantian! Huahaha!

"Eh?"

"He?"

"Hie?"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"HIEEEEEE?" akhirnya mereka semua berteriak serentak. Dasar lemot.

Akhirnya You_-nii_ _'selesai'_ dengan _'kegiatan'_-nya itu yang tadi dia bilang '_kok-begitu-saja-susah?_'

Dan You_-nii_ cuma berlalu dan melambai tanpa menoleh ke arah kami ataupun Mamo_-nee_.

"_Bye_, aku ada urusan," katanya segitu saja.

Riku terkekeh pelan, "Mamori_-nee_ nih…"

"Rikkun!" Mamo_-nee_ mendelik, masih semerah tomat.

"_MATTE_!HIRUMA_-KUN_!" teriak Mamo_-nee_ mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan kami semua.

Dan kami tertawa bersama. Kuharap hari-hari ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

_Kami akan selalu bersama._

Lalu jawaban akhirku. Kenyataan yang baru saja terlihat. Fakta. _**Kamulah, orangku satu-satunya, Sena..**_

Selamat tinggal catatan harian lamaku, aku akan membuka lembar-lembar baru lagi dan juga akan memulai kisahku yang baru dan menyenangkan. Bersama dia.

Bersama Sena.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bersama orangku satu-satunya._

.

.

_Ini adalah final dan klimaks dari seluruh kisah dalam diariku, tapi aku yakin—_

—_Perjalanan kita, masih berlanjut, bukan? Selama itu, kamu tetaplah satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengisi benakku. Sampai sekarang. Sampai nanti. Sampai kapanpun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ arigato for read ~**

**.**

**-Suzuna**_**-chan**_**'s Diary **by_Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas-_

_**-owari-tamat-fin-**_

**.**

**[ **_**"**__Perjalanan kami, tidak berakhir hanya sampai di sini.__**"**_** ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks for**_** : Maharu P. Natsuzawa, Tsubaki Nijikawa, Mafia No. 146 Akari**_**-chan**_**-, Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo, Knocturne/Gekkou Kitsu, Fi**_**-kun**_**31, mimimirrrooor, readers, Ame**_**-chan**_** Mitarashi, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Riiharu Sakura, chibyEydisaa21, Chida Anezaki, Matsura Akimoto, Risa-Alice Vessalius, virus-1221, just reader 'Monta', Flammo-kun, RisaLoveHiru, Iin cka you-nii, Aletha-rizu09, Gerpot The Vampire, adecchi yoshi, shin-chan, hana 'fii'-chan, robby, Rst, Muthiruma Youichi, Liichiho-NoaWindPowerTerra-iru, Good Air, Rizu Hatake-hime, Axe-Nyoo, Rei Azzura kun, haydee-rawk, Arisu Hiromi –Saekawa, Ririn Cross, Faika Araifa, jijitaros, Anonimity, salmahimahi, The devil, karin-mikkhadira-, miyamiyamiyayam, dan semuaaaa **_**reviewer, reader**_**, dan teman-teman yang tidak tersebutkan namanya.**

::: **Terima kasih banyak atas semua yang kalian berikan** :::

**.**

**.**

:: _Wanna RnR or CnC this finale chapter?_ ::


End file.
